Mai HIME Cotidianity
by Viola Fujino Shizuru
Summary: Y de repente veo que ya no soy mas la que quería ser... ¿Vivir en paz debe ser más difícil que ser una HIME?... La cotidianidad de las mas famosas HIMEs es revelada... ¡ShizNat por montones!
1. Chapter 1

SECUELA: La Gran Batalla de Fuuka

**CAPITULO 1: Cotidianidad**

La imagen de una Shizuru aterradora y poseída que quería matarla heló sus huesos. Natsuki retrocedía por el suelo, por alguna extraña razón no podía ponerse en pie, era imposible. Shizuru se puso frente a ella sujetando su arma HIME en ambas manos. Sonrió y la miró de cerca.

-No puedes huir… Ya es MUY tarde…

-¡NO!

Natsuki despertó sobresaltada.

Las sábanas estaban empapadas en sudor. Suspiró profundamente y echo un vistazo a su alrededor.

Hacía más de dos meses que ella y Shizuru se habían mudado a una cabaña lujosa de la familia Fujino en las montañas. Pero esa pesadilla era recurrente. No le causaba miedo; le aterraba que Shizuru fuera esa quien usaran en él para aterrarla, a quien había aprendido amar. Ya llevaban más de 2 meses de vivir por su cuenta allí.

Y por cierto ¿Dónde estaba Shizuru?... Despertó sola en la cama, cuando la noche anterior durmió con Shizuru.

Natsuki se puso un par de sandalias y salió de la enorme habitación.

Pasó por el living, la sala de estar, y finalmente la cocina. Sonrió a si misma aliviada al encontrarla aun con su pijama larga y su bata levantadora color violeta preparando té y galletas para desayunar.

-Hoy te levantaste temprano

-¡Oh! Natsuki –Shizuru se volteó a verla

Camino hacia ella y le dio un beso en la frente.

-No, tú dormiste demasiado hoy jejeje

-¿Qué hora es?- Preguntó Natsuki extrañada

-Pasan de las 10; hace frío pero si está algo tarde

-Jajaja tarde… -Río Natsuki acomodándose en la barra de la cocina -¿O es que no pudiste dormir bien?

-No, en realidad si dormí bien… -Shizuru la miró de reojo pícaramente –Como no dormir cuando las manos de Natsuki tienen un poder divino, fufufu

Natsuki se sonrojó. Shizuru y ella no planeaban las veces que podían estar juntas (sexualmente hablando) pero esto solía ocurrir casi todas las noches. Y aunque su relación ya iba suficientemente avanzada, Shizuru aún lograba hacer sonrojar a Natsuki ampliamente.

-¡Ba-Baka! Diciendo esas cosas…

-Es mejor eso a decir que no me mueves ni el cabello ¿no?- Shizuru le ofreció una taza de té caliente

-Supongo…

Shizuru se acomodó al lado de Natsuki y la abrazó. Natsuki bebió su té con tranquilidad. Desde ahí podía verse el estudio de Shizuru a rebosar de papelería de la compañía de su padre. Shizuru miró de reojo y suspiró.

-Si, tengo que des atrasarme un poco hoy…

-¿Por qué no lo habías hecho?- Natsuki alzó una ceja

-Pues… -Shizuru levantó la cabeza pensativamente

FLASHBACK

El día anterior Shizuru se sentó en el estudio, hasta que Natsuki llegó con una taza de té. Para cuando comenzaron a hablar el tiempo voló y de repente se encontraban ambas envueltas en una de sus sesiones pasionales sobre la alfombra del estudio. Para cuando cayó el anochecer el suceso terminó en la habitación.

El día anterior a este Shizuru revisaba algo de esta papelería en la sala de estar, cuando Natsuki entró sacudiendo sus pies de la tierra de afuera con varios troncos de leña cortados. La puso al fuego y nuevamente las cosas llegaron a un encuentro pasional junto a la chimenea.

Y el día anterior de ese Shizuru se intentaba dormir revisando los mismos papeles cuando Natsuki se recostó en ropa interior debido al calor. Shizuru no lo resistió y otro evento pasional surgió, el cual acabó a altas horas de la madrugada.

FIN FLASHBACK

Natsuki se sonrojó al ella recordar aquellos sucesos; avergonzada miró a Shizuru, quien mantenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja junto con una mirada pícara. Parecía estar recordando estos momentos con lujo de detalles en su cabeza.

-Bueno, pero todo eso valió la pena… Entonces hoy debo trabajar todo el día, eso parece

-Lo siento, Shizuru- Natsuki suspiró apenada

-Ara ¿Te disculpas por hacerme feliz en la cama, Natsuki?

La cara de Natsuki brilló y humeó como un filete a la barbacoa. Tosió y miró a Shizuru apenada.

-Jejeje tranquila; me daré un baño a iré a trabajar… ¿Vienes?

-¿Contigo? ¿A la ducha?

-Claro, solo es una ducha…

Natsuki la miró con los ojos entre cerrados.

-Shizuru, contigo nada es tan sencillo y lo sabes

-Bueno, Natsuki me ha descubierto… Pero si lo hacemos antes de que trabaje, me concentraré mejor

-¿Quién me asegura eso?

-Mooouu, Natsuki no cree en mi…

-Ahhh… Eres insaciable… -Natsuki sonrió al terminar la frase –Vale, pero al terminar a trabajar

-¡Ookini!

Natsuki agarró la mano de Shizuru y ambas partieron al baño privado de la habitación. Este contaba con una tina en que podían relajarse, pero este caso era totalmente diferente.

La puerta fue trancada y el agua comenzó a correr. De repente una serie de "risitas" y golpeteos en la pared comenzó a retumbar en el resto de la casa silenciosa, acompañados de una serie de gemidos melodiosos a dúo que parecían intensificar el tono con el paso de los segundos.

-_¡Buen día Natsuki!_

Mai entró. Traía un montón de bolsas de comida y bebidas. Además de medicinas y repelentes contra insectos. La casa se oía silenciosa.

De repente un crujido en la habitación.

-¡Oh no!

Mai soltó lo que hacía y corrió.

-¡Natsuki!...

Silencio total. Mai palideció, enrojeció, su cara pasó a estar de un color azul vergüenza subido, sus ojos estaban fijos en tal escena. ¿Cómo demonios habían alcanzado esa posición? El espaldar de la cama quebrado apoyado en la mano de Shizuru, mientras ellas estaban unidas en una posición imposible.

-¡Mai! ¡Mai yo… tu… no llamaste y…!...

-Yo… yo… ¡Shizuru-san, su espalda!

Shizuru se incorporó. Afortunadamente estaban levemente cubiertas por una sábana enredada. Shizuru se cubrió el frente y miró su espalda en el espejo de la habitación. Había varios rasguños que destilaban gotas de sangre.

Mai se quedó viendo a Shizuru por un momento. Aunque cubiertas podía notar la esbelta y curvilínea figura de la castaña. Esta clase de cuerpo divinamente proporcionado era una proeza en una japonesa refinada como Shizuru, parecía un castigo de luzbel para sus ojos embobados en ella.

-¡Mai!- Le gritó Natsuki -¡No le eches el ojo un segundo más o te pateo los ojos!

-Ara, Tokiha-san estaba mirándome…

-¡N-No!... –Mai salió de la habitación de un portazo

Mai tomó los paquetes. Parecía "adormecida"… Una vez leyó: "Nunca nadie será totalmente heterosexual cuando se lo cuestiona por primera vez, o cuando siquiera evalúa la idea de detallar el mismo sexo, pues nunca se volverá a tener la misma percepción de si mismo después de cuestionarlo"… ¿Acaso lo había hecho?... Su relación con Tate fue algo tan pasajero y un llamo amor adolescente que ni siquiera lo pensaba ya.

Shizuru salió de la habitación apenas cubierta por una enorme camisa masculina azul celeste. Pasó a la sala de estar y sirvió té, Mai lo recibió amablemente.

-Lo siento, Tokiha-san… Pero no estamos acostumbradas a recibir visitas tan temprano

-No, no, lo siento yo; debí avisar antes de venir- Mai seguía sonrojada

-Ara ¿Aun estás nerviosa?

-¡N-No, para nada!- Mai cerró los ojos avergonzada

Natsuki salió, ella usaba una sudadera gris y unos shorts de jean cortos. Se sentó junto a Mai y suspiró.

-Tú has de ser experta en verme sin ropa interior, Mai

-Perdón…

-Ya, no es nada… ¿Pero por qué te quedaste viéndola así?

-¿A quien?

Natsuki miró a Shizuru.

-Ooooh!... Natsuki es celosa ¿no?- Bromeó Mai sonriendo

-¿Celosa?- Natsuki se sonrojó –Que va…

-Jajaja lo es- Afirmó Shizuru

-¡Shizuru!- Regañó Natsuki

-Jajaja no te enojes, ya tendrás toda la noche para hacerlo Natsuki- Río Mai

-Por el amor de Dios… -Suspiró Natsuki –Y bueno ¿Por qué vienes tan temprano?

-¡Ah si! Primero, traje unas cosas- Mai señaló las bolsas junto a la puerta –Haremos una fiesta, Haruka-san, Yukino-chan, Midori-sensei, Mikoto y Reito-san vendrán mañana en la noche

-¿Y se invitaron solos?- Natsuki alzó una ceja

-¡Buena idea! Hace tiempo que no nos vemos- Sonrió Shizuru

-Oi, Shizuru… -Natsuki suspiró –Tienes trabajo por hacer…

-Bueno, pero puedo acabarlo si me das un respiro

-¡¿Qué yo te de un respiro?! ¡Si por ti fuera vivías conmigo metida en esa cama!

-¿La cama? No recuerdo que ese sea el único lugar donde te…

-¡WAAAAA Shizuru, basta!- Le calló Natsuki

-… Bueno… ¡Ya sé! ¿Por qué no vamos de compras, Natsuki?- Propuso Mai

-¿Compras?

-Claro, cerveza, dulces, no pude traer mucho porque no podría cargarlo todo ¡Vamos de comprar!

-Oye, pero…

-Si Natsuki no está para tentarme, podré terminar todo hoy- Agregó Shizuru

-¡¿Qué yo te tiento a ti?!

-Ve a vestirte y saldremos de compras ¿Ok?- Le empujó Mai

-Ahhh… Vale, vale…

Natsuki entró a la habitación de nuevo y se encerró.

-Para variar creo que lo único que hacen aquí es eso ¿no?- Murmuró Mai

-Ara, Tokiha-san ¿A que te refieres?

-…Etto… ¡No nada!- Contestó Mai ligeramente sonrojada

-Vale, vale… -Shizuru se cruzó de piernas –Bueno, yo iré a terminar de vestirme

Mai la vio caminar hacia la puerta de la habitación. La abrió muy confiadamente.

-_¡Oi, Shizuru!_-Regañó Natsuki

-Ara, los pechos de Natsuki crecieron…

-_¡Shizuru! Mai está… Oi… no toques… ahí… ahhhhhh…_

Mai suspiró.

Camino a la puerta de salida y salió al jardín. De vez en cuando recolectaba las verduras de la huerta que Shizuru se encargó de sembrar, y a este paso debería preparar el almuerzo antes que Shizuru dejara salir a Natsuki.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2**

En la noche…

Mai estaba en la cocina, terminaba de limpiar unos platos y de revisar la cena. Shizuru aun estaba encerrada en el estudio, Natsuki entró, tenía en sus brazos un montón de leña bien cortada. Lo puso junto a la chimenea y se echó en el sillón. Mai regresó con ella con un vaso de jugo de mango.

-Gracias, Mai

-De nada… ¿Y Shizuru-san?

-Trabaja- Natsuki señaló el estudio –Tiene toneladas de trabajo atrasado

-Bueno, no me imagino porque- Mai la miró de reojo de arriba abajo al tiempo que realzaba su tono sarcástico

-Calla, sabes como es… Tiene manos hábiles

-No me imagino porque lo dices jajaja

Natsuki enrojeció. Bebió su jugo y le devolvió el vaso a Mai. La pelirroja lo puso en la cocina. Se quitó su delantal y se sentó junto a ella. Natsuki miró la ventana, ya era de noche, no se veía luz alguna del sol del atardecer.

-Oye, ya deben estar por cerrar el teleférico ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir?

-¿Y Shizuru-san?

-¿No es bastante obvio que ya somos suficientemente unidas y autónomas como para saber que decisiones aprobara la otra?

-O sea que están casadas

-¡Mai!- Regañé Natsuki –No, significa que conozco bien a Shizuru, y ella a mí, así que no hay problema

-Mmm… Bueno, pero como me despierten con sus fulgores, juro por Kami que las baño en agua helada

-No me lo digas a mí, díselo a Shizuru

-_Ara, nunca oí que te quejaras de mis atenciones, Natsuki_

Natsuki respingó al oírla. Se giro hacia ella con una buena sonrisa fingida nerviosa. Mai suspiró y sonrió al ver la escena. Shizuru se sentó junto a Natsuki.

-Lo juro, ustedes parecen un matrimonio ahora… Bueno, la cena está lista

-Gracias por encargarte, Tokiha-san- Le sonrió Shizuru

-Solo Mai está bien, Shizuru-san

-Bueno, es mejor así, si tú dices Mai-san

-Jajaja vale, vale… La mesa está lista

Natsuki y Shizuru se sentaron a la mesa. Mai había preparado una sopa de fideos sencillos, un plato con pollo pandori y otro más de paella. Ambas se sirvieron y la cena comenzó.

-Como era de esperarse, está delicioso Mai-san

-Jajaja, Gracias Shizuru-san

Para cuando dieron las 10 de la noche Shizuru estaba sacando sábanas limpias del cobertizo en tanto Natsuki desplegaba un sofá cama en el living, Mai terminaba de limpiar la cocina cuando su teléfono llamó.

-¿Si, diga?... Ah, Mikoto… Jajaja no, te dejé una bandeja de carne en el horno… ¿Cómo que ya te la comiste? Era lo del almuerzo y cena… Ahh… Vale, vale, llamaré a Yukino-chan para que te lleve algo de comer… No, volveré en la mañana… Ok, vale… Bien… Yo también Mikoto… Bye

Natsuki la miró. Mai se acercó y la ayudó a extender sábanas limpias. Natsuki sonrió.

-Tú y Mikoto se ven más unidas cada día ¿eh?

-Bueno, a veces siento que simplemente no puedo alejarme de ella… Ya sabes, resulta que la persona más preciada para mi es… ella

-¿Cómo Takumi?

-… No… Mikoto es… es… Diferente ¿sabes?

-Mmm… -Natsuki estiró la sábana y dio una vuelta detrás de Mai –Por eso veías así de detenido a Shizuru, es que extrañas a Mikoto ¿eh?

Mai enrojeció ampliamente.

-¡Natsuki Kuga ven aquí!

Natsuki saltó sobre el sillón y sobre la mesa de centro y rincón justo detrás de Shizuru, quien tenía las manos ocupadas con un par de cobijas y un par de almohadas. Natsuki se puso detrás de ella, Mai por el frente, casi parecían jugara a perseguirse al gato y al ratón.

-¡Deja que te ponga las manos encima, degenerada!

-¡¿Yo?! ¡Tú eras quien miraba a Shizuru!

-¡Deja que te coja y te daré un buen cachete Natsuki!

Dieron un par de vueltas alrededor de la castaña para luego despegar en otra dirección. Shizuru sopló un mechón sobre sus ojos y continuó en silencio hacia el sofá cama. Mientras la persecución alcanzaba nuevos niveles de la casa ella terminó de arreglar el lugar donde Mai dormiría esa noche.

Natsuki dio un brinco sobre la espalda de Shizuru, igual que una salida en salto de ballet, Mai dio un salto más sobre la castaña y cayó sobre la peli azul contra la alfombra.

-¡Vuelve a decirlo y verás como te halo de las orejas hasta que lleguen a Europa!

-¿Y yo que dije? ¡Es que te gusta de verdad! –Natsuki Rio mientras forcejeaba por mantener las manos de Mai lejos de ella

(Meses de práctica con las manos más hábiles de Japón, las de Shizuru)

-¡Serás!- Mai aprisionó sus manos contra su pecho y comenzó a halarle las orejas

-¿Mai-san?- Le llamó Shizuru

Mai se detuvo. Tanto Natsuki como Mai la miraron.

-Está lista tu cama

-Oh… -Mai dejó a Natsuki y se puso de pie –Perdón Shizuru-san, no me di cuenta que habías hecho todo el trabajo

-Oh, no es nada; tú hiciste la cena, esto es a cambio

-Muchas gracias, Shizuru-san

-Vale- Shizuru caminó hacia Natsuki y la ayudó a poner de pie –Además si dejas a mi Natsuki de mal forma no podrá hacerme feliz esta noche

-… Oh no… -Mai suspiró y se mandó un golpecito a la frente –De saberlo, la dejo inválida jajaja

-Era broma- Le sonrió Shizuru –No me gusta tener público en mis intimidades jejeje

-Jajaja vale, gracias por cierto

- Buenas noches, Mai-san

Natsuki y Shizuru entraron a la habitación. Mai miró su bolso, se quitó sus jeans y el sostén y se recostó. Solo la luz de la chimenea iluminaba el lugar.

Aquello que la puso a sudar persiguiendo a Natsuki no era muy erróneo… Verdaderamente Mikoto se había hecho en su vida una persona muy importante; "Se está haciendo toda una mujer de a poco, ya no es la niña de hace 2 años", pensó a sus adentros… Y ciertamente 2 años habían hecho grandes cambios en el cuerpo de niña de Mikoto, su cintura comenzaba a acentuarse, sus rasgos se hacían más finos, sus caderas se comenzaban a ensanchar, y claro, sus pechos comenzaban a hacerse notar.

Mai se estregó los ojos, se dio vuelta al otro lado y se obligó a dormir.

-_Baka, Mai está… aahhhh… basta, Shizuru… Mai escuchará… Shi… Shizuru… ¿Dónde pones tu mano?... Baka… Baka no… Oh ¿Qué caso tiene?..._

Mai se quitó la almohada de la cara y suspiró ruidosamente.

-¿No se cansan de hacerlo? Dios santo…

Miró hacia la ventana. La luz del sol comenzaba a iluminar todo en la gran casa de campo. Mai se levantó y puso sus zapatos, caminó a la cocina y prendió la cafetera.

Tomó una taza de café y salió al pórtico de la casa, se sentó en una mecedora y disfrutó con su taza de café un bello amanecer.

De repente un espejismo azotó su cabeza; la espalda estilizada y perfecta de Shizuru, el como notaba el crecimiento y asentamiento de las curvas de Mikoto, y que ella fue su persona importante todo el tiempo. Sacudió la cabeza… ¿Venía Mikoto corriendo hacia ella en una ilusión cruel de su hormonal sufrimiento reciente?

-… Mikoto… ¿Acaso…?...

Una embestida brutal tumbó a la pelirroja de la mecedora. Al despertar de su fantasía se percató… Que no era una fantasía.

-¡Mai, Mai, moriré si te vas otra vez!

-¡¿Mikoto?!

-¡Qué pasó!- Gritó Natsuki saliendo de un brinco

Estaba cubierta por una sábana apenas. Miró al suelo, Mikoto sobre Mai, la pelirroja con una cara de confusión de película. Natsuki soltó una carcajada, luego tranquilamente volvió a la casa sin decir nada más, solo riendo a carcajadas.

-Juro que me las va a pagar…

-¡Mai, Mai, muro de hambre!

-Si, si, haré algo de comer ¿Bien?

-¡Si!- Mikoto asintió alegremente

Para cuando ambas entraron a la casa, Natsuki y Shizuru estaban en la cocina preparando té, estaban vestidas afortunadamente (pensó Mai). La pelirroja pasó donde ellas estaban y puso a calentar la lumbre al tiempo que miraba la bolsa de víveres de la noche anterior.

-Buen día, Mikoto-chan- Le saludó Shizuru

-¡Hola!- Saludó la chica alegremente

-¿Cómo llegaste tan pronto, Mikoto?- Preguntó Natsuki

-Corrí… - Contestó Mikoto

-Olvidaba que hablo con la chica minino- Natsuki agarró su taza de té y se sentó junto a Mikoto -¿Solo por la comida de Mai?

-¡Claro! Y porque yo quiero a Mai ¡Si!

-Jajaja eso ya todos lo sabemos- Le dijo Natsuki -¿No, Mai?

-No me fastidies!- Le regañó Mai

-¿Y quien fastidia?- Natsuki alzó una ceja desconcertada por la reacción

-Traje cosas para la fiesta, Nao las mandó- Natsuki le entregó una mochila a Natsuki

-¿Nao, en serio?- Natsuki abrió la mochila

Natsuki suspiró. Sonrió casi fingidamente y le mostró a Shizuru todo un contenido completo de licor; vodka, whisky, tequila, cerveza y demás. Shizuru sonrió y suspiró.

-Todo obsequio será bienvenido; cuando Yuuki-san venga le agradeceré- Shizuru puso las botellas en el mini bar

-Supongo… Solo espero que con esto y Midori-sensei aquí la fiesta no se salga de control- Murmuró Natsuki –Porque esa fiesta karaoke de hace unos años… Aun me pesa…

-Jajaja que mal no haberte visto con ese bello vestido, Natsuki- Le dijo Shizuru

-¡Shizuru!- Regañó Natsuki

-Vale, vale, pero en serio te veías linda; Sugiura-sensei donó la fotografía al anuario y quedó de perlas ahí

-Ahh… Me las va a pagar…

Mai miró toda la conversación, pero sus ojos se desviaron al instante hacia Mikoto. La chica llevaba un par de shorts de jean, una camisa sin mangas color verde limón y un par de converse negros. Desde donde estaba sentada como un cachorro mirando la chimenea podía notarse el crecimiento de sus cuervas. Mai reflexionó un momento sobre todo lo que a Mikoto refería… ¿Eran sus sentimientos erróneos? ¿O estaba confundida?...

-¡Oi, Mai, se te riega la sopa!- Le gritó Natsuki

-¡A decirle loca a tu misma Abuela, Natsuki!- Le gritó Mai de regreso

-¡No, se te riega la sopa en serio!

Mai volteó a ver. El caldo de pollo comenzaba a desbordarse. Mai apagó la flama y bajó la olla de la lumbre, comenzó a limpiar el desastre al tiempo que de reojo le echaba una mirada ocasional a la morena en el sillón.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 3**

Mai haló a rastras a Natsuki de la casa. Ya estaba vestida, usaba unos jeans y una polera negra con unos zapatos azules. Ya estaba tan desacostumbrada a salir de allí que sencillamente no se quería ir. Mikoto había tomado una mochila vacía para traer las cosas en la tarde luego de hacer las compras.

-¡Mínimo me debes esto por aguantar tus folladas de anoche, Natsuki!

-Vale, pero no hales ¡Baka, y no es mi culpa!

-¡No culpes a Shizuru-san por tu debilidad! No oí que te quejaras además

-Ya, ya, yo puedo sola… Ustedes van en el teleférico ¿no?

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Y tú en donde irás?- Mai se detuvo y la miró

Natsuki señaló una motocicleta todo terreno al lado derecho de la cabaña. Sonrió. Se colgó al hombro una mochila y caminó hacia ella. Mai suspiró. Agarró a Mikoto de la mano y caminaron hacia la carretera.

-Natsuki, a veces eres muy cruel- Le dijo Shizuru sonriendo

-Lo siento Shizuru, ella haló mis orejas… Y además no caben las dos aquí jajaja

-Bueno, tienes razón… No tardes ¿Si?

-Trataré- Natsuki se subió en la moto -¿Te traigo algo?

-Un poco de Osake… pero no el dulce ¿vale?

-¿Por qué quieres…?...

Shizuru se acercó a su oído y comenzó a susurrar. Sea lo que sea que dijera hizo que la cara de Natsuki brillara y humeara. Natsuki sonrió y asintió.

-Ok, no puedo negarte nada a ti, Shizuru… No te esfuerces demasiado, Mai dejó verduras en el horno por si te da hambre

-Ookini!- Shizuru sonrió –Cuídate, ve con cuidado

-Vale- Natsuki encendió la moto –Volveremos lo más pronto posible, yo me adelantaré con los paquetes

La moto arrancó. Shizuru se despidió con la mano hasta perderla de vista, luego regresó a la cabaña sola.

Mai y Mikoto esperaban paradas fuera de la terminal del teleférico del centro. Natsuki aparcó su moto en frente entonces, se bajó y las alcanzó.

-¿Y por qué la demora? ¿Un rapidito, Natsuki?

-Baka- Natsuki se sonrojó ligeramente –Haremos esto; ustedes irán por la comida, yo iré por los dulces, el helado y un poco más de cerveza, además Shizuru me pidió algo

-¡Si! Mai ¿Comeremos algo?

-Bueno, si tú quieres- Le sonrió Mai

-Vale, nos vemos en un par de horas aquí

Natsuki se separó de ellas hacia la dirección opuesta luego de revisar su billetera.

Mikoto agarró a Mai de la mano por instinto; Mai volteó a verla, Mikoto estaba más alta de lo que recordaba, antes llegaba escasamente a sus hombros, ahora aunque un poco más bajita todavía, le llegaba a las mejillas, su espalda comenzaba a verse mas erguida; la pubertad le estaba sentando de maravilla… ¿Y por qué pasaba tanto tiempo detallando a Mikoto últimamente?

-Oye, Mikoto…

-¿Si?

-¿No has pensado en comenzar a salir con alguien?

-¿Salir?- Mikoto ladeó la cabeza

-Si, eso de tener citas y conocer a otra persona que te guste

-Bueno… Te estoy conociendo a ti… Y me gustas… ¿Esto es una cita, Mai?

Las mejillas de Mai se ruborizaron.

-Eh… Bueno, yo hablaba de algo distinto… Pero si, esto es algo como una cita, creo

-¡Oh! ¿Entonces Mai y yo estamos saliendo? ¿Cómo tu y Tate antes?

-Pues…

Mai no supo responder. Ciertamente estaban haciendo lo mismo que ella una vez intentó con Tate; pero con Mikoto realmente disfrutaba salir y pasar un rato a solas. Mai sonrió; apretó la mano de la morena y siguió caminando.

**000**

Natsuki entró a una licorera grande, le empacaron 4 six pack de cerveza ligera, en ese momento estaba mirando las presentaciones del Osake que Shizuru le pidió.

-_¡Eh tu, Kuga!_

Natsuki volteó a ver. Haruka la miraba sonriendo desafiantemente.

-¿Tu aquí?

-¿Comprando licor para la fiesta? Ni creas que vayan a embolarme tan fácil

-Engañarme, Haruka-chan- Corrigió Yukino saliendo de detrás de ella –Hola Kuga-san

-Hola Yukino- Natsuki le sonrió -¿Vendrán a la fiesta?

-No me perdería de ver que hace esa mujer bubuzuke con la beca que le dieron en Fuuka- Sonrió Haruka –Además La Universidad de Tokio es una amnesia en estudios superiores

-Eminencia- Corrigió de nuevo Yukino

-Pues… Shizuru tomó un trabajo en casa que le ofreció su padre, pero no está estudiando, creo que rechazó la beca

-¡¿La rechazó?!- Gritó Haruka -¡Esa mujer bubuzuke, le romperé la cresta como la vea!

-Cabeza- Suspiró Yukino mirándola –Bueno Haruka-chan, vamos tarde

-Claro, claro… ¡Tonta mujer bubuzuke!- Refunfuñó siguiendo su camino

-Bueno Kuga-san, nos vemos esta noche

-Claro…

Natsuki las vio irse. Al perderlas de vista mandó un suspiró al cielo. Volvió a su asunto, las botellas de Osake, presentaciones y marcas.

**000**

Mai pasaba con un carrito de compras de un mini súper al tiempo que miraba en los congeladores el pescado y el pollo. Mikoto pasaba con los brazos llenos cada tanto con todo lo que Mai le entregó en una lista que trajera. La morena traía de a puñados y los echaba; Mai la miraba irse y volver casi encantada al tiempo que seleccionaba la carne.

-¡Listo!- Afirmó Mikoto

-Bien, gracias Mikoto

Mikoto se paró al lado de ella y la siguió de a poco mientras Mai ponía la carne en el carrito; luego tomó un par de bloques de queso y los puso dentro, Mikoto la miraba en silencio.

-Oye Mai

-¿Dime?

-¿Qué hacen las personas en las citas?

-Pues… -Mai se rascó la cabeza –Creo que… mmm… además de conocerse… A veces se arreglan en ver luego, creo

-¿Cómo una segunda cita?

-Si, algo así

-Ooooh… Oye Mai ¿Podemos tener una segunda cita?

Nuevamente Mai se sonrojó. Asintió y sonrió al tiempo.

-¿Entonces somos como tu y Tate ahora, Mai?

-… ¿Pareja?- Preguntó Mai nerviosamente

Mikoto asintió sonriendo.

-Bueno… Mikoto ¿Tu sabes lo que es una pareja?

-Dos personas que se quieren, creo- Contestó Mikoto

-Bueno y tu… ¿Qué sientes por mi, Mikoto?- El carrito se detuvo

-Que te quiero, Mai

-¿Pero en qué forma?- Preguntó Mai peculiarmente interesada

-Bueno… Cuando pienso en Mai soy feliz; y cuando estoy con Mai mi estomago da vueltas… Y mi pecho me pesa un poco… ¿Eso no es querer?

Mai la miró seriamente. Esa clase de sentimiento por una chica de 16 años no podía ser descrito con tanto detalle de no ser verdadero. Mai apretó la mano de Mikoto y le sonrió dulcemente, la morena le regresó la sonrisa.

-… Y siento que quiero proteger a Mai de todo lo que le haga daño

-Bien- Mai acarició la cabeza de Mikoto –Entonces hablaremos de esto en un rato, comiendo alitas de pollo BBQ ¿Quieres?

-¡Si! ¡Si!

**000**

Natsuki caminaba mirando las vitrinas de ropa interior al tiempo que cargaba ya 3 bolsas con bebidas, dulces y licor de más. En eso chocó de frente con alguien… Alguien muy conocida.

-¿Nao?

-Ah, tu… -Nao suspiró cruzándose de brazos

-¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Nada, por aquí por allá, un poco de nada y algo de todo…

-No te andes de filósofa, araña

-Jajaja esa agresividad me da miedo- Ironizó fingiendo un temblor -¿Les llegaron lo que les mandé ayer con Mikoto? Venía corriendo por la calle cuando justo iba a mandar esto con Yukino

-Claro, todo llegó… ¿Para qué tanto licor? Es demasiado hasta para Midori

-Bueno, es que pensé que podíamos jugar algo cuando estemos en tono ¿No crees?

-… Cuando lo dices tul, algo en mi espina se hiela…

-Qué graciosa; nos vemos en la noche- Nao siguió derecho y la dejó atrás

Natsuki la miró hasta verla perderse de su vista, soltó un suspiro más y siguió derecho en su ruta.

**000**

Mai miraba a Mikoto mientras esta comía a bocados grandes las litas que le ponían enfrente, la pelirroja suspiró. En medio de su inocencia, esta chica había descubierto lo que era verdaderamente QUERER a una persona, Mikoto volteó a ver a Mai y la descubrió mirándola, la chica se sonrojó tímidamente. Sacó un alita y se la ofreció. Mai sonrió y la recibió, ambas comieron desde ese momento.

-Mai, gracias

-No es nada Mikoto… Oye ¿Dormirás hoy conmigo en la casa de Natsuki y Shizuru-san?

-¿Dormir con Mai?...

Mai asintió.

-¡Si!- Mikoto asintió alegremente

-Bueno, terminemos de comer, iremos por la cena de Shizuru-san y nos iremos

Mikoto la siguió luego que Mai pagó la cuenta.

**000**

-¡Natsuki Kuga, tú por aquí!- Midori zarandeó a Natsuki -¿Todo listo para la fiesta?

-Claro –Natsuki le mostró las bolsas

-¡OOOOOH ya veo! Mejor apresurarse entonces

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Llevo unos reportes de Fuuka al hospital, muchos chicos heridos este semestre, que mal, que mal… Yohko me está ayudando con eso

-Ok, bueno, yo tengo que…

-¡Te dejo, te dejo! Nos vemos esta noche ¡Se pondrá bueno, ya verás!

Midori corrió a toda velocidad en dirección al hospital Universitario. Natsuki suspiró, miró el cielo.

-Comienzo a arrepentirme de esta fiesta… No me gusta como se puede poner…


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

Mai y Mikoto entraron, la morena halaba a Mai del brazo, la pelirroja se dejaba llevar por ella (además que estaba suficientemente cansada por el viaje).

-¡Mai, quiero más de esas alitas!

-Vale, vale, cuando bajemos de nuevo comeremos más ¿Quieres?

-¡Si! Estaban deliciosas ¡Como la comida de Mai!

-Jajaja si Mikoto, gracias

-¿Cuándo tendremos otra cita, Mai?

-… ¿Cita?- Mai se sonrojó –Bueno yo… es que…

-_Ustedes, emocionándose así ¿No olvidan algo?_

Mai y Mikoto voltearon a ver a sus espaldas. Natsuki cargaba las 6 bolsas, dos en cada brazo y debajo de las axilas una. Sus piernas se separaban por el efecto del peso y la gravedad. Su cara estaba roja de hacer esfuerzo con ellas.

-Ara, ara, dejemos las conversaciones para noche –Shizuru agarró a Natsuki y le quitó dos bolsas de las manos

Mai y Mikoto le quitaron las demás bolsas. Natsuki suspiró aliviada y cerró la puerta detrás de su espalda.

-Midori, Nao, Haruka y Yukino confirmaron para esta noche- Dijo Natsuki sentándose en el sofá

-¿Cómo es eso de que confirmaron?- Preguntó Mai mientras acomodaba las cosas en la cocina

-Las encontré mientras compraba, oye deja ese Osake por fuera- Natsuki señaló la botella en la mano de la pelirroja

-¿Qué no es para la fiesta?- Mai se lo entregó

-Bueno… -Natsuki se sonrojó y rascó su cuello –Define "fiesta"

-Ahh… _Esa _clase de fiestas, dices

Natsuki guardó la botella en la gaveta privada de Shizuru en la chimenea. Luego volvió con Mai a ayudar con las cosas de la cocina.

Shizuru y Mikoto estaban en el cuarto de lavado, ambas estaban descolgando sábanas y ropa limpia.

Mai y Natsuki se encargaron de abrir espacio en la sala de estar, instalar un TV con un DVD y varios CD al lado del Equipo de Sonido Sorround; la casa Fujino de campo estaba perfectamente equipada para una fiesta de este calibre; para lo que no estaba listo ciertamente era para el calibre de las invitadas.

El timbre sonó la primera vez de la noche. Natsuki se apresuró a abrir.

-¡Natsuki-chan!- Midori la abrazó sofocantemente

-Vale… vale, ya, tengo pulmones por usar… -Natsuki se zafó de ella y respiró hondo

-Vaya, vaya… linda casa…- Dijo Nao entrando de largo

-… Hola Nao- Saludó burlonamente Natsuki al verla pasar de plano

-¿Todo esto de las dos ahora? Tortolitas- Le dijo Nao riendo pícaramente

-Es nuestro nido de amor, si- Contestó Shizuru saliendo de detrás de ella –Bienvenidas a nuestra humilde morada

-Oi, Shizuru… ese comentario no era necesario… -Natsuki se ruborizó

-Ah, pero es verdad- Dijo Mai ofreciendo una bebida fría a las recién llegadas –Es todo lo que una pareja independiente querría

-Brindo por eso, Mai-chan- Dijo Midori levantando el vaso –Pero brindar con esto es de mala suerte… ¿No tienes algo para calentar la garganta?

-Si tiene- Nao pasó de largo hasta la cocina

-Vale, sírvete Nao- Mai sonrió al verla pasar a la cocina

-Esto es- Nao mostró una botella de whisky -¿Una?

-Pero claro- Midori dejó a un lado el vaso de jugo

-¿Está bien que empiecen a beber tan pronto? Son apenas las 8- Les dijo Natsuki

-Es de mala educación dejar a los anfitriones con las compras hechas, Natsuki-chan- Contestó Midori –Aparte así olvidaremos el maldito frío que hace en este monte del carajo

-Buen punto- Dijo Nao sonriendo

-¿Y tu ya tienes edad para beber?- Le preguntó Natsuki a Nao en ánimo de fastidiar

-¿Y tu ya te graduaste?- Le preguntó Nao con una sonrisa igual

-¡Serás!

-Tú empezaste

-¡Oigan basta!- Mai se interpuso en la vista encendida de ambas –Vale, hagamos algo para calmar los ánimos… ¿Mikoto me traes los pasa bocas?

-¡Si!- Mikoto corrió a la cocina

-Pues yo tengo otra idea- Midori puso en la mesa de centro un par de daos color rojo

Natsuki y Mai se acercaron a verlos. Ambas enrojecieron al ver de lo que trataban.

-¡No vamos a desnudarnos con estos dados!- Exclamó Mai

-¿Qué? ¿Tienen miedo de perder?- Les retó la pelirroja

Mai y Natsuki se miraron. Un desafío tan directo.

-Ni de chiste pienso perder con algo tan bajo- Natsuki se cruzó de brazos

-Vale, entonces hagamos una ronda de caras y gestos, y quien pierda tira un dado; después en la ronda rápida serán los dos dados ¿Se animan?

Mikoto, y Shizuru solo quedaron en silencio, pero la amplia sonrisa en la cara de la castaña respondía afirmativamente. Mikoto se puso al lado de Mai, quien estaba determinada a no caer ante tal desafío bajo, por lo que también estaba dentro.

Midori, Nao, Mai, Mikoto Natsuki y Shizuru se sentaron en circulo, una ruleta de twister modificada con los nombres de las 6 en el centro, quien cayera debía ponerse en pie y hacer una mímica, aquella que la protagonista destinara como la que menos se acercara a la adivinanza seria la encargada de tirar el dado.

-Suerte a todas, porque al final de la noche estarán desnudas- Les dijo Midori

Giró la ruleta. Esta se detuvo en Mikoto. Mai sonrió triunfalmente; conocía bastante bien a Mikoto, sabría como responder dependiendo de lo que actuara la chica.

Mikoto se puso de pie sobre la mesa de centro, las 5 chicas voltearon a verla. Mikoto comenzó a levantar un brazo en una posición anormal, después de 20 segundos de actuarlo señaló de primer vez a Shizuru.

-Tiene que ver con un ave… Conociendo a Mikoto-chan debe ser comida, así que me voy por alitas BBQ tal vez

Mikoto no mostró gesto alguno, pero miró a Mai de reojo por un momento.

La siguiente fue Natsuki.

-Eh… Pues creo que como te quedas viendo tanto las palomas cuando estás descansando, ha de ser que imitabas a una paloma… ¿Con el ala quebrada?

Mikoto señaló a Mai. La pelirroja sonrió.

-Alitas BBQ- Mai miró a Shizuru –Con salsa de miel

Mikoto sonrió. Señaló a Nao después.

Nao suspiró y la miró.

-¿Un saltamontes cojo, tal vez?

Mikoto señaló a Midori después.

Midori se mandó un trago grande whisky y sonrió.

-¡Es la señal de paz de las HIME SENTAI!

Todas se le quedaron viendo en silencio. Mikoto suspiró y se volvió a sentar.

-¿Y bien? ¿Quién estaba más lejos de la respuesta?

-No estoy segura… Natsuki, Nao y Midori no acertaron en nada- Mikoto se cruzó de brazos

Las 3 la miraron expectantes.

-Midori- Señaló la morena

-¡Ahh!- Midori agarró los dados de mala gana

Arrojó uno sobre la ruleta de twister y esperó a que cayera en una cara del cubo.

"Falda/Pantalón"

Midori se puso en pie y se quitó su pantalón, se sentó y volvió a dar impulso a la ruleta.

**000**

-Te dije que no tenías que traer todas esas cosas, Haruka-chan

-¡Ni de broma, Yukino! Donde sea que esté esa mujer bubuzuke no confío de sus pensamientos troncos

-Torcidos, Haruka-chan

Ambas ya iban llegando a la cabaña, las luces estaban encendidas, llegaban más o menos una hora tarde de lo planeado.

La puerta estaba entre abierta. Yukino se asomó cautelosamente, pero Haruka con su ánimo siempre enérgico entró de un solo paso.

…

Silencio total

…

Mai, Natsuki, Midori y Nao estaban desnudas, cubriéndose con los cojines del sofá y por sus propias extremidades. Mikoto y Shizuru estaban totalmente vestidas, la segunda sonriendo ampliamente (parecía disfrutar todo lo que estaba ocurriendo), y estaba en medio de las 4 chicas desnudas en una posición "extraña".

-… Ustedes… ¿Qué están haciendo?- Haruka tenía una cara de impresión incomparable

-… Oigan… -Yukino se sonrojó

-Oh, perdonen, comenzamos sin ustedes- Les sonrió Shizuru -¿Gustan entrar al juego ahora?

-¡JAMAS!- Gritó Haruka aterrada

-Shizuru-san y Miko-chin resultaron ser muy buenas en esto de las adivinanzas, una y otra vez perdemos con ellas Jajaja –Rio Midori

-¿Adivinanzas?- Preguntó Yukino

-Si, adivinanzas- Le dijo Nao mostrando la ruleta y los dados

-Oh… ¿No es un juego pervertido?- Preguntó Haruka

-No, pero ya podemos vestirnos ¿verdad?- Preguntó Natsuki a Shizuru con voz suplicante

-Bueno, solo por esta vez les dejaré ir- Sonrió Shizuru

Al tiempo que lo dijo, tomó un cobertor y lo puso alrededor de Natsuki; Mikoto cubrió a Mai con su cuerpo y un cojín por detrás y caminaron hacia el estudio con toda la ropa de la pelirroja pegada al cuerpo. Midori tomó su ropa y cubriéndose con el cojín que tomaba caminó en retroceso hasta la parte ciega de la cocina, Nao en cambio solo se metió detrás del sillón con su ropa. Haruka y Yukino soltaron un suspiro.

-¿Y para esto Reito se quería afanar?... Qué bueno que no vendrá, esto mínimo lo traquea

-Noquea, Haruka-chan- Corrigió Yukino

-Como sea- Haruka soltó su bolso y se sentó en el sofá

En eso salió Natsuki ajustando sus jeans.

-¿Algo de tomar, Haruka?- Ofreció ella mostrando el mini bar

-Nada de esas baraterías... ¿Tienes algo de clase?

-Bueno... –Natsuki se rascó el cuello –Puedo hacerte un cóctel si quieres

Haruka entre cerró los ojos y la miró.

-¿Sabes hacer cócteles?

-Me saltaba las clases hablando de negocios en un bar ¿Tú que crees?

-Vale... Con ralladura de limón y mandarina

-Bien, dame un momento

Natsuki se agachó y sacó varias botellas del mini bar. Shizuru salió doblando el cobertor en sus manos, sonrió y se dirigió donde estaba Haruka.

-¿Cómo sigues, Suzushiro-san?

-Molesta ¡Muy molesta, Fujino!

-¿Ah si?... ¿Por qué?

-¡Rechazaste la beca, tu, pequeña insolada!

-Insolente- Le dijo Yukino sonriendo

-Bueno, es que necesitaba tiempo para trabajar, mi padre no me dio mucha opción- Contestó Shizuru –Seguro lo entiendes... Tu familia no te permitió ir a la universidad para dejarte a cargo de la Constructora ¿verdad?

-Bueno... no creí que tu familia te presionara tanto...

-Jejeje bueno, estamos iguales... Tomémonos un descanso por hoy- Shizuru levantó su copa de vino tinto

Natsuki le entregó por encima de la barra un cóctel a Haruka, ésta lo recibió y chocó el cristal con Shizuru. Antes no se llevaban del todo bien, pero siempre hubo cierta unión, incluso después del lío con el Festival HIME, eso se notaba. Natsuki y Yukino intercambiaron una mirada de alivio.

**000**

Mai terminaba de ajustar sus jeans mientras Mikoto echaba un ojo a que nadie entrara en el estudio. Luego tomó el brassier del suelo.

-¿Ves algo?

-Están sentadas y beben... Shizuru y Haruka- Dijo Mikoto

-Oh, bien...

Mikoto volteó a ver sobre el hombro a Mai. Esa espalda amplia, la perfecta forma y caída ideal de sus pechos, su cadera amplia y su cintura fina, por un segundo solo quiso quedarse así, solo viéndola. Mai se dio la vuelta luego de ponerse el sostén y la miró. Al encontrarse sus miradas, Mai se sonrojó. Esta química imposible de ignorar ya era suficiente entre ambas como para sentirse nerviosas estando a solas. Mikoto volteó la cabeza nuevamente hacia la puerta a mirar por entre la puerta y la pared lo que pasaba afuera. Mai se puso su camisa y ambas salieron.

-¡Ya era hora!- Dijo Haruka al verlas salir

Sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus ojos entre cerrados, sus hombros tambaleaban levemente. Shizuru la sostenía del brazo derecho. Yukino y Natsuki les hicieron una seña, ya estaba ebria. Midori y Nao salieron de sus propios escondites y recibieron la misma seña.

-¿Qué le pusiste al cóctel?- Preguntó Midori

-Vodka, whisky, algo de anís, mandarina y ralladura de limón- Contestó Natsuki

-Bueno, tu tirabas a dormirla ¿verdad?

-¡Y cómo jodas voy a saber yo cuales cóctel son más fuertes, demonios!

Midori se sentó junto a Haruka con la botella de vino en la mano. La rodeó del cuello con el brazo y bebió un trago largo.

-¡La noche es joven y nosotras igual!

-¡POR JAPÓN!- Gritó a todo pulmón Haruka proponiendo un brindis

-¡Por...!... Pues por ti... Que tu vida sea menos jodida que la mía ¡Salud!

Shizuru sostuvo a Haruka para evitar que cayera al echar la cabeza hacia atrás para beber un trago más. Mai suspiró.

-Haré una bebida de raíces que aprendí para la borrachera, eso las pondrá algo más lúcidas

-Gracias, Mai-san- Le sonrió Yukino

-Yo quiero comer- Dijo Nao siguiéndola

-Se me ocurre un sándwich de mayonesa- Agregó Natsuki siguiéndolas

Mikoto se sentó junto a Midori. A este punto Midori y Haruka cantaban la lambada a dúo en tanto Shizuru cuidaba que la rubia gritona no cayera hacia atrás. Mikoto estaba al tanto de que Midori no tirara el sofá hacia atrás muy fácilmente. Yukino esperaba las bebidas impacientemente desde la barra.

Nao y Natsuki asomaron primero, ambas comían una pieza de un mismo sándwich grande de jamón y mayonesa.

Mai salió detrás de ellas con 2 vasos de cristal con un contenido verdoso, se los entregó a las dos.

-¿Y esto?- Preguntó Midori

-Huele a trasero- Agregó Haruka

-Son bebidas energizantes, para que estén despiertas en la noche- Mintió Mai

Midori y Haruka chocaron los vasos, se los mandaron derecho de un solo trago. De inmediato las caras de ambas se pusieron azules. Como un relámpago ambas corrieron al baño y al lavadero a vomitar. Mikoto y Shizuru fueron tras ellas a "asistirlas"

Mai se sentó en el sofá, Natsuki se sentó junto a ella. Mai suspiró mientras miraba a Mikoto correr con toallas de papel donde estaba Midori.

-Natsuki

-Dime- Contestó Natsuki

-¿Cómo supiste que si amabas a Shizuru-san?

Natsuki se dispuso a dar un bocado cuando la escuchó. Bajó el sándwich y miró a Shizuru, ella estaba sobando la espalda de Haruka mientras ésta botaba sus entrañas en el lavadero. Suspiró y sonrió.

-Siempre lo supe... Pero no me daba cuenta que ella era tanto para mí; es como la gravedad... De repente mi mundo no giraba alrededor de la nada que creía, cuando me di cuenta solo podía mirarla a ella, solo pensaba en ella, y tenerla cerca me hacía feliz... Cuando estamos juntas, siento que estoy... completa ¿Entiendes?

Mai miró a Mikoto, se tocó el pecho y sonrió.

-Sí... creo que lo entiendo...

-¿Por qué lo preguntaste de repente?- Preguntó Natsuki

-Nunca sentí que realmente tuviera alguien a quien amar ¿sabes?... Solo me preocupaba por otros y hacer felices a todos menos a mí... Y ahora siento que ya no sé lo que quiero; pero de repente siento algo en mi pecho que me hace temblar y quiero solo... ser feliz con... con... Ahh...

-Mikoto... –Dijo Natsuki sonriendo

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Has estado todo el día viéndola y suspirando cada que te mira, y ella anda igual... ¿Han hecho algo ustedes?

-¿Hacer? ¿Hacer qué?- Mai ladeó la cabeza

-Olvídalo, eso significa que no... Oye no soy quien para recomendarte nada... Lo cierto es...

-¡Que estás jodida!- Exclamó Nao sentándose en medio de las dos

Mai y Natsuki la miraron. Nao miró a ambas y se alzó de hombros.

-¿Qué? Hablan muy fuerte; lo cierto es que solo debes ir y aclarar lo que sienten las dos y ya

-... Tienes razón, Nao-chan... –Dijo Mai mirando a Mikoto

-¡Oh, no me digas que ahora Nao es la Doctora Corazón!- Dijo Natsuki sobresaltando

-Natsuki por favor, es un buen consejo- Regañó Mai

-¡BUYA!- Celebró Nao cruzando las piernas –Kuga 0, Nao 1

-¡Yo te daré tu cero, araña!

Nao le metió el pedazo de sándwich que le quedaba en la boca y se cruzó de brazos. Natsuki se rindió. Ella y Nao se llevaban como perros y gatos, pero ciertamente había un toque de amistad incondicional en todo esto... con ciertos matices misteriosos en los ojos de Nao cuando veía de cerca a Natsuki.

Shizuru y Mikoto se encargaron de poner a Midori y Haruka en la alfombra sobre un par de colchonetas preparadas desde antes, ambas estaban rendidas por lo que cayeron roncando enseguida.

-Buehh!... –Nao estiró los brazos –Hora de dormir ¿Dónde me toca?

-Ahh... por aquí...- Natsuki la guió a ella y Yukino al cuarto de huéspedes

-Mai-san, Mikoto-chan- Les llamó Shizuru –Su habitación está por aquí

-¿Hay otra?- Preguntó Mai

-En la que se quedaba Natsuki sola cuando recién vinimos, recuerden que tenía una herida en el costado, por lo que al menos entonces debió dormir sola por 2 semanas

En lo que explicaba llegaron a una habitación al lado del cuarto de lavado. Era acogedora, pequeña, pero tenía una cama suficientemente grande para ambas. Las maletas y pertenencias de ambas estaban ahí (Natsuki se había encargado de todo en la tarde).

-Bueno, hay cobijas de más en el cobertizo- Les señaló Shizuru –Si necesitan algo, ya saben donde estaremos Natsuki y yo

-Gracias, Shizuru-san

-Sí, gracias- Asintió Mikoto

-Vale, descansen- Shizuru las despidió con una sonrisa

Shizuru se retiró.

Mai y Mikoto quedaron a solas

...

**000**

Shizuru alcanzó a Natsuki, esta estaba en la sala de estar, apagaba las luces y quitaba las botellas del suelo cuando Shizuru la abrazó por la cintura.

-Me asustaste, baka- Le sonrió Natsuki

-No era el plan, pero si sonríes es porque fue una buena impresión

Natsuki le dio un corto beso en los labios. Shizuru se aferró a la cintura de Natsuki y prolongó el beso de una muy apasionada forma.

Natsuki se separó de ella y la miró.

-Tenemos muchos invitados hoy

-Jejeje vale, tu ganas- Shizuru la soltó –Ven a dormir, mañana será un largo día

-Sí, lo sé- Natsuki miró el desorden total que estaba hecha la casa –Bueno, como despiertes llámame, arreglaremos esto juntas

-Hecho- Shizuru la arrastró de la mano a la habitación y cerró la puerta

Había sido una larga noche. Todo había ocurrido tan rápido que no se percataron de cuando llegó la media noche y más allá. Puede ser que la madrugada entrada ya diera lugar para reposar un poco... pero no.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 5**

La casa estaba en total silencio. Se oía el canto de los grillos afuera de la cabaña, y la niebla comenzaba a bañar las ventanas empañándolas desde afuera. Esta sensación de nervios recorría todo el cuerpo de Mai mirando con sus mejillas encendidas la cama única que debería compartir con Mikoto. La morena estaba el baño lavándose los dientes, Mai estaba enpijamada ya, sentada a un lado de la cama, pero sin atreverse a recostarse. Por alguna razón simplemente no podía mover su cuerpo, estaba "paralizada" ¿Qué era esta sensación de nervios que no le permitía razonar bien?

Mikoto entró a la habitación. Ella solo usaba una camisa vieja que Reito le había obsequiado después del Festival HIME.

-¿Mai?

-… Bueno… ¿En qué lado quieres dormir?

-No me importa, solo… donde pueda abrazar a Mai

Mai se sonrojó aún más. Se hizo a un lado tomando el lado izquierdo de la cama. Mikoto se recostó junto a ella y como era su costumbre, se abrazó a su pecho.

-¿Te sientes bien, Mai? Estás caliente

-¡¿Ca-Caliente?!

-Como con fiebre

-Oh… -Mai suspiró aliviada -Oye, Mikoto…

-¿Dime?

-¿No sientes algo extraño estando aquí conmigo?

Mikoto sonrió. Un leve rubor se asomó por sus mejillas y la miró directo a los ojos.

Cogió la mano de Mai y la puso en su propio pecho; Mai tembló; ese pecho de Mikoto que antes era plano y huesudo, ahora comenzaba ampliarse y la forma de sus pechos realzaba por los pliegues de la camisa. El corazón de la morena latía con fuerza y aceleradamente.

-¿Desde cuándo te sientes así, Mikoto?

-Ya no me acuerdo… Pero me hace feliz que Mai me permita estar con ella cuando me siento así, porque así soy feliz

-… ¿De verdad, Mikoto?

-¡Sí!- Asintió ella

-¿Sabes? Yo también he sentido cosas en los últimos días…

-¿Cosas?- Mikoto levantó la cabeza

-… Mikoto… tu sabes el tipo de relación que tienen Shizuru-san y Natsuki ¿cierto?

-Oh, pues… Sé que se aman… ¿Verdad?

-Pero esa clase de amor… es diferente al que crees…

-¿Es decir que lo que hacen en la cama y la razón por la que se besan en la boca es porque son iguales a Akane y Kazuya?

-… Bueno, sí… exacto… ¿Desde cuándo que entiendes todo esto?- Preguntó Mai notablemente sorprendida

-Desde el Festival, cuando pasó lo de Yukino y lo de Natsuki y Shizuru

-… Ya veo… Perdona, creo que te subestimé, Mikoto lo siento mucho

-¿Por qué me preguntaste eso, Mai?

-Bueno… Es por lo que yo siento, lo que he sentido los últimos días…

-¿Amas a Shizuru y Natsuki?

-¡NO!- Mai sobresaltó sonrojada -¡No, ellas no!... Ellas no… Es… alguien más, una chica…

-¿Y quién es?

Mai se mordió el labio. Se incorporó. Botón a botón fue desajustando la camisa de su pijama. Mikoto la miraba sin entender lo que hacía, se incorporó y la miró de espaldas; Mai la miró sobre el hombro. Entonces se bajó los pantalones del pijama. Ahora estaba solo en su traje de nacimiento, aun dándole la espalda a Mikoto. La morena miró la figura de reloj de arena de Mai perfectamente proporcionada y voluptuosa sintiendo la sangre fluir al rostro y sus manos comenzar a sudar y temblar.

-Es alguien que no creí llegar a atesorar tanto… una chica que no quiero sacar de mi vida…

-… ¿Amas a alguien más, Mai?- Un nudo se hizo en la garganta de Mai

-… No, Mikoto… Te amo a ti

Mai se volvió hacia Mikoto de frente, la chica la miró embobada pudiendo apreciar su cuerpo a plenitud bañado solo por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana.

**000**

Natsuki se escabulló en puntillas hacia el living, donde en la gaveta privada de Shizuru guardó la botella de Osake. Estaba despeinada y su pijama abierto en el pecho, tomó el Osake en silencio cuando un ruido de bamboleo la detuvo súbitamente. Venía desde el cuarto de lavado, parecía un rechinar, como un mueble viejo siendo arrastrado, o más bien un golpeteo en la pared… ¿Qué podía ser?

Cuidadosamente caminó hacia la sala de lavado. Ese sonido venía del cuarto privado que Shizuru dio a Mikoto y Mai. Abrió cuidadosamente la puerta para encontrarse con una escena que heló su espina. Mai estaba sobre Mikoto, la morena movía sus caderas contra las de ella en un bamboleo que sacudía la cama salvajemente.

Rápidamente cerró la puerta de nuevo se pegó del muro sin poder creer lo que acababa de ver.

Entro a la habitación de regreso, donde una Shizuru muy caliente y desnuda cubierta por las sábanas esperaba ansiosa. Al verla gateó sobre la cama para recibir la botella de Osake; Natsuki estaba boquiabierta, su expresión impresionada era imborrable.

-¿Pasó algo? ¿Otra vez el baño está tupido, Natsuki?

-… Ma-Ma-Ma…. Mai….

-¿Mai-san?

-… Mi-Mikoto…

-¿Mikoto-chan?- Shizuru la ayudó a sentarse

-… Ellas… y Mai estaba encima… La cama se movía… ¡Y van a dañar esa cama, Dios santo!

-Haber, déjame entender… Natsuki ¿Ellas estaban haciendo…?...

Natsuki asintió antes que Shizuru terminara la frase.

Shizuru sonrió.

-Bueno, que ellas hagan su propia magia… Nosotras haremos la nuestra ¿no?

-¿Escuchaste algo de lo que acabo de decir, Shizuru?

Natsuki quedó sin habla. Aunque llevaban 2 meses de hacer el amor cuando se les antojara nunca se cansaba de babear apreciando la perfecta figura estilizada de Shizuru. La castaña la miraba incitantemente llamándola con el dedo índice. Como un cachorro Natsuki gateó sobre la cama y se puso sobre ella. Los besos y las caricias comenzaron. Shizuru agarró con la mano el Osake de la mesa de noche y lo destapó. Gota a gota comenzó a rociar su propio pecho con el licor, y Natsuki ni corta ni perezosa comenzó a beber en la más fina copa de todo Japón.

**000**

La mañana llegó acompañada de una resaca insoportable. Haruka despertó a todos en la casa con un alarido de dolor que aquejaba su cabeza.

Midori despertó sosteniendo su cabeza, Nao fue la tercera en salir de la habitación, solo usaba un pantalón de pijama y una sudadera azul oscura. Echó un bostezo y se sentó en el sofá.

Yukino asomó cubriéndose con una manta pequeña, se sentó junto a Nao. Ambas resignadas de ya no poder recuperar el sueño que el grito de Haruka les quitó. La rubia estaba en la cocina revolcando la alacena en busca de una aspirina.

Natsuki y Shizuru salieron juntas, ambas cubiertas por un par de levantadoras (pero nada debajo de estas)

-¿Qué demonios pasó? ¿Alguien atropelló una zarigüeya o qué jodas chilló de esa manera?- Preguntó Natsuki estregándose los ojos

-Haruka-chan tiene resaca por anoche- Dijo Yukino

-… Oh… En ese caso… -Natsuki caminó a la cocina junto a Haruka

Sacó de una gaveta una aspirina y se la dio con un vaso de agua.

Haruka la bebió y se sentó junto a Yukino.

-No sé que me hicieron anoche, pero me siento fetal

-Fatal, Haruka-chan- Dijo Yukino –Shizuru-san ¿Podemos usar su baño?

-¿Al mismo tiempo?- Dijo Nao sonriendo

-¡N-No!- Yukino se sonrojó –Haruka-chan ¿Por qué no te das una ducha? Luego iremos al centro y tomaremos una soda fría

-Tienes buenas ideas Yukino- Sonrió Haruka -¿Y bien bubuzuke?

-No puedo negarle el baño a un invitado- Contestó sonriendo –El agua caliente es el grifo izquierdo

Haruka entró al baño y aseguró la puerta.

-¿Mai-chan y Mikoto se fueron anoche?- Preguntó Yukino

-No, de hecho ellas… -Natsuki se sonrojó al recordar lo que vio la noche anterior -… Bueno, han de estar… pues, cansadas…

-¿Cansadas de qué? ¿De oír tus gemidos toda la madrugada?- Dijo Nao

La cara de Natsuki se puso color rojo brillante al escucharla; Shizuru sonrió por lo bajo. Nadie mejor que ella sabía que Natsuki a la hora de la intimidad no sabía contener sus reacciones (en todo sentido).

-¡Baka! Es que Mai cuidó de Haruka y Midori anoche haciéndoles esa bebida, si no estarían de muerte

-¿Y Mikoto? A esta hora siempre está rondando buscando comida

Yukino asintió. Midori apenas modulaba mientras su cabeza caía involuntariamente en el hombro de Nao.

-… Ehh… Bueno, es que… ¡Claro! Mai hizo la cena igual…

-Iré a ver si todo está bien- Yukino se dispuso a ir en busca de las dos

-¡NO!- Natsuki se puso en su camino –Digo, no… ehh… bueno, iré yo ¿vale?

-Y ponte ropa interior de una vez, se nota que tienes frío- Dijo Nao sonriendo maliciosamente

Natsuki se cubrió su pecho por reflejo. Nuevamente Shizuru sonrió por lo bajo.

Natsuki suspiró antes de tocar la puerta. Pero justo antes que sus nudillos tocaran la madera de la puerta una Mai recién bañada y ajustando sus jeans salió. La miró ciertamente sorprendida de verla a punto de tocar.

-Oh, Natsuki… ¿Pasa algo?

-… No… Bueno si… ¿Por qué te…?... No, olvídalo, solo me preguntaba porque no te habías levantado

-Bueno, estaba algo cansada- Un ligero rubor rosa cubrió las mejillas de Mai –Pero ya estoy mejor luego de un baño. ¿Qué quieren desayunar hoy?

Mai siguió de plano hacia la cocina.

-Buen día a todas- Saludó poniéndose el delantal

-¿Harás el desayuno?- Preguntó Nao

-Bueno, ninguna de ustedes podría en las condiciones en que están… Incluida Shizuru-san- Mai señaló sus piernas desnudas y pies descalzos

Shizuru sonrió. Le guiñó un ojo a Natsuki y regresó a la habitación.

Natsuki miró a Mai.

-Oye ¿Y Mikoto?

Mai se detuvo por un instante.

-… Duerme- Contestó aun dándole la espalda

-¿Todavía?- Preguntó Yukino extrañada

-Estaba algo soñolienta así que no la desperté- Contestó aún sin mirar a Yukino

-¿No será que ustedes dos les siguieron el ejemplo a Natsuki con su mujer?- Señaló Nao a modo de broma

Las manos de Mai temblaron. Su cara enrojeció.

-N-No, solo estábamos… ya sabes, cansadas…

-¿Cansas de qué?- Preguntó Midori despertando

Mai volteó a ver a Natsuki. Ella miraba al suelo; Mai suspiró; Natsuki ya sabía la situación desde que no mostraba reacción alguna. No era correcto con ella misma o con Mikoto pretender ocultar esto de todos los demás, menos de quienes ya se daban por enterados del asunto. Haruka acababa de salir del baño ya vestida, le entregó una toalla de Yukino.

-Bueno… es que anoche tuvimos una madrugada extenuante- Contestó Mai al tiempo que ponía una pasta en la lumbre

-¿Extenuante?- Haruka ladeó la cabeza

-Si, es que… estábamos juntas… juntas, JUNTAS

Haruka y Yukino parpadearon sin entender. Nao tenía los ojos abiertos como platos al igual que Natsuki, Midori apenas moduló dejando caer de su boca un cigarrillo que se disponía a fumar. Silencio total.

Haruka miró en todas direcciones… Por fin comprendió.

-¡Entonces ustedes estaban… estaban folletos!

-Estaban folla… Bueno… En esa situación, Haruka-chan- Corrigió Yukino sonrojada

-¡OOOOh eso lo explica! Ya decía yo que Fujino no tenía la voz tan aguda, entonces teníamos una sinfonía de 4 montada en la madrugada ¿no?

-¿Tu escuchaste, Yukino-chan?- Preguntó Mai de forma avergonzada

-Oh… Bueno, no, traje mis tapones, si no los uso no puedo dormir- Le dijo Yukino sonriendo

-Ya veo… Bueno, voy a llevarle algo en lo que la pasta está lista- Mai caminó a la habitación con una bandeja con waffles con jamón

-… Seguro, como es su novia nueva entonces a ella le da los waffles- Protestó Nao –Oye Kuga ¿Me puedo hacer el desayuno yo misma?

Natsuki le hizo un gesto con la mano cediéndole el paso.

Yukino fue la siguiente en pasar a la ducha, Midori pasó a la ducha del cuarto de lavado en tanto Haruka solo veía las noticias matutinas.

Natsuki entró a la habitación que compartía con Shizuru, la castaña estaba sentada en la cama, rodeada por una toalla mientras con otra se secaba el cabello húmedo.

-¿Y Mai-san?- Preguntó ella

-Con Mikoto… Fue tan fácil para ella decir que anoche estuvo en fulgores con Mikoto que me dejó por el piso por como estuvimos tú y yo durante tanto tiempo… Bueno, me alegra en parte

-Jejeje mi Natsuki; es que tu eres mucho más obstinada que cualquier chica que conozco- Le dijo sonriendo mientras elegía entre un par de poleras sobre la cama

-¿Y eso qué significa?- Natsuki se cruzó de brazos

Shizuru dejó lo que hacía. Le dio un beso en la frente y le sonrió al tiempo que quitaba un mechón de cabello de su rostro.

-Que eres la única que pudo cautivarme solo siendo tú misma… Es todo

Natsuki sonrió.

-Baka… diciendo esas cosas… -Natsuki le acarició la cintura

-Como los demás se vayan iremos de compras, Natsuki

-¿Después de lo de ayer, en serio?- Resopló la peli azul

-Vamos, ánimo; tenemos que reponer los víveres que se han gastado los últimos días, además necesito ropa interior nueva

-Ah… Iremos a comprar ropa, ya entiendo…

-Y tomaremos un helado en la tarde ¿Te parece?

-Claro que si… Mientras tomaré una ducha

Las manos veloces de Shizuru desataron el nudo de la bata levantadora dejando a Natsuki al descubierto. Naturalmente después de lo ocurrido en la madrugada, estaba desnuda. Shizuru se acercó y dio una olida a su cuello.

-Aun hueles a Osake

-Jajaja no me imagino porqué- Contestó sarcásticamente

-Hay que comprar otra botella… O tal vez un aperitivo de vainilla… O de cereza…

-¿Nunca te cansas de esto, Shizuru?

Shizuru la abrazó con fuerza.

-Cansarme de hacerte el amor, es como cansarme de amarte, Natsuki

Natsuki apretó las manos de Shizuru. Le dio un beso en la frente y sonrió.

-Bueno… Yo nunca dije que me cansara de hacerlo tampoco

-Son buenas noticias entonces- Shizuru se sentó en la cama de nuevo y miró nuevamente las prendas –Asistiré a Mai-san en tanto te duchas

-Bien, gracias Shizuru

Natsuki entró al baño. Como estaba en la habitación privada suya y de Shizuru no se molestó en cerrar la puerta (Nunca lo hacía).

Shizuru vistió una polera violeta sin mangas y una falda negra de pliegues, usó un par de botas violetas oscuras y salió al tiempo que con un cepillo peinaba su cabello aún húmedo.

-A tiempo, ya nos vamos Bubuzuke

-Suzushiro-san; un placer haberlas recibido- Le sonrió Shizuru

-Vale, vale, ya nos pelaremos después

Shizuru miró de reojo a Yukino. Esta se alzó de hombros, ni ella entendió lo que Haruka quiso decir.

-Pues vale, siempre serán bienvenidas aquí

Haruka y Yukino salieron. Justo en ese momento se oyó un grito ahogado en el baño de visitantes. Nao salió cubierta por una toalla a medias, todo su cuerpo goteaba agua. Shizuru la miró. Se cruzó de brazos y apreció la escena un momento.

-¿Algún problema, Yuuki-san?

-¡Si! ¡Una maldita araña del tamaño de mi cabeza está en la ducha!

-Oh, ya veo… Vale, busca el insecticida en mi mesa de noche, veré si la atrapo, si no… ya veremos

Nao corrió a la habitación de Shizuru (Donde sin saberlo estaba Natsuki).

Abrió la puerta afanadamente.

…

Silencio total

Natsuki estaba al lado de la cama, totalmente al descubierto solo secando su cabello con una toalla.

Nao quedó boquiabierta; su propia toalla también cayó al suelo.

Natsuki palideció y entró en pánico.

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡FUERA DE AQUIIIIIIII!

Nao se estrelló contra el sofá al ser golpeada por una patada en el pecho. Natsuki cerró la puerta de un golpe.

Shizuru se asomó del baño de visitantes y vio el sofá tirado hacia atrás en medio del living.

-¿Yuuki-san?

Nao asomó la cabeza, se sobaba la coronilla con una expresión de dolor al tiempo que con un cojín se cubría.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que tu mujer no está vacunada contra la rabia? ¡Pega como mula!

-Oh, perdona… Olvidaba que Natsuki estaba duchándose

-¡No me digas!- Nao la miró con una expresión irónica -¿Oye que llevas ahí?

Nao señaló la mano de Shizuru. La castaña tenía algo en su mano izquierda; lo enseñó. No era nada menos que la araña que Nao mencionó.

-¡Pero qué carajos…!

-Oh, resulta que es un dulce animal gentil; lo liberaré en el jardín- Shizuru miró curiosa la tarántula mover sus patas sobre su mano

-¡¿Gentil?! ¡Esa cosa pesa lo mismo que yo!

-Oh vamos Yuuki-san; todas la criaturas vivientes merecen una segunda oportunidad- Shizuru caminó a la puerta –Ya puedes entrar a ducharte

-Si, claro… Lindo despertar…

Shizuru salió hacia el jardín. Nao se sobó la cabeza nuevamente verificando no estar sangrando, luego entró de regreso al baño a terminar con su baño.

Ni las mañanas se libraban de la cotidianidad descabellada de las ex HIMEs, por lo que solo pensar en lo que podría ser una rutina, ya era desconcertante.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO 6**

Natsuki y Shizuru estuvieron en el centro de compras para el medio día. Hacía calor, por lo que Shizuru venía con una falda roja hasta las rodillas y una camisilla negra, un par de sandalias bajas color marrón y una pava de sol.

Natsuki solo usaba unos jeans y una camisa de mangas cortas abierta color violeta y debajo de esta una polera ceñida negra.

Ya estaban tan acostumbradas la una a la otra que andar de manos agarradas no les era nada, pero a los demás si les era "diferente".

-¿Es tan extraño ver a dos mujeres juntas? Por favor… -Suspiró Natsuki

-Todos están celosos de mi, Natsuki- Dijo Shizuru –Porque ya tengo la fama de haber secuestrado a una hermosa mujer para mi sola jejeje

-Baka… -Sonrió Natsuki –Al menos Mai y Mikoto tendrán tiempo de aclarar la relación ¿no?

-Exacto… ¡Oh mira! Hay descuentos en la licorera

-¿Sigues con esa idea?

-No es el licor, es la copa de la que bebes, Natsuki

-Como digas Shizuru- Natsuki la siguió sonriendo

**000**

Mikoto estaba en la cama aun comiendo, Mai traía bandejas de comida de seguido, sonreía ampliamente al verla devorarlas con ganas. Mikoto la miraba sonriendo en medio de cada comida. Seguían sin decir palabra alguna, pero aquellas miradas cómplices hablaban por si solas. En un momento Mai recogió todos los platos, pero para su sorpresa encontró a una Mikoto llevando la mayor parte de ellos delante de ella. Mai puso todo en el fregadero y suspiró. Miró a Mikoto de reojo.

-Oye, Mikoto…

Mikoto la miró.

-¿Quisieras… seguir con esto?... ¿O te molesta lo que pasó ayer?

-Lo que hicimos… no Mai, fue algo que nunca creí poder sentir por alguien más… ¡Y quiero estar con Mai otra vez!

Mai se sonrojó ampliamente.

-¿Te refieres a… como anoche…?

-… Sé que tal vez Mai no quiere estar con chicas por lo que pasó antes con Tate… pero yo puedo ser… no… ¡Seré mejor que nadie para Mai!

-No es, Mikoto… yo solo busco a quien realmente amo y… siento que esa persona eres tu…

-… ¿De verdad?

Mai asintió sonrojada.

-Por eso entiendo lo que Natsuki pasó con Shizuru-san para poder estar juntas… y ahora se lo que es tener a alguien preciado contigo, y el querer protegerla y estar con ella…

-… Mai…

-Así que ya no quiero seguir dudando más sobre mí… Mikoto ¿quieres estar conmigo aun si soy la más insoportable mujer con la que te puedes topar?

-¡Si!- Contestó sin dudar

**000**

-Bueno, ya tenemos todo- Dijo Natsuki revisando las bolsas -¿Cómo vas por allá Shizuru?

-Todo en orden- Afirmó Shizuru al revisar sus bolsas -¿Vamos?

-Vale, no estoy bien segura de que Mai aun esté allá… pero si lo está, tendremos que hacer de comer al llegar… Mikoto come por todo un corregimiento jajaja

-Bueno, es una chica saludable… Y crece con rapidez, se ha desarrollado

-No estarías mirándola ¿O si?

-No es posible pasar por alto cuando un botón florece, como tu Natsuki

-Oi, Shizuru… compararme con Mikoto es cruel

-Jajaja pero mi Natsuki es única al final- Shizuru se abrazó al brazo de Natsuki

-Vale, no puedo enojarme contigo, Shizuru… -Le sonrió Natsuki -¿Me harás un masaje cuando lleguemos?

-Los que tú quieras

-Me gusta como suena eso…

**000**

La noche cayó pronto, y cuando has tenido el día ocupado, cae con mayor velocidad. Natsuki y Shizuru llegaron cada una a atestada de bolsas de las compras del día. La casa estaba oscura, no había nada en el fuego. Natsuki encendió la luz del living y la sala de estar y dejó las bolsas en el suelo.

-¿Mai? ¿Mikoto?

No hubo respuesta.

-Bueno, deben haberse ido… -Natsuki se sentó en el sofá

-Natsuki- Llamó Shizuru

-¿Dime?

Shizuru subió sobre Natsuki rodeándola con las piernas, de cada lado de la cadera de Natsuki, sus brazos apoyados en el espaldar del sofá aprisionando a Natsuki.

-… O-Oi… Shizuru… -Natsuki se sonrojó al tener tan de cerca ambos pechos de Shizuru

-¿Sabes? Compré un aperitivo de vainilla… Y solo contigo compartiría eso… ¿Quieres?

-… Si, si quiero… -Los ojos de Natsuki estaban posados en el escote de Shizuru

-¿Y de dónde lo quieres beber?

-… De… de… -Seguía hipnotizada en el mismo lugar

Shizuru se echó a reír con la escena.

-¡Hey!- Regañó Natsuki mirándola a la cara esta vez

-Lo siento, lo siento… Es que la cara de mi Natsuki lucía adorable mirándome de esa forma tan pervertida

-¿Pervertida yo? ¡Eres una cínica!

-Sí, soy incurable- Shizuru se abalanzó a Natsuki otra vez –Pero solo soy para ti, Natsuki

Un beso muy apasionado fue plasmado sobre Natsuki, quien a su vez se dejó recostar sobre el sofá. La intensidad de las caricias y el calor que comenzaban a emanar ambas conducía solo a una cosa.

Natsuki abrió la camisa de Shizuru dejando al descubierto su pecho y abdomen, con un brassier fino de encajes violeta cubriendo aquel par de montañas hipnotizantes de la castaña. Shizuru haló la camisa de Natsuki, después quitó su camisilla dejándola solo con su jean y su mismo brassier, uno color negro con detalles en hilo plateado.

-_¿Natsuki?_

La peli azul sobresaltó cubriéndose su torso con el mismo cuerpo de Shizuru. Miró sobre su hombro descubriendo a una Mai asomada por una esquina, cubría su cuerpo con una sábana, lucía despeinada y tenía gotas de sudor en el pecho y rostro.

-¡Mai! Joder ¡Como no respondiste cuando llamé!

-Bueno, no escuché jeje

-Ya lo veo…

Shizuru se puso en pie y abrochó los botones de su camisa de nuevo, bajó sus faldas y arregló su cabello. Natsuki agarró la camisilla negra que usaba y se la puso de nuevo.

-Bueno, ya… Al menos pudiste dejar las luces encendidas…

-Lo siento, perdón… Bueno, disculpa la interrupción, Shizuru-san

Shizuru le sonrió amablemente.

-Digo… de nuevo… -Agregó la pelirroja –Natsuki, dale un respiro ¡Eres toda una ninfómana!

-¡¿Ninfómana yo?!- Natsuki enrojeció -¡Si la conocieras Mai, no dirías eso!...

-Ohhh, Natsuki siempre haciéndome la villana- Comentó Shizuru

-No me refiero a eso, es que… bueno… tampoco es que quiera que no lo hagas…

-¿De verdad?

-Bueno… si- Sonrió Natsuki tímidamente

-Oigan, sigo aquí… al menos vayan a la habitación- Les llamó Mai

-Ara, Mai-san… Pero tú y Mikoto-chan también pueden divertirse, adelante

Mai se sonrojó. Natsuki volteó a ver a Mai; no había notado su apariencia hasta escuchar el comentario de Shizuru.

-Sí que eres una cínica… Solo no rompan el catre, por favor

Natsuki haló a Shizuru del brazo hacia la habitación.

Mai suspiró notablemente aliviada. No esperaba que Natsuki digiriera la situación tan rápidamente, pero finalmente ella y Shizuru estaban en situaciones muy similares. Volvió a la habitación, donde recostada en la cama una Mikoto muy ansiosa la esperaba. Mai sonrió y aseguró la puerta tras su espalda.

-Perdona, si eran Natsuki y Shizuru-san

-¿Está todo bien, Mai?

-Perfectamente- Mai dejó caer la sábana y se recostó junto a ella

-¿Te sientes bien… haciendo esto conmigo, Mai?

-Perfectamente- Contestó sonriendo –Es más… creo que nos han interrumpido ¿verdad?

-Jeje si, Mai

-Bueno, en ese caso…

Con su cuerpo totalmente al desnudo se recostó sobre Mikoto, quien de brazos abiertos la recibió afianzando cada forma de Mai sobre su cuerpo. Atlético, pero ya con una apariencia sensual de una adolescente joven, y sobre todo bastante hábil a la hora del verdadero acto. No pasó mucho para que los gemidos comenzaran a oírse desde incluso la habitación de Shizuru y Natsuki.

-Mai-san tiene una bella voz- Comentó Shizuru

-No me digas que están poniendo atención, Shizuru

-Bueno, es imposible de ignorar ¿verdad?

-… Cierto…

-Natsuki…

-Dime

-… Me temo que he quedado a medias hace rato…

-Sí, igual yo- Contestó Natsuki sonriendo -¿Dónde dijiste haber puesto el aperitivo?

-Esa es mi Natsuki

Se besaron de nuevo y la acción fue retomada desde donde se dejó.

**000**

Al día siguiente…

-¡¿Día de campo?!- Sobresaltó Natsuki derramando su café

-Natsuki, tranquilízate, dejemos que termine de hablar- Sugirió Shizuru mientras limpiaba el reguero de café

-Vale, gracias Shizuru-san... Miren, la idea es que nos reunamos todos en un viaje de descanso y relajación, cada uno pondremos los gatos de cada quien, y la pasaremos genial, y depende de lo que hagamos nos saldrá barato

-Ahh... ¿hablas de encontrar a todos, todos?- Preguntó Natsuki sirviendo otra taza de café

-Pues si, Midori-sensei no podrá venir, pero Tate dijo que traería a Takeda para pasar el rato

-Takeda y Tate, ahh... los perritos guardianes Jajaja

-Eres mala, Natsuki- Le dijo Shizuru sonriendo

-Vale, vale, tendremos que reunirnos antes para arreglar adonde iremos y por cuánto tiempo

-¡Excelente! Mikoto

La morena volteó a mirarla.

-Tú eres buena encontrando personas, así que encuentra a todos los que puedas, mientras nosotros contactaremos a los que están lejos

-¡De acuerdo!

Mikoto salió, agarró una chaqueta y se puso unos zapatos y corrió a toda velocidad fuera de la cabaña.

-Bueno, entonces será nuestra viaje de reencuentro, de paso nos divertiremos un poco- Agregó Shizuru

-Ahh... vale, no es mala idea despejar la cabeza un poco de la cotidianidad- Suspiró Natsuki sonriendo

-Pero tengo una buena idea, si me permiten decir

-Adelante- Dijo Mai dirigiéndose de Shizuru

-Si nos queremos ahorrar en costos de estadía y comida, podemos usar una cabaña de playa de mi padre en el Sur de Japón, está situada en una playa privada de la familia Fujino

-¿Playa privada?- Preguntó Mai sorprendida

-Sí, la familia de Shizuru es... bueno, rica- Contestó Natsuki

-Oooooh, no sabía eso... Pero si no es mayor molestia, no veo el problema- Contestó Mai

-Bueno, entonces haré unas llamadas esta tarde como termine con todo mi trabajo- Shizuru señaló el estudio

-Ah, es verdad- Suspiró Natsuki –Bueno, mientras yo limpiaré la casa

-Yo me encargaré del almuerzo y la cena- Propuso Mai

-Oh bien, entonces podemos pasar el día así hasta que Mikoto-chan nos traiga noticias- Dijo Shizuru –Gracias por la comida, Mai-san

Shizuru se puso de pie y se encerró en el estudio.

Natsuki estiró los brazos y se dispuso a arreglar la casa en tanto Mai recogía la mesa.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO 7**

Solo pasaron un par de semanas; Mai se encargó de lidiar con la planeación del evento junto con Shizuru (aunque la castaña solo se encargó de solicitar un servicio de condicionamiento de su casa de playa y alquilar unas cuantas hamacas y carpas para la semana que estarían en este plan de integración entre ellos). Mikoto se las arregló para traer a todas las ex HIMEs de regreso a Fuuka y así dejárselas a Mai y que ella les diera los pormenores.

Comenzaba el verano, por lo que hacer este plan pronto era primordial.

Midori, Yuuichi, Takeda, Nao, Yukino y Haruka estuvieron presentes en la reunión previa al día de reunión para ir al tan mencionado viaje. Natsuki tenía un viejo Jeep guardado en la cochera hacía tiempo que Yamada amablemente reparó (por una buena suma, claro) mientras Haruka llevaría el resto en su propio auto también.

¿El destino? Una de las más bellas playas de Japón en la isla de Miyako, Okinawa; la playa Yohana Maehama. La familia Fujino ha sido contribuyente para la conservación de un medio turístico tan importante, por lo que una buena parte de esta playa está reservada bajo la jurisdicción de toda la cadena de hoteles de la isla.

-Bueno, y al final ¿de qué nos va a servir todo este trajín? Porque yo no entiendo… -Dijo Yuuichi rascándose la cabeza

-Pues para divertirnos, claro está ¡O dime cuando tendrás la oportunidad de pasar una semana de vacaciones en Yohana de gratis, rubio!- Le dijo Midori señalándole la cara

-P-Pues si… pero vamos…

-Haber, pues si no quieres ¡No vayas!- Le dijo Mai –Estaba invitándote porque Shizuru-san insistió en que invitara a todos los que pasamos los últimos años en Fuuka

-Ahh… Bueno, ya que…

-Pues a mí me parece buena idea- Dijo Takeda –Para variar, hay que descansar

-Tu solo lo dices porque será la única oportunidad que tengas de ver a mujeres reales de trajes de baño de cerca- Le dijo Natsuki

-¡H-Hey! No es cierto eso

-¿De verdad?... Algo me dice que no te crea, pervertido

-¡Silencio Kuga!- Exclamó Takeda sonrojado

-Haber oblígame…

-¡Suficiente señoritas! No estamos en pos de pelear ¿o sí?- Intervino Midori –Vale, tenemos que irnos mañana, así que debemos preparar lo que podemos llevar y lo que no ¿Alguna idea?

-No llevar más de 3 cambios de ropa ligera, es una playa en pleno verano, hará calor- Dijo Shizuru

-Si van a llevar cámaras, videograbadoras, o cosas valiosas, avisen desde antes para que nada se quede allí cuando vayamos a regresar- Agregó Mai

-Y cada quien lleve aquello de comida que prefiera que no intervenga con aquella que probablemente halla en casa de Fujino- Dijo Midori

-¿Qué hay de pelotas de playa? ¿Mayas para volei o tablas de surf?- Preguntó Yuuichi

-Los podemos pedir por alquiler, los pondré en la lista- Dijo Shizuru apuntando con un esfero en su libreta de mano

-Bien ¿Más preguntas?... Haruka-san- Le llamó Mai –No has dicho nada desde que empezamos a hablar… ¿Pasa algo?

-Bueno, no hay mucho que decir, yo los llevaré en mi auto, por lo que llevaré la rienda de mi grupo hasta que el viaje termine

-Sabía que no era coincidencia su silencio… -Suspiró Natsuki

-Bueno, todo listo. Takumi y Akira-chan llegarán mañana en la mañana, nos veremos en Fuuka, de allí partiremos; en la playa entre todos alquilaremos un bote que nos llevará a la isla, los autos quedarán guardados en el muelle en el servicio de parqueadero de turistas de la isla- Dijo Mai empezando a finalizar el tema –Y además Reito-san llegará a la isla al anochecer

Nao, la segunda que no había dicho una sola palabra en toda la noche levantó la mano repentinamente.

-¿Si, Nao-chan?

-¿Y se puede llevar algo de alcohol? Las noches serán del asco si no hay algo para calentar la sangre un poco

-Etto… Shizuru-san…

-Bueno, siempre que lo tomemos por fuera y no dañemos nada de la casa, todo estará bien- Contestó Shizuru sonriendo

-¡Bien! ¡Las vacaciones de las HIME SENTAI están listas!- Midori alzó el puño triunfalmente

Nadie contestó. La pelirroja meneó su puño en espera de una pirámide de puños heroicos que la acompañaran.

-Ni lo pienses… -Contestó Natsuki al recibir la mirada de Midori

-No cuentes con ello- Dijo Nao al ser vista de segunda vez

-Sí que son aguafiestas todas ustedes…

Midori se sentó resignada.

En poco tiempo la casa de campo de Shizuru quedó deshabitada nuevamente. Todas regresaron a sus propias casas a preparar sus equipajes para lo que venía el día anterior. A las 8:30 de la mañana debían estar listas en la entrada de las residencias de Fuuka para llegar a la playa a las 10:30, de modo que estarían en la playa de Yohana Maehama aproximadamente a las 2 de la tarde.

Natsuki estaba sacando unas camisas flojas de su armario cuando Shizuru entró a la habitación, ella también traía en sus brazos varias prendas ligeras que puso en la cama.

-Será divertido- Comentó Shizuru –Hace tiempo que no nos vemos todos, al menos no en tiempos de paz

-Sí, tienes razón… ¿La azul o la celeste?- Natsuki preguntaba por dos camisillas

-Para variar lo necesitamos- Shizuru señaló la celeste –Y tendremos tiempo nosotras también

-Bueno, si tú lo dices… -Natsuki levantó dos pares de shorts, unos negros y otro color violeta oscuro

-Es más, será perfecto para nosotras- Shizuru señaló el violeta

-Tienes razón que un poco de despeje de la rutina es bueno, y además la playa es excelente también… -Natsuki le mostró un par de camisas amplias, una blanca completamente y una verde clara

-Bueno, y la playa de Yohana es preciosa, el atardecer es lo más bello que puedas ver- Shizuru señaló la blanca

-Eso lo dudo- Natsuki miró de reojo a Shizuru ligeramente ruborizada –Hay cosas más bellas

-Oh, Natsuki me harás sonrojar

-Jeje, perdón… Pero es cierto- Natsuki levantó un traje de baño de dos piezas color blanco y otro de dos piezas rojo vino tinto

-Tú eres encantadora- Shizuru le dio un beso en la mejilla al tiempo que arrojó a la maleta el vino tinto

Natsuki terminó de poner otras prendas interiores y calcetas en la maleta y la cerró. Sobre el segundo compartimiento de la misma puso protector solar, su cepillo de dientes, su shampoo, su cepillo de cabello y un pote grande mayonesa. Shizuru sonrió al ver lo último.

La castaña había terminado de empacar mientras hablaban. Para ella del decidir que ponerse o que no, no era muy complicado, solo añadió sus implementos de aseo y uso personal y estuvo listo. Ambas dejaron las maletas al lado de la puerta junto con el atuendo que llevarían puesto. Las luces de la casa se apagaron y ambas se acomodaron en la cama.

El silencio reinó, hasta que Natsuki abrió sus ojos y esbozó una sonrisa.

-Shizuru… esa mano… ¿para donde la llevas?

-Oh, perdona… es que cuando estoy cerca de ti, todo mi cuerpo tiene voluntad propia

-Sabes que yo nunca me niego a pasar una noche contigo… pero justo ahora lo que más necesitamos es dormir

-Lo sé, lo sé… -Shizuru hizo un puchero –Es que todo el tiempo tengo este deseo de estar con Natsuki, y todo mi cuerpo se pone sensible…

-No tienes remedio- Le dijo Natsuki sonriendo

-Lo siento, perdóname… incluso, estoy mojada ya

-… ¿are?... Oh, vaya… -Natsuki puso su mano en 'aquel' lugar de Shizuru –Ya veo… si, bastante… No podemos dejarlo así ¿verdad?

Natsuki puso la cabeza debajo de la cobija, la cual iba descendiendo lentamente. Solo el sonido de la tela de las bragas de Shizuru deslizándose por su piel se escuchaba en medio del silencio de la noche. De repente un largo suspiro seguido de un gemido de Shizuru partió el silencio en dos, acompañados de un rítmico sonido húmedo proveniente de 'aquel' lugar en la entrepierna de la castaña en la que la cabeza de Natsuki estaba situada haciendo un movimiento de bamboleo de arriba abajo. Las sábanas se apretaban bajo los puños fuertemente cerrados de Shizuru, quien apenas y contenía las reacciones de su cuerpo. De repente un potente y melodioso gemido culminó con aquella melodía de antes. Todo el cuerpo de Shizuru se relajó, comenzó a respirar por la boca recuperando el aliento.

Natsuki asomó la cabeza por la cobija y la miró. De sus labios un hilillo transparente estilaba hasta su mentón. Shizuru la miró y sonrió.

-¿Un poco más?

Shizuru acarició la cabeza de Natsuki. Sonrió y soltó un suspiro.

-Como sigas así, no podré ponerme en pie Natsuki… Pero te lo agradezco… Como siempre eres más hábil de lo que admites

-¡O-Oi!- Natsuki se sonrojó

Shizuru la besó profundamente; con su lengua limpió todo aquello que cubría sus labios. Al separarse se re lamió los labios mirándola.

-Te amo, mi Natsuki

Natsuki sonrió. Se estrechó contra el pecho de Shizuru, el cual rebotaba de los fuertes latidos que su corazón mandaba al oído de la peli azul, este ritmo tan precioso y perfecto ayudó a dormir a Natsuki hasta la mañana siguiente.

**000**

Mai estaba en la cocina de su habitación. Movía toda velocidad dos sartenes en el fuego, uno con atún, otro con chuletas. En la barra de la cocina tenía dos obentos listos con el arroz, los oniguiris y las salchichas listas para ser empacadas. Mientras tanto Mikoto terminaba de empacar y cerrar las maletas con todo lo que Mai previamente le indicó que empacara. En eso la puerta sonó. Mikoto dio un brinco y abrió. Nao estaba en la puerta, cargaba una maleta roja en su espalda.

-¿Van a salir o qué? Haruka y Yukino están afuera desde hace 5 minutos- Les dijo la pelirroja

-Nao-chan, diles que nos dormimos, que nos den 10 minutos ¿sí?

-Vaya… Vale, solo no me hagan quedar de tonta- Nao salió de nuevo y cerró la puerta

-¡Mai, las maletas están listas!

-Vale, llevaré el desayuno para llevar Mikoto, ve y lleva las maletas primero- Mai estaba empacando los obentos en ese momento

-¡De acuerdo!

Mikoto agarró una maleta en cada brazo y brincó por la ventana.

**000**

Haruka, Yukino, Midori, Akira, Takumi, Yuuichi, Takeda, Shizuru y Natsuki (en ese orden de llegada) estaban fuera de las residencias. La rubia estaba caminando de lado a lado impacientemente. Al frente de ellos había dos autos, una 4x4 blanca y un jeep azul rey, el jeep era el de Natsuki.

-Vaya tardanza… ese par de mosquetas me las van a pagar- Refunfuñó Haruka

-Son 'mocosas' Haruka-chan- Corrigió Yukino

-¡Como sea!... ¡¿Piensan corregir la falta volando o qué?!

Mikoto cayó frente a ella con las dos maletas desde arriba. Haruka dio un tras pies y cayó en brazos de Yukino, quien apenas alcanzó a atajarla, para ambas caer finalmente en brazos de Yuuichi.

-¡TU!- Le regañó Haruka

-Mai viene en camino, está empacando el desayuno para que podamos irnos- Le dijo Mikoto

-¡Esa niña!- Gruñó Haruka

-Bueno, pero si ella es la que pone la hora, viene y llega tarde para rematar- Comentó Yuuichi

-Ara, todos calmémonos- Dijo Shizuru –Solo llevamos 5 minutos de retraso

Nao se les unió en ese momento.

-La pelirroja vendrá en 10- Señaló con la mano –Se quedaron dormidas

-No me imagino haciendo qué- Murmuró Natsuki

-¡Allá viene!- Señaló Shiho

Mai venía corriendo tan rápido como las piernas le daban. Cuando llegó a ellos descansó sobre sus rodillas.

-Les acababa de decir que venías en un rato- Le dijo Nao

-Bueno… Ya vine… Vámonos…

Mai, Mikoto, Nao, Yuuichi, Takumi, Akira, Shizuru y Natsuki irían en el jeep (este tenía posibilidades de llevar a más personas por ser descapotado) mientras Midori, Yukino y Takeda irían con Haruka. (Shiho faltó al viaje, ella y un grupo de otras amigas fueron a acampar a las montañas). Y los autos arrancaron.

Natsuki iba conduciendo el Jeep, en el asiento del copiloto iba Shizuru (obviamente no iba a permitir que su Shizuru fuera atrás a sudarse con los demás). En el asiento trasero se sentaron Mai, Mikoto y Takumi, mientras en la parte trasera del jeep se acomodaron Akira, Nao y Yuuichi. Aunque apretados, iban cómodos. Las maletas de todos habían sido puestas en el compartimiento secreto del jeep debajo de los asientos.

En el segundo auto, Haruka conducía, en el asiento del copiloto iba Yukino (además de tener la confianza de Haruka, su asma no le permitía estar en sitios con personas concurridas) en el asiento trasero en la ventana izquierda estaba sentada Midori y a la derecha Takeda.

Pasados unos 40 minutos llegaron a la playa. Los autos fueron llevados al servicio de parqueadero privado turístico, y cada uno con sus maletas se dirigió al muelle, donde Shizuru se encargó de rentar un yate en lo que Mai recogía la cuota correspondiente de cada uno.

Después de 20 minutos de espera finalmente subieron a un yate.

Dentro abrieron una botella de vino en lo que disfrutaban un poco de la brisa marina.

-Es un buen plan, debo admitirlo- Comentó Yuuichi

-¿Lo dudaste?- Preguntó Natsuki en lo que bebía una cerveza

-En un principio, tal vez…

Yuuichi solo llevaba unos shorts hasta la rodilla color marrón y una camiseta blanca, iba solo con un par de sandalias de playa. Natsuki llevaba unos shorts de jean cortos hasta los muslos y una camisa verde clara abierta que dejaba al descubierto su traje de baño vino tinta, iba descalza.

La peli azul le ofreció una cerveza, Yuuichi la aceptó y la bebió.

Shizuru estaba sentada a la sombra del yate solo leyendo una revista turística, Haruka se sentó al lado de ella luego de ponerse una gota de bloqueador en la nariz.

-Buena idea de vacaciones, Bubuzuke

-No fue mi idea, Haruka-san, fue de Mai-san- Contestó Shizuru sonriendo

-Oh, pero tú aportaste la casa de playa… ¿Por qué?

-Porque no me gusta gastar dinero innecesariamente

-Tu familia es rica ¿Qué chiste tiene eso?

-La tuya también lo es, misma pregunta para ti, Haruka-san

Haruka sonrió. Agarró de la heladera dos refrescos y le entregó uno. Ambas chocaron las botellas y las bebieron a la par.

Shizuru solo tenía falda ligera de playa color violeta claro y una camisa sin mangas color blanco; iba descalza, en su cabeza una pava de playa color beige. Haruka tenía unos shorts de playa color verde oscuro y en la parte de arriba solo una camiseta blanca amplia, llevaba sandalias de playa y unos lentes de sol.

Mientras, asomados en la popa estaban Akira y Takumi, el chico llevaba unos shorts a las rodillas color beige y una camiseta azul celeste con zapatos cerrados, Akira llevaba una chompa ligera y un par de shorts a las rodillas, iba con sandalias de playa.

-Tendrás mucho por dibujar en estos días, Akira-kun

-Siempre hay algo por dibujar Takumi, el lugar no importa mucho… ¿Y tú podrás nadar esta vez?

-Bueno, el doctor me autorizó- La felicidad se asomaba en la expresión de Takumi -¿Y tú?

Akira se sonrojó. Debajo de la chompa ocultaba un traje de baño entero color azul oscuro. Se aclaró la garganta.

-Bueno… tal vez…

Takeda, Yukino y Midori estaban jugando con el mini golf del yate, estaba a un lado de las sillas de Haruka y Shizuru y diagonal a donde estaban Akira y Takumi, justo detrás de donde estaban Natsuki y Yuuichi.

Midori solo llevaba unos pantalones amplios hasta las rodillas con zapato cerrado de playa, una camisa color roja abierta dejando a la vista su traje de baño de dos piezas color rojo escarlata. Estaba perfectamente concentrada en su tiro.

Takeda, Nao y Yukino la miraban, el chico iba sin camisa, denotando toda la práctica en el club de kendo con abdomen marcada y su amplia espalda, su cabello había crecido un poco, por lo que como lo llevaba ligeramente despeinado le hacía lucir mucho mejor que antes, abajo unos shorts de jean hasta las rodillas y descalzo. Yukino llevaba un vestido de playa color amarillo claro y un par de zapatos de playa, se cubría con un gorro de playa color rosa claro, Nao llevaba un traje de baño de dos piezas color naranja, se cubría con unos shorts de jean y sandalias de playa. Los 4 sostenían un palo de golf, pero Midori se disponía a tirar.

-¡BOLA!- Gritó Midori abanicando

Le pegó a la pelota con tal fuerza que derribó la bandera, rebotó en la popa y golpeó a cierta rubia distraída al lado de Shizuru. La castaña hizo un movimiento para esquivar la caída de Haruka hacia la derecha, la chica cayó con un chichón en la frente.

-¡Haruka-chan!- Yukino corrió con la rubia inconsciente

-… Huy perdón…

-Bravo Midori-sensei, ahora no podré tirar yo- Regañó Takeda

Midori soltó el palo y caminó lejos de la "escena del crimen".

Shizuru se inclinó hacia Haruka y la ayudó a poner en pie con la ayuda de Yukino. La segunda comenzó a bajar la hinchazón con un pañuelo remojado en agua fría.

Mai y Mikoto vieron la escena desde donde comían su desayuno. Mai suspiró.

-No hemos ni llegado, y ya han comenzado a hacer daños…

-Se ven felices, Mai- Dijo Mikoto mientras comía

-Bueno, eso sí- Sonrió la pelirroja

El viaje en yate se prolongaría una hora más, hasta ese entonces deberían aprender a lidiar con ellos mismos un poco más… Aunque finalmente, estarían todos juntos en estas vacaciones; y más de una prueba había de que solo estar juntos era suficiente para crear jaleo donde sea que estuvieran.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8**

Eran las 2 de la tarde para cuando llegaron a la playa de Yohana Maehama; las primeras en bajar fueron Mai y Shizuru, la segunda abriendo las puertas de la enorme casa, que lejos de parecerse a una casa de playa, mas bien parecía una mansión ubicada en el lugar equivocado de la ciudad. Todos entraron, no sin quedar maravillados con la enorme casa primero.

-Bueno, así haremos las cosas- Les llamó Shizuru –Mai-san y Mikoto-chan dormirán en la habitación del fondo del segundo piso, Takeda-san y Yuuichi-san dormirán arriba en la habitación del fondo contrario de la ellas, Haruka-san y Yukino-san dormirán en el primer piso en la habitación de huéspedes, Midori-sensei y Nao-san dormirán en la habitación continua de la de Haruka-san y Yukino-san, finalmente Takumi-kun y Akira-chan…

Shizuru miró pensativamente el segundo piso. La habitación continua a la de Mai y Mikoto era la que ella y Natsuki usarían, y no era correcto que dos chicos como ellos se percataran a las malas de lo que ocurría a puerta cerrada.

-Ya sé, la habitación continua a la de los otros chicos ustedes la usarán ¿Hay preguntas?

Todos acataron, finalmente aunque la casa era grande ciertas habitaciones debían ser usadas para la alacena y cuarto de reservas de todo tipo, esta casa era usada por toda la familia Fujino durante todo el año, esta vez le tocó a Shizuru.

-Bueno chicos, vayan a sus habitaciones, desempaquen, descansen un momento, luego iremos a armar la carpa y a poner las hamacas ¿De acuerdo?

-Solo si en la noche podemos hacer una fiesta de bienvenida al paraíso de las HIME SENTAI- Condicionó Midori

Shizuru parpadeó un par de veces. Esa clase de confianza tan cercana no se sentía nada mal de hecho. Asintió sonriendo.

-¡Pues vamos chicos! ¡El descanso es de gallinas, a trabajar!- Les gritó Midori

Takeda, Yuuichi, Midori, Nao, Haruka y Natsuki fueron los primeros en terminar. Para cuando los demás estaban uniéndoseles ellos ya estaban afuera, Natsuki, Yuuichi y Nao leían al mismo tiempo las instrucciones de la carpa para armarla. Haruka y Takeda estaban encargándose de las hamacas en lo que Mai adentro se encargaba de preparar una gran cena cargada, Mikoto estaba con Yukino terminando de barrer la entrada de la casa y limpiar el polvo de adentro.

-Suelta, deja aquí- Dijo Natsuki halando las instrucciones –Esto mínimo lo escribió mi doctor, juraría que es su letra…

-Eso es árabe, Natsuki- Le dijo Yuuichi

-Pues por eso mismo, ese tipo podría traducirlo… Mierda ¿Cómo se supone que armemos esto así?- Natsuki volteaba las instrucciones en todas direcciones

-Aquí dice que este palo mete en este hueco y… ¿se levanta?... –Dijo Nao ladeando la cabeza para leer

-Por el amor de Kami, solo es una carpa, solo ustedes lo hacen la búsqueda del santo grial- Les dijo Mai halando las instrucciones –Ya, yo los guio; Tate, tu toma la vara larga de dos agujeros de allá, Nao-chan agarra el soporte bajo de aquí, Natsuki tu hala la carpa… ¡No es un chicle, paren!

Mai se involucró en el asunto. Haruka y Takeda estaban terminando de asegurar las hamacas en el pórtico y colgadas en medio de 4 palmeras en la playa. Mikoto y Yukino terminaron de limpiar por lo que se comenzaron a encargar de buscar leña. Mientras Shizuru relevó a Mai en la cocina y comenzó a cuidar de la comida que hacía. Akira y Takumi desaparecieron por un buen rato, Midori juró haberlos visto cerca de la playa llevando dos cuadernos de dibujo y con toallas colgadas al cuello, en lo que ella mientras se encargaba de ubicar las botellas de licor en una mesa de playa que sacó al pórtico.

Luego de unas 2 horas de lucha finalmente todo estuvo listo. Ya eran las 4 de la tarde para cuando pudieron descansar. Yuuichi y Takeda pusieron una malla de volei y comenzaron a pasarse la pelota, en poco Nao y Natsuki se les unieron, Nao con Takeda y Natsuki con Yuuichi, el juego se hacía más agresivo cada vez, hasta que definitivamente se le declaró el juego de quemados con arena.

Para cuando Mai y Shizuru salieron de terminar la cena para descansar encontrar un cuarteto de "personas" totalmente hinchados por los quemazos, ninguna parte de su cuerpo estaba libre de este rojo subido y la hinchazón del golpazo.

-Oh no… -Mai suspiró -¿Qué se supone que hacen ustedes cuatro?

Los 4 la miraron.

-Quemados- Contestó Natsuki

-¡Duhh!- Gesticularon Nao, Yuuichi y Takeda a la vez

-Ahh, no tienen remedio… No más volei por hoy, vayan a remojarse un poco- Mai recogió la pelota de la arena

Shizuru caminó hacia Natsuki, quien se sobaba una roja quemazón en el brazo derecho.

-Eres muy descuidada, Natsuki

-No es tanto, Shizuru- Le sonrió ella –No te preocupes, si me puse bloqueador

-Oh, que alivio… ven, vamos a darnos un chapuzón, así refrescas esas heridas… A esta hora el agua está tibia, no te dará muy duro

-Bueno, vamos

Natsuki agarró a Shizuru de la mano y ambas caminaron hacia el océano. Yuuichi, Takeda y Nao suspiraron. No había mucho más por hacer así que les siguieron la corriente. Takeda agarró una pelota de playa y la llevó consigo.

Para ese momento Mikoto, Midori y Mai también se animaron a entrar al agua; Haruka y Yukino se recostaron en las hamacas, una junto a la otra, solo charlaba un poco sobre temas triviales, Akira y Takumi habían aparecido después de un rato, venían hablando mientras reían, el cabello de ambos estaba mojado.

De repente el centro del juego en el océano solo era no dejar caer la pelota al agua, aquel que lo hiciera tomaba una copa de vodka (Midori metió la botella en su short antes de entrar) un juego al que nadie quería entrar considerando que estaban en el agua.

Natsuki y Shizuru se alejaron un poco de la multitud hacia un nivel del océano en que el agua les llegaba al cuello y los hombros.

-Pensaba que sería mala idea, pero… No es tan malo- Comentó Natsuki

-¿Ya ves?- Le dijo Shizuru sonriendo

-Lo admito, es mejor de lo que pensé…

Un momento de silencio. De repente Natsuki dio un sobresalto.

-Un pez me mordió…

-No fue un pez- Dijo Shizuru sonriendo pícaramente

-Oi… Shizuru, los demás están…

-Ocupados jugando- Terminó de decir la castaña

-Pe-Pero… oye… espera… -Natsuki suspiró y se aferró a los hombros de Shizuru

El peso de Natsuki en el agua era como el de una pluma, por lo que rodear sus piernas en la cintura de Shizuru y mantenerlas ahí no era muy difícil. Natsuki agachó la cabeza ocultando su cara y sus expresiones en su cabello. Lo que sea que hiciera Shizuru con sus manos bajo el agua hacía temblar las manos de Natsuki. En determinado momento sus piernas y brazos temblaron, ahogó un potente gemido en el agua (afortunadamente). Cuando levantó la cabeza Shizuru la miraba sonriendo.

-Ahora estamos a mano por lo de anoche, Natsuki

-… Ahh… ahh… baka… -Suspiró apenas pudiendo articular palabra

-Bueno ¿Ahora si quieres regresar?

-¡Ni de chiste!- Natsuki la haló bajo el agua

**000**

Pasaron un par de horas. Shizuru y Natsuki salieron del agua para cuando todos los demás estaban en la playa, una nueva y extraña competencia estaba en proceso. Estaban jugando con un tapete de DDR (Dance Dance Revolution), en determinada dificultad aquellos que no lograran un puntaje mínimo debían hacer equilibrio (y casi todos estaban ebrios ya).

Shizuru entró y sacudió su cabello húmedo en una toalla antes de entrar, Natsuki la secó con una toalla (quien sabe de quien) y la arrojó en el sofá. Ambas entraron entonces, todos estaban reunidos alrededor de una ebria Midori intentando bailar y coordinar los pies al tono de clásicos de Euro Dance de los 80's

Midori se estrelló contra el suelo, pero inmediatamente reventó en carcajadas al igual que todos los demás.

-Haber Natsuki, tú no estabas aquí, te toca- Le dijo Yuuichi

-¿Yo? ¿Y por qué yo?

-¡Entra de una vez!- Le empujó Nao

Natsuki se puso sobre el tapete. Shizuru se sentó junto a los demás. Natsuki comenzó a revisar el listado musical de uno a uno, se detuvo finalmente en uno.

La canción inició (fue una gran ventaja el hecho que Natsuki estuviera perfectamente sobria) porque al momento que comenzó a acelerarse la canción coordinó los pies perfectamente. Para cuando terminó la canción sudaba y suspiraba por la boca. Los demás estaban en silencio y boquiabiertos.

-¡No se vale, está sobria!- Le señaló Takeda

-¡Agárrenla!- Ordenó Midori sosteniendo la botella de vodka

Haruka, Yukino, Akira y Takumi se hicieron a un lado, Yuuichi, Takeda, Nao y Midori se arrojaron sobre Natsuki, quien gracias a su estado limpio de alcohol dio un brinco sobre Mai y Mikoto y esquivó el ataque, pero el correteo siguió a la largo de la casa en círculos. No se dieron cuenta cuando Reito entró con sus maletas en la mano y vio la situación.

-Ara, Reito-san finalmente llegó- Dijo Shizuru

-Shizuru-san, gracias por la invitación

-No es nada, solo nos divertimos- Contestó la castaña

Justo en eso como una avalancha, Midori y Yuuichi cayeron sobre Natsuki justo a los pies de Reito, éste vio la situación y no pudo ni modular. Enseguida Nao metió la botella de vodka en la boca de Natsuki, esta sin más opción bebió de los últimos tragos de la botella.

Cuando le sacaron la botella de la boca sus mejillas estaban rojas.

-Ssssserán… -Con la lengua pastosa –Me lasss van a pagaaar…

-¡Misión cumplida!- Celebró Midori –Ahora si, Natsuki-kun, inténtalo haber si te va tan bien

-Basta, basta- Shizuru ayudó a poner de pie a Natsuki –Reito-san, entra por favor

Reito se abrió paso entre los 4 atacantes de Natsuki, soltó sus dos maletas y se sentó al lado de Mai y Mikoto.

Shizuru cargó a Natsuki hasta el sofá, en el cual le dio una taza de té tibia, Natsuki la bebió en el momento en que pudo encontrar su boca para poner la taza, Midori y Nao reían a carcajadas viéndola.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?- Le preguntó Mai

-Agotador, pero finalmente llegamos aquí a descansar ¿verdad?

-Como lo dijo él- Dijo Haruka –El descanso de un hombre es vendido

-Bendito- Dijo Yukino sonriéndole

-Pero parece que ustedes iniciaron la fiesta hace rato ya, ¿Qué van a hacer ahora?

-¡Bailar!

Midori lo gritó desde la barra donde un equipo de sonido surround encendió al máximo volumen. Inmediatamente apagó las luces y el ambiente cambió por completo. Yukino, Haruka, Akira y Takumi fueron los primeros en ponerse en pie, inicialmente con 2NE1 – I'm the best. Casi inmediatamente Midori entró a la pista y sacó de un jalón a Takeda, Mai y Mikoto se hicieron al ambiente igualmente, Reito y Haruka bailaban en tanto hablaban por lo que el baile no era muy movido, Yukino y Takumi se quedaron en la barra en lo que Akira y Yuuichi la pasaban bailando también. Natsuki y Shizuru seguían sentadas, la castaña sobaba la espalda de la peli azul.

-Ya… estoy mejor… ¿El té funciona para quitar una borrachera?

-Pues claro, tiene propiedades desintoxicantes y relajantes… Por eso soy prácticamente inmune a las borracheras, Natsuki

-Entiendo… -Natsuki oyó la música -¿Ya empezó el ajetreo aquí?

-Bueno, sabes lo alegres que son…

La canción terminó. La siguiente en la lista fue de Big Bang – Fantastic Baby. Natsuki haló a Shizuru, la castaña se opuso y no le permitió ponerla en pie.

-¡Ay vamos! Esa es buena, vamos a y bailemos un poco

-Nunca he bailado esta música Natsuki, tal vez vals, algo de tango, samba, conga, bailes tradicionales de Asia, pero esto… bueno, no lo sé hacer…

-De eso se trata, de dejarse llegar y expresarte con tu cuerpo, vamos

-Natsuki… -Shizuru esbozó una sonrisa suplicante

-Oh vamos… -Natsuki se volvió a sentar junto a ella –Sabes que quiero estar contigo, Shizuru… y eso implica estar juntas de todas las formas, que seas mi pareja de baile también está incluida…

-Eres tan linda cuando dices esas cosas- Shizuru acarició la mejilla de Natsuki –Pero no quiero hacerte quedar en ridículo, esto no lo sé hacer como quisieras, o como tal vez tú lo hagas

-A nadie le importa, están más ebrios que una cuba ¡Vamos!

Shizuru sonrió. Se puso en pie. Para cuando lo hicieron la canción ya había terminado.

La siguiente en la lista fue de Koda Kumi – Taboo.

Para cuando la canción inició las manos de Natsuki comenzaron a moverse alrededor de la cadera y cintura de Shizuru soltando sus músculos tensos de a poco, la castaña la veía mover su cadera y piernas a su alrededor y lentamente fue dejándose envolver por el ritmo. Reito le ofreció un Osake salado por sobre el hombro de Natsuki, Shizuru lo bebió de un trago.

De repente todo su cuerpo se soltó de un tirón, sus piernas, manos, caderas y cintura demasiado cerca del cuerpo y las formas de Natsuki comenzaron a moverse en perfecta sincronía, en poco tiempo todos los demás se hicieron a un lado y les dieron todo el espacio. Shizuru colgó los brazos en el cuello de Natsuki, ella enredó sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Shizuru y bailaron de este modo, cero distancia entre ellas durante toda la canción, la cual debido a su contenido ya era bastante perfecta para ellas. Las manos de Natsuki se aventuraban a guiar los movimientos de Shizuru de acuerdo a los suyos así como las de Shizuru se enredaban en el cabello de Natsuki, ese bamboleo de caderas solo dejaba en pensar el tipo de baile que podían llevar a cabo al estar a solas.

La canción terminó. Natsuki sonrió ampliamente y dio un beso a Shizuru en la mejilla.

-Mentirosa, Shizuru…

-¿Qué dices? Eres mala conmigo, Natsuki

-Si bailas de morir…

-Bueno, eso es bueno oírlo de ti

Las dos despejaron la pista entonces, no sin antes dejar un rastro de miradas sorprendidas detrás. Se sentaron en el sofá, Natsuki le entregó una taza de té a Shizuru, quien había caído al efecto del Osake inevitablemente.

-No hay que dejarlas llevarse la gloria- Dijo Reito sonriendo –Mai-san

La pelirroja hablaba con Mikoto sentadas en las sillas de la barra de la cocina. Al oírlo volteó a verlo.

-¿Podemos bailar?

-Oh, Reito-san, yo… -Mai volteó a ver a Mikoto

La morena la miró alegremente y la alentó.

Mai asintió y fue con Reito.

A estas alturas solo bailaban al tono de BoA, Girls Generation y otras bandas, en si el resto de la noche hasta la madrugada fue "tranquila" (lo tranquila que puede ser en medio de buena música y mucho licor). Para cuando eran las 5 de la madrugada todos estaban en sus habitaciones ya terminando de dormir el poco tiempo que les quedaba antes de la salida del sol.

La primera en despertar fue Mai, ella bajó al primer piso y encendió la cafetera (llena a tope). Suspiró y abrió las cortinas de la sala y comenzó a recoger un poco el desastre de lo ocurrido en la madrugada.

-Buen día, Mai-san- Saludó Reito saliendo del baño

Llevaba puesta una camisa de playa abierta de colores naranja, rojo y verde claro mezclados en las formas de hojas de palmera y algas tropicales. Una pantaloneta de baño larga hasta sus rodillas y sandalias. La camisa abierta dejaba al descubierto su pecho amplio y abdomen marcado.

-Oh, buen día Reito-san- Mai recogió dos botellas del suelo -¿Dormiste bien?

-Jajaja lo que alcancé a dormir, solo fueron unas cuantas horas… ¿Y tú?

-Ah bueno… no dormí mucho- Mai se sonrojó

Recordaba su reciente descubrimiento; el alcohol ponía cachonda a Mikoto, y sus manos volaban, su cadera bombeaba como una turbina al máximo, su cuerpo era un solo motor sexual que no le permitió respirar bien durante el resto de la madrugada. Madrugadas como estas la hacían no extrañar para nada su antigua inclinación heterosexual.

-Ya veo… Bueno, supongo que estás bastante cansada ¿Necesitas un masaje?

Mai lo volteó a ver. Reito estaba ligeramente recostado junto al sofá mirándolo con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de la pantaloneta.

-Oh no, eres muy amable, pero estoy bien

-Solo es un masaje- Reito se acercó y puso sus manos en los hombros de Mai

-Te digo que estoy bien, gracias- Mai se alejó sonriendo –Además no creo que sea apropiado, Mikoto bajará a desayunar en un momento

-¿Y qué tiene que ver Mikoto?

-Es la nueva novia de Mai- Contestó Natsuki bajando la escalera –Y qué rápido van…

Reito miró a Mai, ella asintió ligeramente avergonzada. Natsuki soltó un suspiro y agarró una taza, se sirvió un poco de café y se sentó en el comedor.

Este momento de silencio era ligeramente incómodo… Pero finalmente, esta era la realidad.


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO 9**

-¿Novia?- Preguntó Reito incrédulo

Natsuki asintió mientras bebía el café a tragos largos. Mai asintió sonriendo, no parecía molestarle mucho que antes aquel con quien coqueteaba y estuvo a punto de tener una relación se enterara del asunto. Pero era algo definitivamente inesperado para él.

-Oh... bueno, es obvio que Mai-san debía quedarse en nuestra familia finalmente jejeje

-Qué bueno que lo tomes así, Reito-san... ¿Un café?

-Gracias, claro

Mai le entregó una taza de café. Haruka y Yukino salieron a la par de la habitación, ya se habían duchado, ya estaban vestidas, como el día anterior, era un atuendo playero contra el calor.

-Bueno, la noche estuvo de ahorque- Dijo Haruka

-Ataque, Haruka-chan

-Eso mismo... Ustedes ¿Qué hay por hacer hoy entonces?

-Oh, Haruka-san... ¿Podrían ayudarme a limpiar un poco todo lo de anoche? Reito-san, tu también

-No hay problema, a la orden- Reito se puso manos a la obra

Haruka y Yukino lo imitaron y comenzaron a poner todo en su lugar nuevamente. Natsuki estiró los brazos, se levantó de la mesa y agarró una escoba y comenzó a barrer el suelo. Takumi y Akira bajaron en ese momento, al igual que Haruka y Yukino, ya estaban listos y frescos; como al igual que ellas, no bebieron mucho, estaban en perfectas condiciones.

-Hola Takumi- Saludó Mai –Akira-chan

-Onee-chan, buenos días...

-¿Durmieron bien?

-Más o menos- Contestó Akira –Lo que se puede dormir en 3 horas, pues eso creo

-Jajaja tienes razón... Pero hoy es para descansar; prepararé unas bebidas de tamarindo y un desayuno de ramen para que se sientan mejor todos, así podremos tomarnos con calma el día

-Eso suena muy bien, Onee-chan

-Me alegra, tendrán que esperarme un momento en lo que termino, pero ya verán como quedará... Por cierto, mientras tanto ¿podrían ayudarme a limpiar el pórtico y verificar si hay cosas por recoger afuera?

-Claro que si, Akira-kun, vamos

Akira asintió y lo siguió.

Shizuru fue la siguiente en bajar, al igual que los demás ya estaba lista, su cabello húmedo y su ropa playera limpia, pero en su cara se dibujaban un par de casi imperceptibles ojeras.

-Shizuru-san ¿Un café?

-No, gracias Mai-san, me prepararé un té... Ese osake que Reito-san me dio anoche estaba algo más salado de lo normal...

-Jajaja sé a qué se refiere... Y si me permites decirlo, bailas muy bien

-¿En serio?- Shizuru alzó una ceja

-Claro! No se trata de la forma en que lo hagas, sino de la manera en tu pareja y tú se coordinen y bailen adaptándose el uno al otro ¿No le parece?

-Bueno, es por eso que bailar también es un arte para muchos

-Tienes razón

-¿Y Natsuki?

-Limpia la estancia con Haruka-san, Yukino y Reito-san

-Oh bien, gracias- Shizuru tomó su taza de té y caminó en la dirección señalada

Natsuki estaba barriendo los lugares ocultos bajo los muebles con la ayuda de Reito, quien levantaba los objetos y muebles para que ella pudiera limpiar. Shizuru se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Oh!... Vaya, me asustaste Shizuru, buenos días

-Muy buenos días, Natsuki; a ustedes también- Saludando a los demás

Haruka, Yukino y Reito asintieron al recibir el saludo en lo que seguían con los quehaceres.

-Natsuki, en la tarde quiero mostrarte algo ¿Saldríamos a ver algo de la isla?

-Oh... bueno, si eso quieres, no hay problema

-Es más, podemos ir todos y conocer un poco de este lugar- Propuso mirando a los otros 3

-Siempre es bueno conocer lugares nuevos- Contestó Yukino sonriendo

-Hasta que una buena idea, gracias Bubuzuke

-Será un placer, Shizuru-san- Contestó Reito

-Bueno, partiremos después del medio día, cuando los demás hallan pasado mejor la resaca de anoche, iré a hacer unas llamadas entonces

Shizuru se alejó de la escena. Cuando ella se sentó en la mesa del teléfono, Akira y Takumi entraron con pelotas de playa, unas camisas mojadas, sandalias nonas y cosas personales de los demás en los brazos. Las pusieron al lado del cuarto de lavado.

-No tengo idea de a quien pertenecen estas cosas- Dijo Akira

-Yo tampoco... Bueno, pongamos a lavar la ropa y lo demás que vengan y lo elijan cuando despierten- Propuso Takumi

-Buena idea, adelante

En lo que ellos se encargaban de su propio asunto, Mikoto bajó del segundo piso. Enseguida se sentó en la mesa al lado de Mai. La pelirroja la saludó con un beso en la frente y un aperitivo pequeño antes del desayuno. Acción que por supuesto no fue pasada por alto por el hermano mayor de la morena.

-Mai, tengo hambre

-Claro, claro... Pero hay que esperar Mikoto, el desayuno tardará un poco en estar listo

-Ooohh... –Mikoto suspiró resignada -¡Oye! ¿Hoy podemos ir a nadar un rato?

-Bueno, si eso quieres, no veo porque no

-¡Todo listo por aquí!- Anunció Haruka

Mai asomó la cabeza. El living, la sala de estar y la entrada estaban en perfectas condiciones ya. Reito entró a la cocina llevando la escoba y botellas vacías que habían sido encontradas. Natsuki se sentó a la mesa de nuevo a terminar su café.

-Por aquí también estamos listos- Dijo Akira –Encontramos unas cosas que no sabemos exactamente de quienes son

Señalaron un montículo mediano de objetos desconocidos.

-Bueno, en cuanto los demás despierten que vengan y busquen sus cosas ¿no?- Dijo Mai

-Bueno, todo está listo- Dijo Shizuru acercándose –En la tarde haremos una excursión a la isla, ya separé el cupo de todos

-¿Y a qué horas será eso?- Preguntó Yukino

-A las 3 de la tarde, suficiente tiempo para aliviar una resaca para los demás

-Hay que tener en cuenta que bebieron por un corregimiento de irlandeses, y eso ya es mucho- Le dijo Natsuki

-Se recuperarán- Dijo Reito sonriendo –Además es una buena idea salir a despejarse un poco

-El desayuno está listo, siéntense a la mesa

Shizuru, Reito, Haruka, Yukino, Akira y Takumi se sentaron en la mesa. Solo con ellos y añadiendo a Mai y Mikoto ya la mesa estaba en su totalidad ocupada, al momento que se sirvió la comida los demás aún no daban señales de haber despertado.

Un buen desayuno y un vaso lleno de refresco de tamarindo curaría cualquier mal que la resaca pudiera aquejar, y así fue al menos para los que menos bebieron en la noche.

Después de tomar el desayuno, las chicas usaron sus trajes de baño y extendieron toallas en la playa donde el sol mañanero daba a toda plenitud, excepto Akira, quien junto con Takumi se sentaron en una de las sillas (los dos juntos) y comenzaron a charlar y reír un poco en lo que la chica dibujaba la escena del amanecer en la playa en su cuaderno. Reito y Mikoto fueron a recolectar leña, juntos.

-Hace mucho que no me daña un baño de sol- Comentó Mai

Tanto ella como Shizuru, Haruka y Natsuki estaban recostadas recibiendo el sol en la espalda.

-Yo solía hacerlo antes, pero con las ocupaciones y el trabajo el tiempo para hacerlo se agota muy pronto- Contestó Shizuru

-Yo la verdad nunca lo hice- Dijo Haruka mientras Yukino ponía bloqueador en sus piernas

-Siempre hay una primera vez para todo... Es bastante relajante- Le dijo Natsuki

-Parece que los demás ya despertaron- Les dijo Yukino

Las 4 chicas voltearon a ver al interior de la casa. Takeda, Yuuichi, Midori y Nao estaban sentados en la mesa bebiendo ellos solos las 2 jarras de bebida de tamarindo que dejó Mai en la nevera. Parecía sentarles de maravilla considerando que ya podían pelear por el siguiente que debía tomar.

-Ah bueno, estaremos todos listos antes de lo pensado- Dijo Shizuru –Así no tardaremos demasiado

-Esta isla es de las más visitadas en temporada alta, no solo por la belleza de sus playas, sino también por el servicio turístico y de hoteles que tiene- Comentó Yukino –O eso leí antes que viniéramos

-Y tienes razón, Yukino-san- Contestó Shizuru –Mi padre es muy cuidadoso sobre en qué hacer sus inversiones, y durante más de 5 años ha invertido mucho en mantener esta casa como se debe

-Eso se nota- Sonrió Mai –No podría pensar en un mejor lugar para descansar; qué suerte tienes Natsuki

-¿Eh? ¿Yo?- Natsuki se quitó los lentes de sol al oír su nombre

-Pues claro, si tienes todo esto a tu alcance solo estando con Shizuru-san, me da envidia

-Ah, eso... Bueno, es que yo no estoy con Shizuru por lo que tiene materialmente

-¡Aaawwww!

Mai, Haruka y Yukino le molestaron con la expresión al mismo tiempo, enseguida estallaron en carcajadas al ver la expresión avergonzada de Natsuki, Shizuru sonrió divertida con la escena pero guardó silencio, ya era bastante con el hecho de las demás la fastidiaran (y aunque ella era experta en eso también) prefería hacerlo 'a solas'.

En lo que ellas hablaban, Takeda, Yuuichi, Midori y Nao los alcanzaron, los 3 llevaban lentes de sol debido a la resaca.

-Oh, buen día chicos- Les saludó Mai en tono burlón -¿Cómo durmieron?

-No te pases, pelirroja- Le dijo Yuuichi –Pero gracias por la bebida que dejaste en la nevera

-Sabía que estarían de morir, así que lo hice para que no vomitaran en toda la casa, nos levantamos muy temprano a limpiar todo

-Si, si, gracias de todos modos...

-¿Ya desayunaron?- Preguntó Haruka

-Ni hablar, tengo el estómago como campo minado justo ahora- Contestó Midori –No quiero comer algo para luego regalárselo a retrete

-Es una filosofía interesante- Dijo Shizuru sonriendo

-Bueno, iré a darme un chapuzón, haber si se me pasa el dolor de cabeza así- Dijo Takeda

-Voy contigo- Nao agarró su toalla y lo acompañó

-Oigan, esperen por mi- Yuuichi los siguió

Midori se recostó junto a ellas debajo de una sombrilla, para ella era más complicado el asunto de recibir sol con tal dolor de cabeza.

En ese momento Reito y Mikoto regresaron, cada uno cargaba una buena parte de leña seca para la chimenea. La dejaron a un lado de la casa donde más tarde se destinaría a alguien para cortarla y llevarla adentro.

Mikoto corrió de inmediato con Mai y se abrazó a ella.

-Esto sigue siendo bastante increíble para mí- Comentó Reito sentándose bajo la sombrilla junto a Midori

-Amor es amor chico, no olvides que lo demás son tabúes tontos y estándares infundados por una sociedad machista llena de dictadores de mente cerrada- Le contestó Midori

-Ah, cierto... eres la maestra de filosofía- Dijo Reito sonriendo

-Oye, algo de saber respecto al amor ¿no? Soy mujer

-Bueno, tal vez tengas razón... ¿Y tú, Shizuru-san?

-Oh no, Reito-san, eres tan amable y atento, pero justo ahora no puedo corresponderte como quisieras- Contestó Shizuru en medio de una escena de drama

-¡No me refiero a eso!- Reito se sonrojó –Hablo de lo de ustedes, de Natsuki y tú

-De repente todos quieren saber eso... –Comentó Natsuki sonriendo

-Tú ya sabes bien que ésta chica siempre fue la más perseguida de todo Fuuka- Le señaló Haruka –Además que le era muy fácil restringir a todos los que le confesaban su amor

-Rechazar, Haruka-chan- Corrigió Yukino sonriendo

-Esa y muchas otras razones- Dijo Mai

-No tengo nada por quejarme, Reito-san- Contestó Shizuru –Justo ahora tengo todo lo que siempre quise tener: Tengo a mi Natsuki, tengo una vida junto a ella, y vivimos a nuestro ritmo... Eso es más de lo que nunca pensé que podría tener, así que soy feliz

-Oh, ya entiendo- Dijo Reito sonriendo -¿Y tú Natsuki-san?

-Oh... bueno... –Natsuki se sonrojó

-Anda, ya Shizuru contestó, es justo que tú lo hagas- Le alentó Mai

-Bueno... si, tienes razón... Es claro que por mi cabeza nunca pasó que después de terminar en Fuuka iba a terminar viéndome involucrada con otra persona... y con Shizuru todo era tan diferente que honestamente creí que en cierto punto se cansaría de esperarme y seguiría su vida por si misma... Pero después la miro y siento que todo lo que ahora hemos hecho juntas ha valido la pena; cada lágrima o incertidumbre que he pasado antes, incluso el dolor... Porque al final del día siempre puedo contar con que me estará esperando sonriendo para decirme "Todo está bien"... Y eso no se compara con nada que nadie más podría darme...

Silencio total. Shizuru sonrió dedicándole una mirada amorosa. Natsuki le sonrió de igual forma también.

-... Y yo que creí que diría que los lujos no le entraban nada mal- Dijo Haruka

-Es que Natsuki también tiene una jugosa herencia por parte de su Padre- Dijo Mai

-¿Y dos personas con tan buena estabilidad deben juntarse así de deliberadamente? ¡Piensen en los necesitados, Dios santo!- Les regañó Haruka

-Tu familia también es rica, Haruka-san- Le dijo Haruka

-Yo no me refería a mí- Aclaró la rubia

-Bueno, el índice de natalidad disminuirá bastante con estas dos- Rió Midori

El comentario hizo reír a los demás presentes.

**000**

El resto de la mañana, descansaron hasta el medio día. Natsuki, Mikoto y Nao se encargaron del almuerzo en tanto Yukino y Mai descansaban en la playa un rato solo charlando. Yuuichi y Takeda prepararon la mesa mientras Shizuru y Haruka estaban preparando todo lo relacionado a la excursión. Pero el almuerzo tardaría más de lo normal.

De repente un estruendoso estallido se oyó en la cocina. Shizuru y Mai se asomaron al mismo tiempo para encontrar a Natsuki y a Nao cubiertas por una extraña masa pegajosa color verde. Mai inmediatamente corrió a ver la situación y evaluar los daños.

-¡Pero qué cojones piensan que hacen, par de pendejas!

-Se nos voló la sopa- Contestó Nao –Yo creo que estaba tan rica que no quería ser comida

-Yo ni de broma me habría comida esa sopa, eso ni comestible parece- Dijo Natsuki quitando con asco los restos verdes de su cabello

-Tienes envidia de que mi sopa esté mejor que tu carne, cachorra

-¿Tienes una queja, araña?

-¡Basta las dos!- Mai se puso en medio -¿Y qué es esa asquerosa peste?

Las miró a ambas, las dos tenían el mismo olor encima.

-… Oh… -Dijo avergonzada –Bueno, vayan y báñense, yo arreglaré esto… Dios me ampare

-¡Exageras!- Le regañó Nao

-Ni que fuéramos tan malas… -Agregó Natsuki yendo al baño

Mai volteó a ver la lumbre donde una olla a rebosar con una carne semi cruda color negra con partes rojas borboteaba. Se golpeó la frente. No era posible que dos mujeres no tuvieran ni cinco de instinto para la cocina, y ellas definitivamente matarían a todos en la casa si les daban a comer aquello que habían hecho. Mikoto solo estaba en la barra cortando vegetales, en lo cual era bastante buena (por su experiencia con la espada, obviamente).

-Mikoto, necesitaré ayuda- Le dijo al tiempo que se ponía el delantal –Zanahorias, ajo, cebollas, papas, ya por favor

-¡Si!

Y la misión de recuperación del campo de acción (la cocina y limpiar toda la cochinada) dio inicio. Shizuru entró al baño, donde Natsuki estaba junto al lavabo quitándose los restos de la sopa. Estaba solo en ropa interior. Y a pesar que verla así era bastante tentador, ese hediondo olor mató toda pasión floreciente en el interior de la castaña.

-¿Trataban de hacer una bomba para la torre Eiffel, Natsuki?

-Quizás Nao lo intentaba, yo iba bien… Creo…

-Jajaja, siempre supe que mi Natsuki es hermosa… Y es todo

-Oye eso es cruel…

-Pero es la verdad- Shizuru acarició su cabello –Nunca pensé tener que contenerme para darte un beso, o solo conformarme con mirarte y ya… pero eso que tienes encima está espantándome

-Vale, me lo quitaré lo más pronto posible…

Natsuki comenzó a quitarse su ropa interior.

Shizuru salió del baño, en este caso se acercó a Nao, ella estaba montada en el lavadero, traída su traje de baño puesto bajo la ropa, afortunadamente. Pero toda su ropa estaba en el suelo empapada de esa sustancia verdosa y olorosa.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?- Preguntó Shizuru

-Jabón de amoniaco estaría bien

-Esa era tu sopa, Nao-san

-Todos cometemos errores- Contestó mientras estregaba sus piernas en el chorro del agua

-Jajaja vale, veré si tenemos en la alacena de reserva

Shizuru se alejó y subió las escaleras.

-¡Al demonio, apesto a trasero de chimpancé!

Nao saltó del lavadero y caminó a zancadas al baño (en que sin saberlo, estaba Natsuki).

Abrió la puerta. Un silencio incómodo invadió la escena.

Natsuki totalmente desnuda con la pierna izquierda subida sobre el lavabo y con ambos brazos limpiaba la suciedad. La cara de Nao se puso incluso más roja que su cabello, pero Natsuki ya le llevaba años de ventaja en ponerse roja de pies a cabeza.

Una vez más, igual que aquella vez en la cabaña de campo de Shizuru, Natsuki entró en pánico.

-¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! ¡FUERA DE AQUÍ!...

Natsuki le sentó una patada con fuerza en el pecho a Nao, la pelirroja voló por los aires y se estrelló contra el sofá de la sala, lo derribó, cayó al suelo y el sofá sobre ella. Mai salió de la cocina disparada al ver la escena.

-¡Qué pasó!

Nao asomó de debajo del sofá sobándose la cabeza y el pecho.

-¡Que soltaron a una loca del manicomio!

-¡Tu fuiste la que entró sin llamar, pervertida!- Le gritó Natsuki cubriéndose con una toalla -¡Y ya es la segunda vez que pasa!

-¡No tienes tanta suerte como para que te quiera ver el cu…!...

-¡SUFICIENTE!- Gritó Mai poniéndose en medio de la vista de las dos –Natsuki ¡Métete!

Natsuki bufó ruidosamente y cerró la puerta de un golpe. Nao se puso en pie aun sobándose la cabeza.

-Muy mujer, muy gritona, pero pega como mula- Comentó la pelirroja

-Ve y termina de limpiarte

-Solo quería un maldito jabón de amoniaco

De repente el tan deseado jabón voló por los aires y le dio en el centro de la cara. Nao cayó al suelo siendo noqueada por el golpe. Mai volteó a ver en la dirección de la que venía el jabón volador, vio a Natsuki asomada desde el baño con el brazo estirado.

-Dos años en el equipo de base ball sirvieron al fin ¡Maté una araña de un abanicazo!

Cerró la puerta de un golpazo nuevamente. Mai se dio un golpecito en la frente y suspiró.

En eso Shizuru bajó las escalas, al ver a Nao tirada en el suelo se detuvo en seco junto a Mai.

-¿Y esto?...

-Tuvieron un roce esas dos- Contestó Mai –Parece que Nao entró al baño cuando no debía…

-Oh, ya veo… ¿Y ese jabón?

-_¡Yo se lo entregué! ¡Ella lo pidió!_- Gritó Natsuki desde el baño

Mai asintió con una expresión avergonzada.

En eso Haruka y Yukino asomaron.

-Juraría que oí la voz cobarde e Natsuki chillar ¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó Haruka

-Un accidente con Nao, como puedes ver- Señaló Mai

-Oh, ya veo…

-Haruka-san ¿Me ayudas?- Pidió Shizuru refiriéndose a la pelirroja

-Pues hagámoslo- Asintió Haruka

Entre ella y Shizuru levantaron a Nao en tanto Yukino y Mai volvieron a poner el sofá en su lugar, la recostaron ahí. Mikoto se apresuró con unas toallas húmedas para poner en el moretón en forma de jabón en su frente.

Yuuichi y Takeda se habían ido por un rato a la parte trasera de la casa a partir leña, para cuando regresaron la escena vista era demasiado loca para creerla si no les hubieran contado todo las chicas presentes.

-¿Le entregó el jabón? Más bien quería que lo asimilara como extremidad- Comentó Takeda –Mira como le sentó la marca en la frente, parece un tatuaje

-Jajaja si mira, todas las letras- Rió Yuuichi mirando de cerca la frente de Nao

-Ya es bastante malo que tenga que quedarse y perderse la excursión ¿No creen?- Les regañó Mai

-Bueno, bueno, me quedo con ella ¿felices?- Dijo Takeda

-Jajaja será tu problema entonces, conste que ya te advertí lo que pasa cuando te duermes sin revisar que una araña no te vaya a picar

-Bueno, bueno, lo haré bajo mi riesgo

Natsuki salió del baño solo con su ropa interior y una toalla alrededor del cuerpo. Natsuki se calmaba de sus rabias muy fácilmente, por lo que al salir y verlos a todos alrededor de Nao solo sonrió burlonamente y siguió de plano hacia el segundo piso.

-Shizuru… esa mujer puede matarte uno de estos días… -Le dijo Yuuichi –Da miedo

-Por mi, que me mate cuanto quiera- Contestó Shizuru sonriendo

-… Eh… -El rubio se sonrojó –No me refería a eso, pero…

-Bueno, basta- Mai se puso de pie –Terminaré el almuerzo, casi salve el desastre que hicieron estas dos, así que los que vamos a ir preparémonos para salir en una hora

Mai regresó a la cocina.

Los demás comenzaron a arreglar sus cosas para la excursión.

Faltaba poco para que nuevamente se aventuraran juntos a una nueva experiencia grupal… Aunque ya tuvieran más de un testimonio de que esto nunca podría terminar bien.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10**

Ya eran las 2; Haruka y Yukino se adelantaron a rentar un auto para la excursión. Ya todos los demás estaban listos, Takeda y Nao estaban en el sofá, la pelirroja estaba sobándose el moretón con una bolsa de carne congelada. Efectivamente fue recomendado no dejarla salir o recibir sol hasta que la hinchazón no bajara. Akira y Takumi por su parte decidieron quedarse (una de las razones es que no había espacio para ellos, y la segunda, es que quería pasar un rato a solas y nadar un rato).

Natsuki, Yuuichi, Mai, Mikoto, Midori, Reito y Shizuru esperaban en el pórtico a ver llegar a Haruka y Yukino con el auto rentado.

Natsuki vestía un jean azul y una camisilla blanca, solo unos converse en los pies y una gorra para el sol en la cabeza, Yuuichi usaba solo un par de pantalones de playa hasta las rodillas color beige, un par de sandalias y una camisa de playa color naranja, Mai llevaba una camisa sin mangas color roja con unos shorts de jean hasta poco más arriba de los muslos y un par de converse a los tobillos color naranja, Mikoto llevaba también una camisa sin mangas color verde oscura y unos shorts de jean y sandalias de playa, Midori llevaba unos jeans cortos, unos converse y una camisa sin mangas roja, usaba lentes de sol, Reito llevaba un atuendo parecido al de Yuuichi, pero su camisa era color violeta, Shizuru llevaba una camisa sin mangas color blanca y una falda de pliegues corta color naranja pastel, solo sandalias en los pies y una pava de playa blanca con una cinta amarilla.

-Es algo así como un viaje de turismo ¿no?- Preguntó Yuuichi

-Considerando el cómo son ustedes, solo me limité a contratar un auto para que vayamos y conozcamos un poco el lugar- Contestó Shizuru

-Eso sí suena bien- Dijo el rubio sonriendo

-¿Y podemos separarnos en cierto momento para conocer por nuestra cuenta?- Preguntó Mai

-Claro que sí, pero primero deberemos hallar un punto de encuentro- Contestó Shizuru

-Haruka ya llegó- Avisó Natsuki

La rubia se bajó de una camioneta cuatro puertas de color blanco con Yukino. Traía unos lentes de sol negros, una camisa de mangas largas blancas y una falda verde corta con unas sandalias de playa, Yukino llevaba un vestido color rosa y zapatillas con un sombrero de sol.

-Bueno, andando- Les dijo al llegar con ellos

-¿Tú conducirás?- Preguntó Yuuichi

-Pero claro que conduciré, nadie aquí tiene tanta experticia en esto

-Experiencia, Haruka-chan- Corrigió Yukino

-Bueno, adentro

Natsuki se apresuró e hizo lugar a Shizuru antes de entrar, Shizuru se sentó junto a la ventana, Natsuki junto a ella, Mai y Mikoto después y Yuuichi en la otra ventana apeñuscado por Midori, quien sacó la mitad del cuerpo por la ventana y se sentó en ella (gran idea, ahorró el espacio de una persona dentro del auto). Reito se sentó en la ventana del copiloto y Yukino en medio de Haruka y él (el auto era eléctrico, por lo que ahorró mucho espacio a comparación de un auto a gasolina). Haruka lo encendió y el auto tomó la autopista.

A través de la calle por una parte podía divisarse la bella playa blanca y océano cristalino, del otro lado una serie de hoteles de lujo justo frente al mar; más allá pasaron frente a una serie de restaurantes lujosos y tiendas de regalos, tiendas de ropa, y un parque lleno de esculturas en los que los turistas se tomaban fotos frente a ellas. Se bajaron del auto frente a la zona comercial.

-Bien, entonces nos veremos en un par de horas aquí- Les dijo Haruka activando su cronómetro

Todos se separaron. Mai y Mikoto fueron las primeras en partir, Haruka, Yukino, Midori, Reito y Yuuichi fueron en otra dirección, Shizuru y Natsuki finalmente tomaron otra ruta.

**000**

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres hacer en lo que se te quita la migraña?- Preguntó Takeda a Nao

-Convertir oxígeno en dióxido de carbono- Contestó Nao sin moverse

-... Ok, ya entiendo... Bueno ¿Quieres comer algo?

-¿Desde cuándo tan ofrecido?- Preguntó Nao incorporándose

-Mis padres me enseñaron a ser un real caballero cuando una mujer está necesitándome, aunque el resto del tiempo sea un cretino... eso lo añadió mi padre jejeje

-Ajá... Bueno, un batido de fresa, hace calor

-Uh... bueno, lo intentaré...

-Jajaja es encantadora esa inocencia torpe, vamos, tengo ganas de nadar

-¿Juntos?- Takeda alzó una ceja

-¡Vamos de una vez!...

Nao se quitó el hielo de la frente y fue la primera en salir. Takeda la siguió. La pelirroja se quitó su camisa y shorts y fue la primera en saltar al mar. Takeda la miró e imitó; aunque fuera la primera vez que pasaran un tiempo ellos solos, no era tan malo después de todo. Nao trataba perfectamente con los hombres tanto con las mujeres.

-Oye, tu pleito con Kuga fue...

-Esa mujer está loca- Dijo Nao mirando una estrella de mar –Y además se empareja con la más loca de todas, porque Fujino es una perfecta psicópata en potencia

-Es aterradora, si- Dijo Takeda tocando otra estrella de mar que recién había agarrado

-Y bueno... pudo elegir mejor su futuro...

Takeda sonrió. Arrojó la estrella de mar hacia su espalda.

-Kuga te gusta

Nao le mandó una mirada asesina.

-¡H-Hey! Eso es lo que alcanzo a ver desde aquí

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso, en primer lugar?

-Que a pesar de que se nota que se detestan, no te alejas de ella bastante como para no pensarlo... Dime entonces qué es eso

-Me da pena que haya elegido a esa mujer sobre todo lo que le hizo

Nao hizo el comentario viendo bastante lejos de ellos a Takumi y Akira en la parte profunda del océano en que el agua les toca los hombros, al parecer Akira le enseñaba a nadar a Takumi correctamente, y en el camino algo de coqueteo visual se abría paso. La relación de ellos había sido bastante accidentada también, pero al final solo lo que sentían importaba, y ese sentimiento era más fuerte que cualquier prejuicio o pasado que hubieran tenido.

-Bueno, te gusta; eso es- Dijo Takeda nuevamente –No me malinterpretes, lo digo porque yo sentía los mismo

-¿De qué hablas?

-Ah, ya sabes... Los primeros años en Fuuka la pasaba tratando de atraer su atención, creía que tendría alguna esperanza después de la graduación, pero vaya... Ahora ya no me interesa demasiado; digo, es linda, pero está feliz a su modo

-Mmm... Es tu caso, no el mío- Nao le dio la espalda

-Bueno, si tú dices que no te gusta, pues no te gusta... –Takeda comenzó a arrojar pequeños mejillones hacia la pelirroja

-¡Hey! ¿Tengo cara de cevichera?- Regañó Nao

-Tienes futuro como camaronera por el cabello que tienes

-¡Me las vas a pagar!- Nao se arrojó sobre él sumergiéndolo en el agua

**000**

Shizuru y Natsuki se detuvieron en la calle, Natsuki pidió un par de copas de ceviche tradicional por solo unos yens y regresó con Shizuru con las dos copas. Se sentaron en una banca junto a un parque pequeño bajo un árbol.

-Es sencillo, solo tiene una salsa y galletas de soda, pero sabe bien, prueba

-¿Así de sencillo y dices que es bueno?- Preguntó Shizuru

-Haber, abre la boca

Natsuki ofreció un par de camarones en los palillos. Shizuru abrió la boca, masticó y saboreó.

-Tenías razón, sabe muy bien

-¿Verdad que si?- Natsuki comenzó a comer

-Natsuki... ¿Eres feliz conmigo?

-¿Por qué de repente esa pregunta?- Natsuki dejó de comer

-A veces pienso que la forma en la que vivimos está reteniéndote de hacer lo que sueñas...

-No te entiendo muy bien...

-Yo planeaba ir a la universidad de Tokio, estudiar medicina o negocios internacionales; pero no he pensado en ningún momento lo que tú quieres hacer de tu vida

-Oh, así que es eso- Natsuki se volvió hacia ella –Si de eso se trata, vamos el año que viene a Tokio, hagamos el examen de admisión y entremos juntas

-¿Así de sencillo lo dices?- Shizuru lucía sorprendida

-Bueno, siempre quise estudiar bioquímica, o química farmacéutica, los fondos de mi familia me ayudarían con eso... Y si estudias alguna de esas dos que dijiste, nos apoyaremos la una a la otra ¿Qué dices?

-No sabía que tuvieras un proyecto a futuro tan... sólido...

-Es sólido porque tengo una fuerte columna a mi lado- Contestó Natsuki sonriendo –Es por eso que estoy contigo, Shizuru... porque eres todo lo que me mantiene en pie... Bueno, debo devolverte el favor, nos haremos una sola columna algún día y nos mantendremos en pie juntas, eso es lo que pienso

-Ya entiendo... –Shizuru sonrió -¿Sabes Natsuki? He tenido la mala costumbre de subestimarte

-¿Eh?...

-Hemos pasado por tantas cosas, pero aún así nunca creí que superarías todos esos obstáculos por tu cuenta... Y eres tu quien me alienta a continuar ahora... Natsuki, eres una persona maravillosa en verdad

-Todos los días soy mejor porque tú estás conmigo... ¿Y sabes por qué estoy segura de poder hacer todo esto?

Shizuru la miró y no respondió.

-Porque tú lo hiciste... Algún día solo deseo poder verme al espejo y ver a una persona como tú; capaz de vivir, capaz de ser independiente

-... Capaz de amar- Finalizó Shizuru sonriéndole

-Amar igual que tu... Eso ya es una meta bastante grande, Shizuru- Contestó Natsuki regresándole la sonrisa –Enséñame como amar igual que tu lo haces

-Mi Natsuki... Ya lo haces- Shizuru le acarició la mejilla –Ahora te toca a ti, abre la boca

Shizuru puso dos camarones en la boca de Natsuki, ambas siguieron comiendo su ceviche con tranquilidad.

**000**

-Definitivamente debemos llevar un poco de esto para llevar- Dijo Mikoto mientras comía una brocheta de langostinos

-Llevaré una docena solo para ti entonces- Le respondió Mai mientras la veía comer

-Oye Mai ¿Te molesta que Ani-ue esté con nosotras pasando estos días?

-¿Reito-san? ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque él te invitó a salir, y ahora sales conmigo

-Jajaja bueno, pero eso no es asunto suyo ¿O sí?- Le sonrió la pelirroja

-Mmm... ¡Pues sí!- Mikoto dio una mordida más a su brocheta

-Oye Mikoto... ¿No has pensado que te gustaría estudiar? La universidad o algo así

-Una vez vi como uno de mis amigos caía de un tejado y se lastimaba una pata

-Ah, uno de los gatos de Fuuka ¿no?

Mikoto asintió.

-Quise ayudarlo, pero solo conseguí que le doliera más... ¡Mai, quiero curar a mis amigos!

-Quieres ser veterinaria ¿verdad?

-Si así puedo curar a todos mis amigos y ayudar a otros amigos, entonces quiero ser veterana

-Jajaja veterinaria, Mikoto, veterinaria... Vamos, tú no eres como Haruka-san

**000**

Haruka soltó un estornudo. Reito enseguida le entregó un pañuelo.

-Gracias- Haruka lo recibió

Ella, Yukino, Midori, Reito y Yuuichi estaban en el acuario. Reito y Yuuichi estaban asomados hacia el tanque de las manta rayas y tiburones. Yukino, Midori y ella estaban mirando el tanque de peces venenosos (justo al lado del que miraban los chicos).

-¿No debimos salir todos juntos? Esto es raro- Comentó Yuuichi

-La idea de una amistad duradera está en conservar el espacio individual, así somos compañeros para toda la viuda

-La vida, Haruka-chan... Jajaja pero tienes mucha razón

-Bueno, si ustedes lo dicen... ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

Haruka miró su reloj.

-20 minutos

-Tenemos aún 40 minutos, solo disfrutemos mientras podamos- Les dijo Reito

-Los peces no serán muy entretenidos, pero al menos vemos lo que nos pica los pies cuando estamos metidos en el mar... A menos que sea una manta raya, no me preocupa; debí estudiar biología –Comentó Midori

-A propósito; Kanzaki-san...- Le llamó Yuuichi

-Solo Reito- Le pidió él

-Bueno, Reito-san... Yo pensaba que usted sería de los primeros en entrar en alguna universidad prestigiosa, o que al menos ya estaría viajando o cosas así

-Necesitaba un tiempo para pensar bien las cosas; iré a la universidad de Tokio el otro año, estudiaré Ciencias Políticas

-¿Tú en serio?... Vaya, no me imagino verte de senador en unos años

-Quienes estudian arquitectura siempre quieren crear una esfinge, eso creo yo... Si estudiaré eso, seré presidente, Tate-kun

-... Veo que la tienes clara... Yo entraré también, pero con una beca en kendo, y gracias por eso por cierto

-Siempre que pueda, ayudaré a un amigo

-Seguro- Contestó Yuuichi sonriendo

-Haruka-san también irá a la universidad de Tokio ¿verdad?.. Y Midori-sensei regresará hacer la maestría de filosofía también

-Tú lo dijiste chico, hay que ser el mejor en lo que sea que hagas- Le dijo Midori sonriendo

-Arquitectura, claro que si- Contestó Haruka orgullosa

-¿Y tú, Yukino?- Preguntó Yuuichi

-Estudiaré docencia- Contestó ella

-¿Yukino, la maestra? Eso no me lo imagino- Sonrió Yuuichi

-Bueno, me agrada el ambiente de una escuela, y sentir que estoy formando una generación útil de jóvenes me hace feliz también

-Una buena parte de nosotros irá a la universidad de Tokio al parecer- Comentó Reito

Los 5 caminaron a la exhibición de peces abisales en un acuario oscuro. Se asomaban con cuidados tratando de verlos.

-¿Dónde se supone que están los peces dientudos que vi en animal planet?- Comentó Midori mirando de cerca el tanque

-¿Quiénes aparte de nosotros lo harán?- Preguntó Yukino rodeando sus ojos con sus manos para tratar de ver mejor

-Shizuru-san tiene una beca, no sé en que la usará, pero la tiene... Sé que la aplazó un año

-¡Ella dijo que la había perdido!- Gritó Haruka

-Si gritas otra vez, mínimo no se dejarán ver Haruka- Le dijo Yuuichi

-Y Mai-chan irá a estudiar medicina, eso dijo una vez que charlé con ella- Agregó Midori

-Solo resta que Takeda, Nao, Natsuki y Mikoto se convenzan- Dijo Yuuichi en tono burlón

-Lo más seguro es que Natsuki-san se deje llevar por Shizuru-san, y Takeda irá también, le ofrecieron un empleo como instructor de kendo en el club de la universidad- Le dijo Reito

-Hay que hablar del asunto en la noche... Los peces no quieren dejarse ver- Se quejó Haruka

-Bueno, veamos si los erizos son más interesantes... –Yuuichi comenzó a alejarse del acuario

Los demás lo siguieron.

**000**

Mikoto ya iba en su 4ta brocheta de langostinos. Afortunadamente el dinero de su hermano mayor pagaba estos gastos, porque esta clase de comida incluso en el océano es costosa. Mai solo se quedaba a mirar la escena, hasta que un comensal inocente tomó la salsa de soya prestada, Mikoto tomó por accidente la salsa picante de pimienta roja.

Natsuki y Shizuru iban caminando tranquilamente de regreso al punto de encuentro cuando una avalancha morena con la boca ardiendo salió corriendo a gran velocidad en su dirección. Natsuki reaccionó y le dio una buena zancadilla a Mikoto. Los reflejos de la chica ayudaron a que se pusieron en pie y siguiera con su maratón contra el ardor en su boca; comenzó a correr en dirección desafortunada hacia el acuario, del que justo Midori, Haruka, Yukino, Yuuichi y Reito salían.

-Y no pudimos ver a los peces macabros- Comentó Haruka aburrida

-Otra ocasión será, Haruka-chan

-Algo viene... –Midori divisó una nube de polvo levantarse no muy lejos de donde estaban

Los despiertos reflejos de Midori la salvaron. La pelirroja se hizo a un lado y esta nube blanca cayó sobre la rubia detrás de ella.

BAAAAMMMM!

Mikoto arrolló a Haruka como si de un león a una pequeña gacela se tratara. Las dos rodaron por la acera un par de metros hacia adelante. Haruka con sus piernas arriba y abiertas en una posición en que su falda se levantó totalmente solo miró a una chica echando fuego (figuradamente) por la boca muy cerca de ella.

-Agua... Agua...

-¡Santo Dios, Mikoto!- Mai la levantó de un tirón –Ven, te daré algo de helado

Natsuki y Shizuru llegaron trotando hasta la escena. Reito y Yuuichi le dieron la espalda a la falda levantada de Haruka en lo que Yukino la ayudaba a poner de pie. Una hinchazón tremenda se alzó en su frente, pero al parecer ya Haruka era inmune a quedar inconsciente (casi por completo)

-Bueno... eso pasa por no tener los reflejos despiertos- Comentó Midori

-¿Cómo tu, Midori-sensei?- Dijo Yuuichi con una media sonrisa

-Pues claro, si yo siempre estoy atenta a lo que pasa a mi alrededor...

Yukino puso a Haruka apoyada en su hombro mientras Shizuru cuidaba que no se cayera.

-Bueno, oficialmente terminó la excursión- Suspiró Natsuki –Vamos por el auto, yo conduzco

Todos comenzaron a caminar en dirección al punto en que aparcaron el auto para regresar a la cabaña a descansar.

**000**

Cayó la noche.

En la cabaña, Takeda y Nao estaban bebiendo ron y jugando póker. Akira y Takumi veían una película en el estudio. Después que Nao y Takeda estuvieran cayendo en la borrachera, estar ahí ya era bastante "arriesgado".

Pero hacía tanto que jugaban que no se daban cuenta que ya estaban suficientemente ebrios como para ni distinguir que jugaban con las cartas al revés o que mostraban jugadas que no existían.

-¿Tu... sssabes donde essstamoss...? ¡hip!*- Gesticuló Takeda

-Ni ideaaa... Preguntalee a essse tipooo...

Nao señaló un póster de Redd's que vino con los six pack que habían traído, en el un modelo sostenía una botella de la cerveza.

-Ha essstadooo repartiiiiendooo cervezzzaa por toooodo el mundo... ¡hip!*

-JAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJA le direeee que me enssseñe a ligaaar mujeresss... lasss mujeres toman mass suuu cervezaaa que lo que meee haceeen casso a mi... ¡hip!*

En ese momento llegaron los demás. Takeda y Nao estaban jugando vencidas sobre un vaso de licor mientras Nao hacía equilibrio sobre la silla en una posición peligrosa.

-¡Te vas a romper la madre!- Natsuki corrió a bajar a Nao de allí -¡Yuu, quita a tu amigo de la mesa!

Yuuichi acató y fue por Takeda, lo quitó de la mesa y lo acostó en el sofá.

-Mai ¿harías algo de jugo de tamarindo?- Le pidió Natsuki mientras sostenía a Nao

-Claro, voy –Mai entró a la cocina de inmediato

-Vaya, ni hemos llegado, y ya tenemos drama... –Suspiró Haruka sentándose

-Cuánta razón... –Suspiró Midori

En eso Akira y Takumi salieron, Takumi fue con Mai a la cocina a ayudarle mientras Akira se encargaba de recostar a Takeda con la ayuda de Yuuichi.

Todo lo que rodea a la cotidianidad de simples 'amigos' está "condenado" a llevar siempre a una situación complicada tras otra, pero al menos, eso hace que no sea tan cotidianamente aburrido ¿verdad?

**8888**

**PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO**

**Se acerca el Otoño**

**Aquellos que no han entrado a la universidad de Tokio están por hacer sus exámenes, y aquellos que ya están dentro comienzan el plan de mudanza a Tokio. ¿Son tan estables las relaciones ya creadas?**

**La distancia pone a prueba los más fuertes de los lazos, pero claro... Ante el deseo de permanecer unidos, nada podría pasar...**

**...**

**¿O sí?**

**ESPERO COMENARIOS!**

**SALU2! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO 11**

-¿Examen de ingreso? ¿Tú en serio?- Preguntó Mai en tono burlón

Ella, Mikoto, Natsuki, Yukino y Reito estaban cenando mientras los demás jugaban UNO en la mesa de centro del living. Akira y Takumi se unieron a la discusión desde la barra de la cocina, ambos bebían refrescos para el calor.

Natsuki sintió al tiempo que bebía una soda.

-¿Y qué te inspiró a entrar?- Preguntó Yukino

Natsuki miró a Shizuru. La castaña tenía dos cartas en la mano y claramente hacía enloquecer a Haruka, quien tenía más de 5 cartas en la mano y estaba tomando otras dos. Natsuki sonrió.

-Lo hago porque quiero un futuro diferente... –Contestó sin dejar de mirar a Shizuru –Y otras razones, pero esa en especial

-Ya veo... Yo también planeo hacer el examen- Dijo Yukino –Quiero ser maestra, y si quiero ser una buena debo ir a Tokio

-En eso tienes razón, nosotras también iremos entonces- Dijo Mai –Mikoto estudiará veterinaria, yo iré a la facultad de medicina- Agregó Mai al tiempo que entregaba otro sándwich a Mikoto

-Creo que iremos todos la universidad de Tokio... –Dijo Natsuki mirando a los demás –Lo digo porque Yuuichi seguro irá, Shiho hará el examen en Invierno también

-¿Cómo sabes eso?

Natsuki abrió una netbook cerrada que había en la mesa. La abrió y mostró una actualización de estado de la chica en su página de twitter. En ella al menos repetía "Onii-chan" unas 6 veces.

-Ah, ya entendí... –Suspiró Mai –Jajaja, si, parece que todos nos veremos allá... ¿También irás a Tokio cuando termine la escuela, Takumi?

-Bueno... supongo- Contestó él sonriendo

-Yo iré- Afirmo Akira –Hay muchas cosas de este lado del mundo que aún no conozco, así que estudiar es lo que debo hacer, creo

-Entonces la competencia será aún más; tendré que empezar a estudiar inmediatamente regresemos a casa- Dijo Yukino

-Definitivamente estudiar en la universidad de Tokio va a ser algo más interesante de lo que pensábamos- Sonrió Reito

-_¡UNO!_- Shizuru exclamó y dejó su carta en la mesa

-¡La revancha, ahora mismo Bubuzuke!- Demandó Haruka tirando sus casi 7 cartas

-Lo siento Haruka-san, pero tengo algo por hacer- Shizuru se puso de pie –Reito-san, tu eres bueno también, ven a jugar

-Oh bueno, si me lo pides tú... –Reito se paró de la mesa y tomó el lugar de Shizuru

Shizuru se acercó a la mesa, donde aún de pie se acomodó de lado a Natsuki.

-¿Entonces aceptará su beca, Shizuru-san?- Preguntó Mai

-Bueno, solo si Natsuki me permite ayudarle a estudiar para el examen de ingreso, he oído que no es fácil

-Eso es cierto, Natsuki deberías estudiar con ella, es la mejor de todo Fuuka, vamos

-Es que estudiar con Shizuru no es tan sencillo... –Comentó sonriendo por lo bajo

-Oh, Natsuki como siempre me hace la villana... –Dijo Shizuru fingiendo drama

-Bueno, bueno, estudiaré contigo, lo haremos ¿Bien?

-Jajaja bueno, entonces necesito que me acompañes- Shizuru le dio un leve jalón de la mano

-¿Adónde?

Shizuru se inclinó y le dijo algo al oído, las mejillas de Natsuki se ruborizaron; sonrió y asintió.

-Nos veremos más tarde, tenemos algo importante que hablar- Natsuki se puso de pie

-Más bien por hacer- Dijo Mai mirándola de manera cómplice

-Ehmm... No sé de que hablas, vamos- Natsuki subió las escaleras primero

Shizuru la siguió de cerca.

Al perderlas de vista, Mai, Mikoto y Yukino se unieron, pusieron un DVD en el reproductor y se acomodaron a ver una película.

Mai se encargó de conectar con el televisor los bafles del equipo de sonido (algo le decía que era mejor no dar cabida a que no se oyera nada del segundo piso).

Y finalmente tenían derecho de "hacer" todo lo que pudieran mientras tuvieran tiempo de hacerlo, ya después que el tiempo de estudiar empezara, tener un tiempo incluso para ellas mismas sería casi imposible.

-Entonces iremos juntas a la universidad ¿eh?- Murmuró Mai a Mikoto

-Si eso es lo que Mai quiere, iré – Contestó ella

-Pero claro que quiero que hagamos esto juntas- Le sonrió ella -¿Y tú?

Mikoto asintió sonriéndole.

**000**

-Oye... Shizuru... –Le llamó Natsuki en medio de un suspiro

Shizuru estaba dedicada besando el cuello de ella, se detuvo y la miró; aún sobre ella, solo la miró.

-No es bueno que te apresures a aprobar tu beca... Aún no sé si vaya a aprobar; nunca fui la mejor de la clase, precisamente

Shizuru sonrió. Acarició el cabello de Natsuki sin dejar de mirarla.

-Lo que más amo de ti, es que jamás te das por vencida, y sobre todo, lo que quieres lograr, lo consigues como sea... Eres mucho más inteligente de lo que crees, y eres una persona mucho más importante y valiosa... Yo estaré contigo siempre, no te preocupes

-¿Y si no apruebo?...

-Mi Natsuki... mi preciosa Natsuki –Shizuru le dio varios besos cortos en las mejillas -Si no lo haces, estaré allí haciéndote un lugar desde antes para cuando entres

-... Shizuru...

-Natsuki, nunca he vivido mi vida tan lentamente como ahora, todo el tiempo pensaba en lo que haría o estudiaría a continuación, y siempre habían planes para mí... Por eso ahora quiero vivir el hoy

-Entiendo –Natsuki suspiró mirando el techo, luego volteó a ver directo a los ojos escarlata de Shizuru -Nunca te lo dije antes... O tal vez no lo hago muy a menudo... pero... yo... te amo, Shizuru

-Eso lo sé... lo demuestras bastante bien en estas situaciones

-Baka- Natsuki la besó nuevamente

Shizuru se dejó llevar más allá del beso, y aquello que llevaban a cabo bajo las sábanas continuó; el sonido de los diálogos de la película que veían el primer piso eclipsarían perfectamente los resultados de lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

**000**

Las merecidas vacaciones volaron, y rápidamente se vieron de regreso en Fuuka.

Mai y Mikoto se dedicaron con ayuda de Yukino y Reito a estudiar para el examen de ingreso a la universidad de Tokio, faltaba poco menos de dos meses para el examen. Natsuki y Shizuru regresaron a la cabaña de campo de familia Fujino en que vivían antes de estas vacaciones, Natsuki se dedicó gran parte de sus días a estudiar mientras Shizuru terminaba y adelantaba todo el papeleo que tenía a cargo desde la empresa de su padre. Takumi y Akira volvieron para la graduación y promoción al último año de Fuuka, Yuuichi y Takeda se dedicaron a trabajar y ahorrar para alquilar una habitación al llegar a Tokio, Haruka si bien estudiaba, también debía trabajar en la constructora de la familia Suzushiro.

Y finalmente, de regreso a esta cotidianidad, el crecer y ser adulto parecía no ser gran cosa por ahora, exceptuando las extenuantes horas de estudio y el pensar en lo que sería hacerse responsables por ellos mismos (irónicamente) no había mucho más de que preocuparse.

Natsuki estaba sentada en el comedor, tenía varios libros abiertos, una hoja en que tomaba apuntes y la netbook también. Shizuru pasó a la cocina, sirvió dos tazas de té y le entregó una.

Natsuki suspiró, se sobó el cuello y tomó la taza.

-Gracias, Shizuru...

-Te diría que quiero darte un masaje, pero en este momento Natsuki está tan concentrada que sacarte de ese estado sería interrumpirte

-Lo sé, perdón- Le dijo con una media sonrisa

-No te preocupes; saldré en un rato, llevaré a mi padre los informes

-¿Ya le dijiste que irías a la universidad?... Supongo que él esperaba que te hicieras cargo de la compañía y esas cosas

-Pues... aún no le digo...

La siempre apacible expresión de Shizuru se hizo dura por un momento. Natsuki no conocía la familia de Shizuru, solo había oído de su madre pocas veces, que vivía en Tokio encargándose de la segunda sucursal de la compañía de su padre, y su padre en sí no era mucho lo que sabía de él. Natsuki la miró fijamente hasta que Shizuru relajó su expresión y volvió a sonreír.

-No les has dicho que vives conmigo ¿verdad?

-Pronto se enterarán- Dijo sonriendo –Y que estudie en la universidad de Tokio me ayudará a darle una ayuda a Mamá, eso le gustará...

-¿Pero...?- Natsuki ya había aprendido a leer a Shizuru bastante bien

-... Pero desde hace 5 años no llevamos buenas relaciones; sabes, él...

Natsuki dejó su lápiz y la miró más seriamente. Shizuru suspiró; era justo confesarse.

-La razón por la que entré e Fuuka, más que por ser una HIME, era porque mi padre había concertado un matrimonio con la familia Kanzaki desde antes que yo naciera

-¡¿Tú y Reito?!- Natsuki sorprendida se puso en pie

-Así es... Pero Reito tenía metas diferentes, y yo en verdad no me sentía entusiasmada de casarme con él... Cuando hablé con mi padre de eso no lo tomó muy bien, desde eso no llevamos una relación ideal

-Ya veo... ¿Y para qué era el matrimonio?

-Para unir a la compañía de nuestra familia y la de los Kanzaki, además de unir a dos de las familias más renombradas de Japón

-Ah, ya veo... No le agradará saber que te metiste con la estirpe de los Kuga Jajaja

-No me relacioné contigo por tu apellido, así como tu no lo hiciste conmigo por mi dinero ¿Recuerdas?

-Jajaja claro que si- Natsuki volvió a sentarse –Bueno, iré contigo

-Ni hablar, debes estudiar

-Esta vez no puedes detenerme, Fujino- Le dijo sonriéndole amablemente

Shizuru sonrió, suspiró y se rindió.

-Bueno, entonces ve a vestirte en unos minutos

-Bien...

**000**

-¿A qué hora vendrá Haruka a recogerte?- Preguntó Mai

-A las 9- Contestó Yukino sin despegar los ojos del libro que leía –O antes

-Tenemos tiempo entonces... –Mai también leía un libro

-¿Se llama "Veterinaria"?- Preguntó Mikoto

-Lo que quieres estudiar, así es- Contestó Yukino

-Bueno... entonces debo esforzarme mucho... –Mikoto agarró un libro y comenzó a leerlo

-Jajaja, no Mikoto; en lo que estudiarás no verás "Ciencias Políticas"- Le dijo Mai quitándole el libro –Toma, un libro de medicina básica agropecuaria es mejor, lo compré para ti

-Oh ¡Gracias Mai!... –Mikoto recibió el libro con entusiasmo

-Claro, claro...

Yukino miró la escena, ligeramente se sonrojó.

-Piensas en Haruka-san ¿verdad?- Preguntó Mai mirándola de reojo

-¡N-No!- Yukino se sonrojó más –Haruka-chan nunca... Ahh... ella nunca me correspondería... Después de ver la relación de Natsuki y Shizuru-san, dudo mucho que quiera algo así para ella misma...

-¿Y desde cuando alguien sabe con certeza lo que quiere, Yukino-chan?

Yukino no supo contestar. Y ciertamente Haruka era una persona tremendamente precipitada, no sabía bien ni lo que haría después del desayuno a menos que se detuviera a pensar en qué debía hacer. Ese entusiasmo claramente la llevó alto, pero respecto a su propia vida sentimental nunca se había detenido a pensar, y por supuesto, Yukino había estado con ella desde el comienzo; había una pequeña esperanza, una vislumbrada posibilidad de que tal vez Haruka pudiera corresponderla. Y más aún, si la misma Natsuki pudo encontrarse amando a Shizuru después de todo por lo que pasaron... ¿No tenía Yukino derecho a un final feliz también?

La chica suspiró tímidamente.

-Bueno, perdona si me entrometí... Si yo he podido cambiar, si Natsuki ha podido cambiar... Si Takumi ha podido cambiar... No, no es cambiar, es darse cuenta de lo que realmente nos rodea... ¿No crees que ustedes tienen esa oportunidad también?

-... Eso creo... Pero ahora solo quiero entrar a la universidad de Tokio, estaré más cerca de Haruka-chan y entonces... si algo debe pasar, pasará... Más que nada, confío en Haruka-chan

-Entonces todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás- Le dijo Mai sonriéndole –Bueno, sigamos en esto, tenemos menos de dos meses para el examen, y definitivamente debemos aprobarlo

-Tienes razón- Yukino volvió a la lectura

**000**

Takeda subió una larga escalera en espiral hasta llegar al último piso de la residencia. Caminó hacia el último departamento y tocó la puerta un par de veces. Nao abrió.

-¿Tú? ¿Aquí?... ¿Te perdiste? Kuga no vive ya en esta residencia

-No vengo por Kuga, vengo por ti- Takeda sudaba por todos los poros -¿Quieres salir?

-¿Eh? ¿Salir?- Nao se rascó el cuello -¿Y a qué querría salir? Estoy ocupada...

Takeda miró por sobre el hombro de Nao, en una mesa de centro tenía una serie de revistas y libros investigativos abiertos, su netbook también estaba encendida, y varias tazas de café en el suelo con una caja de pizza por domicilio casi terminada por completo.

-¿Estudiando?

-Resulta que si no estoy en una universidad para el año que llega, no me seguirá llegando la manutención de mi padre... Que fastidio; pues decidí que iré a la universidad, no sé a cual, pero iré

-Haremos un trato- Propuso él sonriendo –Te echo una mano para que entres a la universidad de Tokio si sales conmigo hoy

-¿Es un chantaje? Porque no te saldré barata...

-¿Qué planeas estudiar?- Preguntó apoyándose en el umbral de la puerta

-Algo en lo que nadie me fastidie, algo en lo que esté por mi cuenta y nadie me moleste...

-¿Guardia de seguridad?

-¡Tonto!- Regañó halándole una oreja –No, psicología

-Pero eso implica tratar con todo tipo de personas desequilibradas... ¿No te estás contradiciendo?

-Se gana bien, tendré mi propio consultorio, y me reiré de los líos existenciales de mis pacientes ¿Acaso no es ideal? Y para rematar, harán lo que yo les diga ¡Eso es poder!

-Jajaja ya entiendo porque quieres estudiar eso... ¿Y bien? ¿Salimos y te ahorras un día de trabajo? ¿O te quedas a acumular ojeras?

-Depende a donde vayamos...

-Bueno, tú dirás... –Respondió sonriendo

-Oh, sabes convencer a una chica- Nao agarró un abrigo y cerró la puerta –Bueno, quiero ir al cine y luego a beber unas cervezas, ya te diré luego que se me antoja

Takeda sonrió y meneó la cabeza de lado a lado, la siguió.

**000**

La sede principal de la compañía Fujino quedaba en el centro, un alto edificio que se alzaba por encima de los demás. Natsuki y Shizuru entraron en un elevador luego de ser autorizadas desde la recepción. Shizuru lucía tensa, seria, la chica siempre apacible había desaparecido. Natsuki agarró su mano y le sonrió.

-Por eso quería venir; no podía dejarte hacer esto sola...

-Natsuki... siempre tan linda

-Si al menos así puedo ayudarte, está bien para mí- Natsuki apretó más su mano

-Bien; entonces no vayas a soltarme...

Shizuru miró el elevador detenerse en el piso 30. Una gota de sudor recorrió su frente, mejilla y cayó en su mentón. Natsuki no soltó su mano en ningún momento, ni cuando se vieron frente a la gran puerta con marquesina de mármol. Shizuru tocó un timbre al lado de la puerta. Enseguida el seguro de la puerta se soltó.

Natsuki la miró, Shizuru la miró. Solo eso fue necesario. Shizuru empujó la puerta y entró.

-Finalmente te dignaste a venir; que ingrata eres...

Natsuki conocía perfectamente esta clase de escena de drama fingida. El padre de Shizuru era un hombre alto, su espalda amplia y marcada aún bajo el traje, su piel blanca y cabello castaño oscuro, a diferencia de Shizuru él tenía ojos color marrón, así que los ojos escarlatas de Shizuru habían de ser herencia por parte de su madre.

Shizuru se acercó y sonrió de forma cortés, Natsuki hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza a modo de saludo.

-¿Y ahora no me presentas a tu acompañante?

-Padre, ella es Natsuki, Natsuki Kuga... Actualmente ella y yo estamos...

-Un placer conocerlo, señor Fujino- Interrumpió Natsuki

-Ya veo, es una chica hermosa... Bien, aprecio esos modales; mi nombre es Akio Fujino, y como podrás ver soy el feliz padre de la chica de la que no pareces querer despegar tu mano... ¿Acaso tienes intenciones de huir, Shizuru?

-Yo... no, padre- Contestó Shizuru

Akio miró de arriba abajo a Natsuki, luego a Shizuru; le guiñó un ojo. Si una cosa compartían Shizuru y Akio aparentemente era el gusto por las mujeres, o al menos el cómo las elegían para su círculo cercano. Cuerpo esbelto, ojos verdes, piel pálida, cabello negro azul brillante; Natsuki definitivamente encajaba en el perfil de favoritos de Akio (y definitivamente en el de Shizuru).

-Vas a tener que explicarme la razón por la que no la sueltas, Natsuki-chan

-... Yo... –Natsuki miró a Shizuru

Shizuru le sonrió; lucía más calmada, pero igualmente seguía nerviosa.

-Padre, necesito hablarte de algo importante- Intervino Shizuru antes que Natsuki hablara –Iré a Tokio, a la universidad de Tokio

-Ya veo... ¿Para qué harás eso? Ya lo tienes todo aquí, la compañía, tu padre, tus amigos

-Créeme, ahora tengo todo lo que quisiera conmigo- La mano de Shizuru se apretó sobre la de Natsuki

Gesto que Akio no pudo ignorar.

-No lo apruebo, Shizuru- Le dijo sonriendo

-Lo lamento, ya acepté la beca, envié el formulario ayer a Tokio

-¿Por qué no me dijiste?

-Porque ya tengo 19 años, es tiempo que me haga responsable de mi vida... Tú y Mamá me enseñaron eso siempre, seré quien quiero ser, tengo todo lo que necesito para hacerlo

-¿Y qué es ese todo?- Preguntó sentándose junto a su escritorio de brazos cruzados

Shizuru y Natsuki se miraron mutuamente.

-Lo que quiero decir, Padre, es que...

-... Soy yo... –Interrumpió Natsuki –Soy yo quien se metió en medio de todo eso...

Shizuru estaba anonadada. Sus ojos abiertos como platos al igual que los de Akio. Natsuki temblaba, estaba sonrojada, pero no soltaba la mano de Shizuru, la castaña se negaba a soltarla también, pero este apretón comenzaba a hinchar sus dedos.

-... Hace un año o más que Shizuru y yo estamos... juntas- Natsuki alzó la mirada hacia él –Y justo ahora... vivimos juntas...

-Ya veo... ustedes dos, es eso... –Akio comenzó a caminar lentamente mirando el techo –Shizuru ¿Podemos hablar a solas un momento?

-Lo que quieras decirme, puedes decirlo frente a Natsuki, Padre- Respondió Shizuru

-Bien... ¿Es esta la razón por la que te niegas a hacer parte de la compañía?

-... No, en verdad

-Entonces dime...

-Es porque tengo planes diferentes, Padre

Natsuki miraba de lado a lado en total silencio, era ahora Shizuru quien sofocaba sus dedos con ese fuerte apretón.

-No vivirás informalmente con nadie Shizuru, es poco ético; si mi competencia se entera de esto, me harán pedazos

-No lo sabrán; Natsuki y yo viviremos en Tokio a partir de la Primavera; entraremos a la universidad, juntas

-¿Qué te asegura que ambas entrarán?- Akio miró de reojo a Natsuki

-Puede estar seguro que pasaré sin problemas- Le respondió Natsuki

-¿Y qué hay de los fondos personales? ¿Trabajas?- Le preguntó directamente a Natsuki

Natsuki tragó saliva profundamente. Shizuru le asintió sonriéndole.

-Mi apellido... es por Hiroshi Kuga, el dueño de Farmacéutica Kuga; tengo una herencia en su nombre en mi poder en este momento, y mi madre, Saeko Kuga, también dejó la mitad de sus bienes y propiedades a mi nombre... Así que si creía que mi intención con Shizuru era solo por interés material, puede tranquilizarse ahora, Sr. Fujino

-Tienes agallas... –Akio sonrió –Ya veo porque te fascina, Shizuru

Natsuki cambió su semblante. De repente Akio pareció entregarle toda su confianza luego de enterarse por la forma dura... ¿Sus intenciones con Shizuru?... Era un cruel interrogatorio paterno flash para entender lo que realmente quería Natsuki de su única hija ¿Cómo no se le ocurrió? Miró a Shizuru, ella sonreía con tranquilidad, y ese apretón en sus manos se había relajado.

-Por cierto, ese gusto tuyo no falla... Pensé que jamás hallarías nada que agradara a tus ojos- Le dijo Akio a Shizuru

-Padre... –Shizuru lucía avergonzada

Natsuki estaba confundida. ¿Shizuru intimidada? Seguramente esto no volvería a verlo jamás.

-Hija, lleva esto a contabilidad, pídele a mi asistente que le ponga el sello- Akio le entregó a Shizuru unos papeles

Shizuru miró a Natsuki, la peli azul le sonrió confiada y soltó su mano. Shizuru salió de la oficina, no sin antes mirar atrás a su padre quedarse a solas con Natsuki.

-Perdona por las preguntas y la manera en que lo hice, pero debía conocer mejor lo que querías

-Bueno... lo entiendo ¿Pero esto ha pasado antes?

-Bueno, ha pasado antes con persona que invitan a salir a Shizuru y ella por no ser mal educada acepta, pero al final, bueno, solo quieren salvar apariencias o están interesados en el dinero de la familia; es por eso que debo ser precavido... Pero debo ser honesto, nunca la vi tan seria con alguien; eres especial, Natsuki, no pensé que alguien con serias intenciones invitaría a salir a mi hija

-En realidad, fue ella quien se interesó en mí... yo... Al principio de hecho la rechacé...

-¿Cómo dices? No entiendo eso- Akio la miró nuevamente

-No sabía lo que sentía por Shizuru, ni tampoco entendía lo que ella sentía por mí... Pero después de tomarme el trabajo de ponerme en su lugar entendí que lo que ella siente es... es bueno, y que también la amaba... La amo, es decir

-Amor... Es una palabra grande- Dijo Akio sirviéndole un vaso de tequila

-Lo sé- Contestó Natsuki con firmeza

-Bien; confiaré en ti, Natsuki-chan, se nota que haces feliz a mi hija

-Trataré que siga siendo así, Sr. Fujino

-Eso espero

Shizuru entró en ese momento. Entregó los papeles a su padre y de inmediato volvió a tomar la mano de Natsuki. Akio las miró

-Bueno, Natsuki-chan, Shizuru... Las veré pronto, espero

-Eso lo dudo, al menos no hasta las vacaciones de invierno del año que llega- Contestó Shizuru

-Me aseguraré de estar ahí- Agregó Natsuki

-Bien... asegúrate de visitar a tu madre- Akio regresó al escritorio

Shizuru haló la mano de Natsuki y ambas salieron de la oficina. Natsuki soltó un largo suspiro.

-Fue algo... abrumador

-Mi padre suele producir ese efecto, por eso está donde está- Respondió Shizuru mientras presionaba el botón del elevador

-¿Estás mejor ahora?

-Mucho mejor- Shizuru le sonrió –Natsuki, no era necesario que le dijeras que eres mi novia ahora

-Quería que lo supiera...

Shizuru la miró algo desconcertada. Ambas entraron al elevador en ese momento.

-Tú dices que soy una buena persona... Pero no es así, Shizuru... Tal vez para mi no haya suficiente tiempo para reivindicarme con la persona que he sido, pero quiero darte todo a ti... Y sé que estás más tranquila y te sientes mejor teniendo a tu padre en tu vida aún sabiendo que estamos juntas...

Shizuru sonrió. Apretó ambas manos de Natsuki y ocultó sus ojos bajo su flequillo. Natsuki ladeó ligeramente la cabeza, un par de lágrimas bajaron por las mejillas de Shizuru.

-¡Oi, no era mi intención! No sabía que te molestara, yo solo...

Shizuru se apresuró y le dio un beso. Natsuki, aún desconcertada lo recibió al tiempo que sujetaba a Shizuru de la cintura. Shizuru se separó de Natsuki con una sonrisa, su expresión denotaba aquello que a tantos hacía enloquecer, que muchos creían inalcanzable, y la razón por la que muchas personas en todo el mundo decidían abandonar quitándose la vida. Shizuru era perfecta y plenamente feliz, tal vez la más feliz mujer en todo el universo existente al menos por ese instante.

Natsuki sonrió. Con sus dos manos limpió las lágrimas y le sonrió, Shizuru volvió a sonreír.

-Eres tan hermosa, Shizuru...

-No sabes cuánto tiempo soñé con un momento así... Ya sé que no es correcto hablar de eso, pero yo solo...

-Está bien; ahora estamos juntas, eso es lo que importa... Y tu padre verá lo que somos capaces de lograr cuando estamos así

-Eso suena increíble- Dijo Shizuru sin dejar de sonreír –Justo ahora entonces debemos ir a estudiar, tú necesitas pasar ese examen, me sentiré muy sola si mi Natsuki no está a mi lado

-Jajaja bueno, bueno, me quebraré el cráneo para aprobar

Ambas salieron del elevador, aún agarradas de la mano y sonriendo; ese futuro que estaban a punto de afrontar era totalmente incierto, lo que si era seguro, es que darían todo de sí mismas para permanecer juntas y sobrellevarlo de esa manera.

**8888**

**PROXIMO CAPITULO**

**¡Hora del examen de ingreso!**

**El tiempo se ha terminado y es momento de probar que tanto han hecho para seguir sus sueños.**

**Mai y Mikoto enfrentan el peor de los días para sufrir retrasos y afrontar casos de mala suerte.**

**Nao y Takeda empiezan a salir... ¿Pero es el olvidar una razón correcta para construir una relación?**

**...No... Pero definitivamente si darán mucho de qué hablar y de que reír...**

**NATxNAOxSHIZ COMMING SOON!**

**¡Gracias por los rewievs! **

**Por favor comenten, su opinión es muy importante para mí :D**

**Salu2!**


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO 12**

Haruka, Yukino, Natsuki, Shizuru, Reito, Yuuichi, Takeda y Nao tomaron el vuelo a Tokio de la noche. Después de un vuelo corriente llegaron a Tokio, y con toda normalidad lo primero que hicieron fue ubicarse en su un hotel cercano a la universidad. Reito y Yukino se encargaron de llevar las solicitudes del examen a la universidad, les quedaban 2 días antes del tan esperado momento, y los ánimos estaban notablemente tensos entre aquellos que presentarían el examen. Yuuichi, Takeda y Shizuru estaban tranquilos, pero incluso Reito mostraba seriedad y mantenía su semblante sereno y sobre todo, callado. Haruka no pronunció una sola animalada gramatical o atropello al japonés desde que tomaron el vuelo, y Natsuki mantenía prendida de la mano de Shizuru.

Lógicamente al estar en el hotel, todos llegaron a estudiar, Shizuru y Natsuki tomaron una habitación doble, Haruka y Yukino también, Reito y Yuuichi compartieron una mientras Takeda y Nao compartieron otra. Shiho iría a recogerlos en un par de días para llevarlos a la universidad, su familia era de Tokio, así que ella se encargaría de guiarlos.

Shizuru sorprendió a Natsuki con un beso en la mejilla, Natsuki respingó y la miró sonriendo, tiró las manos hacia atrás y acarició sus brazos, Shizuru la abrazó sobre los hombros.

-Aprobarás; sé que lo harás

-Eso espero, porque no quiero imaginar la cara de tu padre si no lo hago

-Jajaja estaremos bien Natsuki, todo saldrá bien- Le dijo Shizuru sonriéndole

-Algo en tu sonrisa siempre me tranquiliza... Es extraño jejeje

-Tú eres hermosa, por eso sonrío- Shizuru le dio un beso corto en los labios –Iré por unas aspirinas, haber si consigues dormir algo ¿Bien?

-De acuerdo

Shizuru dejó la habitación. Al pasar por la sala de espera del hotel encontró a Reito entrando.

-¿No estabas con Yukino-san?- Le preguntó Shizuru deteniéndose

-Recibí una llamada de Mikoto, ella y Mai se retrasaron y llegarán mañana al medio día

-¿Ah sí?... Bueno, quien sabe que las retrasó, pero estarán bien ¿Qué te preocupa?

-Que si no ingresan sus papeles de inscripción a más tardar a las 4 de tarde, no podrán hacer el examen

-Oh... Eso es serio... No te preocupes, sabrán llegar a tiempo, Reito-san

-Bien, supongo que tienes razón... Iré a tomar una siesta, nos vemos después

Reito fue al elevador. Shizuru lo vio irse, luego se acercó a la barra de atención por sus aspirinas.

**000**

Mai y Mikoto iban corriendo fuera de la residencia, Mikoto cargaba las dos maletas, la de Mai y la suya. Agarraron un taxi y partieron al aeropuerto.

Ya habiendo llegado...

-¡¿5 horas?!- Sobresaltó Mai al escuchar a la funcionaria -¡De por si tenemos que hacer una parada, nos tardaremos un día en ese caso!

-Mai, Mai, mira- Le llamó Mikoto

Mai miró a la dirección que Mikoto señalaba. Midori salía del aeropuerto. Sonreía aunque se veía con prisa. Inmediatamente ellas la siguieron, Midori subió sus cosas a un jeep viejo color blanco.

-Midori-sensei... ¿No habías ido con los demás?

-¡Oh, Mai-chan!... No, no, me retrasé, tuve que atender un asunto muy importante, obré como buena ciudadana

-Te bebiste unos tragos ¿no?- Preguntó Mai sonriendo

-Tenía que estar despierta para el gran día. Bueno ¿Les doy un aventón?

-Bueno, vamos al mismo lugar, vamos

Mai y Mikoto subieron al auto. Midori despegó a gran velocidad.

-¿Adónde vamos?- Preguntó Mai

-Si vamos en avión tendremos que esperar 5 horas, pero si vamos en Ferri solo debemos esperar una hora, con suerte llegaremos a la estación en 30 minutos, y nos tardaremos menos

-¿Pero el Ferri acaso no cuesta más?

-¿Prefieres eso o no llegar a tiempo para hacer el examen?- Midori la miró sobre el hombro

-¡Mira al frente!- Mai le volteó la cabeza de un tirón

Midori esquivó la ruta en sentido contrario y volvió al camino con una sonrisa.

-Y si, mejor gastar algo de más, supongo- Suspiró Mai -¡No, no tomes esa calle!

Muy tarde. Midori tomó la autopista. Antes de poder retroceder estaba en medio de un embotellamiento que parecí no tener fin. Mai se sobó la frente, Mikoto sacó la cabeza por la ventana y vio a su alrededor, estaban totalmente atascadas.

-Esto no está pasando... –Suspiró Mai para si misma

-Oh, no se preocupen, son las 12 del día, esto cederá en un par de horas

-¡Tenemos 30 minutos!- Gritó Mai

-Oh... cierto... –Midori alzó la cabeza pensativamente

-Bueno, caminar no es una opción, son unos 10 kilómetros hasta la estación...

-¿Y correr?- Propuso Mikoto

-No es buena idea, Miko-chin- Le sonrió Midori

-Este no es mi día... –Mai echó la cabeza hacia atrás

-Tomaremos el Ferri de las 3, aún así llegaremos a tiempo- Le dijo Midori

**000**

Natsuki levantó la cabeza de su cama, Shizuru estaba haciendo la sietes junto a ella (si, solo siesta) Tomó su móvil que vibraba en la mesa de noche y miró.

-"S.O.S... Vamos con Midori, retraso en el vuelo, tomaremos el Ferri... Estamos atascadas en la autopista" ¡Oh Demonios!... Como si Midori-sensei tuviera un sentido de la orientación, puntualidad y seriedad suficiente para confiarle el viaje de ingreso a la universidad...

-Llegarán... –Shizuru deslizó su brazo por el abdomen de Natsuki –Vuelve a dormir, iremos a cenar a casa de mi madre esta noche, viajó a Japón a arreglar unos asuntos con mi Padre

-¿En serio?

Shizuru asintió manteniendo los ojos cerrados. Natsuki se tranquilizó y volvió a su lugar junto a Shizuru para retomar su siesta. Pero como siempre, Mai informaba menos de lo que ocurría para no preocuparlas más de lo normal.

**000**

Para colmo, comenzó a llover. El embotellamiento había cedido suficiente como para que ya estuvieran en una calle que rodeaba totalmente todo el camino hacia la estación de Ferri. Mai miraba por la ventana mientras Mikoto y Midori hablaban. En este punto Mai solo estaba pendiente de cómo llegarían a Tokio sin perder la oportunidad de hacer el examen. Suspiró

Y entonces, Lucifer decidió poner a prueba la fe de a pelirroja. El motor del auto hizo "boom".

Midori abrió el capo y una ola de humo negro salió.

-Oh Dios... Perdidos la válvula... Bueno, esto es serio, si no hay con qué repararla, hasta aquí llegamos

-¡Espléndido!- Exclamó Mai bajando del auto -¿Y ahora?

-Bueno... auto stop-Dijo Midori alzándose de hombros

-¡No lo puedo creer! o no tengo talento para esto, la última vez Natsuki...

-¡Sin excusas! –Midori de regreso a la carretera –Solo nos quedan unos 3 kilómetros, no es mucho, además esta ruta es casi directa hacia la Estación de Ferri

-Pero... pero yo no... –Mai se sonrojó

Midori le dio un último empujón hacia la calle. Un Cadillac clásico del 79 venía a paso lento en dirección a ella. Mai levantó la mano penosamente. Midori puso los ojos en blanco, harta de tal acto de egoísmo y vergüenza levantó la camisa de Mai enseñando su bra violeta.

-¡WAAAAAAAA! ¡Midori-sensei!

El auto se detuvo mientras Mai se abrazaba a si misma totalmente apenada.

-¡Te lo dije!

En el asiento trasero la ventanilla se abrió. Una mujer mayor las miraba con una sonrisa extrañamente familiar, dulce, perfecta, jovial; sus ojos eran escarlatas, de un color igualmente familiar, pero su cabello era castaño oscuro, lo traía recogido, piel ligeramente mestiza.

-¿Tienen problemas, chicas?

-Oh... claro, si... es que nosotras... Se varó nuestro auto- Señaló Mai –Tenemos un examen por dar en Tokio para entrar a la universidad, y necesitamos de verdad llegar a la Estación de Ferri ¿Usted podría ayudarnos?

-Vaya... no veo porque no, no dejaría a bellas mujeres en la vía cuando más me necesitan... Adelante

El conductor salió del auto y les abrió la segunda puerta trasera, las tres chicas entraron luego que Midori se encargara con el conductor de poner el equipaje en la cajuela y de cerrar el auto cerca de un punto autorizado de parqueo. El Cadillac emprendió rumbo de nuevo.

-Muchas gracias por ayudarnos- Le dijo Mai

-No es problema, necesitaban ayuda ¿no? Me sentiría mal de no dárselas...

-Ya veo... ¿Y hacia dónde va usted...?... Etto...

-Violet; dime Violet

-Violet-sama... si... ¿Adónde se dirige?

-Voy a la estación también, tengo que ir a una importante reunión a Tokio- Contestó ella

-Ya veo... ha sido una suerte que la encontráramos, realmente lo es...

-No te preocupes, supongo que viajaremos juntas también así que tendremos tiempo de conocernos un poco también... ¿Sabes? Mi hija va a la universidad de Tokio también

-Vaya, supongo que si paso, allá la veré- Sonrió Mai

-¿Y todas ustedes van? ¿O solo tú?

-Todas nosotras- Respondió Midori

-¡Así es!- Respondió Mikoto abrazando a Mai –Estudiaremos juntas ¿verdad?

-Así lo prometí- Le respondió Mai sonriéndole

-Bueno, entonces solo relájense y disfruten el viaje...

**000**

Natsuki se levantó de su cama, estiró los brazos y miró el reloj de la pared. Habían pasado 405 minutos desde que inició su siesta. En ese momento nuevamente su teléfono vibró. Natsuki lo tomó de la mesa de noche y lo miró. En ese momento Shizuru se incorporó también.

-"Estamos en el Ferri ahora, tardaremos unas horas en llegar. PD. La señora con la que viajamos es realmente hermosa"... ¿Ah?

-Jejeje Mai ha cambiado ¿verdad?- Le sonrió Shizuru

-Para notar la belleza de una mujer, pues si... Hey ¿Salimos a dar una vuelta?

-Bien, haremos unas compras para llevarle algo a mi madre

-Perfecto, entonces arréglate y vamos, te esperaré en la recepción- Natsuki salió de la habitación

Ya en la recepción encontró a Yukino, lucía nerviosa y notablemente inquieta. Natsuki pasó y la miró.

-¿Todo bien?

-¡Natsuki-san!- Yukino se sobresaltó –No me asuste así... Bueno, si, todo bien...

-No es común verte perder la calma... ¿Qué tienes?

-Bueno, yo... –Yukino miró de reojo sobre el hombro de Natsuki

Haruka miraba en la nevera del hotel buscando cierto refresco de capuchino sin suerte de encontrarlo. Natsuki entendió a qué se debía todo.

-... ¿Le dijiste ya?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Yukino se sonrojó

-Por favor, yo estuve en la misma situación, lo sabes...

-... Aún no... –Yukino agachó la cabeza –Pero la invité a un restaurante de sushi para decírselo...

-¿Segura? ¿No necesitas ayuda?

-Tengo que hacerlo, ya no aguanto todo esto en mi corazón sin poder mostrarlo... Estamos en Tokio, si han de mejorar las cosas, bien, sino... Tendré mucho espacio para pensar y conocer otras personas

-Mmm... Tienes razón, haz lo que tengas que hacer

-¡Yukino! Vamos ahora, no tienen mi refresco de capuchino francés ¡Andando!- Haruka se adelantó y salió primero

-Mmm... Suerte, Yukino... –Murmuró Natsuki

Llamó la campanilla de la recepción. En eso Takeda y Nao se pusieron junto a ella, venían también a la recepción. Natsuki definitivamente ya había olvidado el incidente repetido con Nao, pero la pelirroja no. Miraba a Natsuki de arriba abjo disimuladamente con una clara expresión de negación, Takeda la miró, le dio un discreto codazo en las costillas.

-¡Hey!- Regañó ella

-¿Hey qué?- Preguntó Natsuki al oírla

-¿Tu? Nada

-¿Qué tienes?- Preguntó Natsuki una vez más

-¡Nada!

Natsuki miró de reojo a Takeda, él se alzó de hombros. Fingiendo no haber sido parte de tan corta y rara discusión suspiró y siguió esperando. En ese momento la recepcionista llegó. Durante todo el tiempo que Natsuki hacía peticiones de sábanas más livianas y almohadas más blandas, ni Nao ni Takeda le quitaron los ojos de encima. Takeda como hombre no dejaba de observar las acentuadas curvas de Natsuki a través de sus jeans y ese suéter blanco, como siempre no despintaba sus converse. Nao miraba igual de detalladamente, pero solo bajo la mirada de su propia curiosidad y el porqué de repente miraba tanto a esta chica que se supone detestaba.

-... Bien gracias- Natsuki regresó al elevador

Nao y Takeda la miraron hasta que las puertas del elevador se cerraron.

En eso Takeda volteó a ver a Nao.

-Ahora no puedes negar que te gusta...

-¡Déjame en paz!- Nao le dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda

-Jajaja vale, no empecé como era... ¿Qué te parece si salimos?

-¿Ehh?...

-Ya sabes, salir... Tú necesitas hacerla a un lado, yo definitivamente tengo que rendirme... ¿Qué dices?

-... No me gusta, ya te dije... –Nao frunció ambas cejas

-Bueno, si eso dices, entonces te creo... ¿Lo intentamos? Salimos a tomar unos tragos, comeremos langosta, no sé... Trabajaré dentro de poco en la universidad, así que no te fastidiaré mucho tiempo Jajaja

-Ahh... Estoy aburrida, como quieras... –Nao dejó la recepción y salió del lugar

Takeda sonrió a sí mismo y la siguió fuera del hotel.

**000**

-Llegamos- Violet bajó del auto –Bienvenidas a mi casa

Mai, Midori y Mikoto bajaron, una enorme casa lujosa de estilo victoriana se alzaba ante sus ojos, un claro "¡oh!" salía de los labios de las tres. Violet tomó sus dos maletas mientras el conductor del auto entraba los artículos pesados.

-¿Pasarán a tomarse un té conmigo?

-Nos encantaría, Viola-san nosotras...

El teléfono de Mikoto timbró. La chica lo contestó.

-Mikoto... ¡Ani-ue!- Mikoto miró a Mai -... Si llegamos ya, una amable y linda mujer nos hizo el favor de guiarnos y venir con nosotras... eh... Espera...

Mikoto tapó la bocina y miró a Mai mostrándole el teléfono. Mai lo tomó aún con la bocina tapada.

-Quiere hablarte, Mai

Mai contestó el teléfono.

-¿Reito-san?... ¡¿Qué dices?!- Mai miró su reloj de pulso –Las 3:40 ¿Por qué?... ¡Demonios!

Mai colgó el teléfono y le entregó a Mikoto.

-¿Hacia dónde queda la universidad de Tokio?- Preguntó Mai mientras sacaba los papeles de ingreso de su mochila

-Al otro lado de la ciudad...- Señaló Violet

-¡Mierda!- Exclamó sacando los de Mikoto –Midori, ¿tienes los tuyos a la mano?

-¡Aquí!- Midori los mostró

-¡Tenemos 20 minutos para llegar al otro lado de la ciudad, andando!

Mai comenzó a correr a toda velocidad, Mikoto por supuesto la siguió y Midori detrás de ellas. Con toda la energía del momento olvidaron que sus maletas quedaron a los pies de Violet, quien al verlas irse solo suspiró. No iba a desgastarse gritando, ya ellas sabían donde vivía, y además, Violet sabía más acerca de ellas de lo que admitía.

Las calles estaban a rebosar de gente, era la temporada de reanudación de contratos en todo Tokio, así como estaban en pleno inicio de la primavera, las calles estaban a rebosar de personas. Mientras corrían a toda velocidad Midori sacó de su bolsillo un mapa.

-¿Dónde estamos?- Preguntó Mai sin dejar de correr

-En... Aquí- Midori le mostró el mapa y señaló con su dedo

-Bien, estamos a 23 calles de la universidad... –Mai miró su reloj -¡Nos quedan 13 minutos!

Las 3 aceleraron el paso. Mai sacó sus hojas y las entregó a Mikoto.

-Mikoto, la universidad es un edificio grande, igual a Fuuka, por esta ruta derecho en 23 calles lo verás, quiero que te adelantes, no te contengas ¡Pregunta por la oficina de registro y entrégalos!

-¡Sí! Midori

Midori le entregó sus papeles.

Inmediatamente Mikoto trepó por las paredes de los locales comerciales y techos y comenzó a dar brincos como un gato montés, les tomó total ventaja en segundos. Mai y Midori no aflojaron el paso y siguieron corriendo.

**000**

Natsuki entró a la habitación donde Shizuru estaba sentada en la cama, con una toalla rodeaba su cuerpo recién duchado, tenía el teléfono entre el hombro y la oreja mientras sacaba ropa de sus maletas para ponerse.

-Ajá... Bien, eso es raro... ¿Cómo dices que se llama?... ¡Oh!

Natsuki notó la impresión en los ojos de Shizuru, inmediatamente la castaña sonrió y se puso de pie tomando el teléfono en su mano.

-Vale, iremos enseguida... Te quiero, nos vemos pronto Madre- Shizuru colgó el teléfono –Cambio de planes, Mamá nos necesita allá ahora mismo

-¿De verdad? Oye Mai debe estar por llegar en cualquier momento, solo debemos esperar un poco

-Mai-san estará bien, Natsuki, iremos y conocerás a mi madre ¿No te parece bueno eso?

-Pues... si- Natsuki se sonrojó –Me convenciste, vamos a ver a tu madre

-Bien- Shizuru sonrió –Pásame la secadora entonces

**8888**

**¡Contra tiempo!**

**Mai, Mikoto y Midori deben llegar o estarán fuera del examen de ingreso hasta el otoño**

**¿Será posible que corran contra el tiempo y las posibilidades y lleguen?**

**¿Y qué puede salir mal con solo visitar a la madre de Shizuru?**

**¿La relación de Takeda y Nao es "saludable"?**

**¿Cómo tomará Haruka los sentimientos de Yukino?**

**(Anunciando imitando la voz grave sensual de un cuarentón en una serie de suspenso)**

**Jajajaja no, chiste, no es lo mío... Pero un par de estas se resolverán en el siguiente...**

**¡EL EXAMEN DE INGRESO LES RESPIRA EN LA NUCA!**

**¿Quiénes pasarán y quienes regresarán?**

**¡NUEVOS PERSONAJES ENTRAN A ESCENA!**


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPITULO 13**

Mikoto cayó rodando por el suelo frente a la universidad. Su rodilla izquierda se había lastimado al caer, verificó los papeles en su mano, estaban completos.

-¿Necesita algo, señorita?

-La oficina de ingreso... Eso dijo Mai, para hacer el examen de ingreso

-Bloque 3, 3er piso, oficina 302

-¡Gracias!- Mikoto comenzó a correr cojeando en la dirección indicada

Mai y Midori seguían corriendo. La universidad ya se veía a la distancia, una calles más adelante. Las dos chicas se detuvieron a recuperar el aire un segundo, Mai miró su reloj. Y faltaban 5 minutos.

-¡No podemos parar ahora!- Mai comenzó a correr nuevamente

Midori la siguió. Ambas sabían que debían llegar a firmar la solicitud o no podrían hacer el examen.

Justo en ese momento una motocicleta todo terreno se detuvo súbitamente frente a ellas haciéndolas retroceder.

**000**

Mikoto se estrelló contra la ventana se la recepción de papelería para nuevos aspirantes, una mujer sentada en la silla se asustó al verla llegar así. Mikoto respiró hondo y entregó los papeles sin poder hablar.

-Minagi Mikoto- Verificó ella

Mikoto asintió.

-El examen es mañana las 8:30, debe ser puntual

-Claro... si...

-Firme aquí, por favor

Mikoto puso un par de garabatos y y le devolvió la hoja.

-¿Quiénes son Sugiura Midori y Tokiha Mai?

-Mi sensei y mi novia

-... eh... –La mujer parpadeó un par de veces ruborizada -¿Están con usted?

-Vienen en camino

-El archivo cerraré en 3 minutos, si no llegan no podré...

Un sonido sordo se escuchó. Mikoto se apartó para ver una motocicleta todo terreno pasar a centímetros de ella. Mai y Midori se bajaron de ella despejando un grotesco sándwich de Natsuki, la peli azul se bajó de la motocicleta en pleno pasillo y pasó al frente.

-¿Sigue abierto el archivo?

-Las solicitudes ingresadas en las últimas 3 horas permitidas deben ser firmadas, pero el archivo

-¡Entonces por favor detenga a los encargados del archivo!- Suplicó Mai

-No sé si pueda hacer...

-¿Tiene alguna idea de lo que es pasar por esto?- Le dijo Midori suplicante

-Casi siempre dan una epidural para esta clase de agonía ¡Por favor!- Rogó Mai

La mujer suspiró. Detrás de ella una mujer salía del cuarto trasero, entre murmullos habló con ella. Asintió con una media sonrisa. Natsuki suspiró aliviada. Mai y Midori pasaron a firmar las solicitudes.

-_¡Esperen, un momento!_

Dos voces se oyeron corriendo desde el final del pasillo. Una chica de cabello negro y otra pelirroja pasaron al frente de Natsuki.

-¿Hay tiempo? Vamos a hacer el examen- Dijo la pelirroja

-¡Por favor!- Suplicó la chica del cabello negro

La mujer suspiró, asintió.

-¡Gracias!- Suspiró aliviada la pelirroja –De no poder hacerlo, seguro Nina-chan me mata

-¡Y lo iba a hacer!- Regañó la peli negra –Te lo juro Arika, que por tus demoras me pones en estas de nuevo ¡Y no la cuentas!

-Perdón, perdón, perdón...

-Listo- Les dijo la mujer

Mai, Midori y Mikoto sonrieron ya más relajadas. Nina y Arika pasaron al frente a firmar sus solicitudes. Cuando estuvo listo todo, la cabina de ingreso cerró.

Natsuki agarró la motocicleta en pleno pasillo del manubrio y caminó de lado a lado con ellas, Mai cargó a Mikoto en la espalda debido a su herida en la rodilla, Midori y las dos chicas nuevas comenzaron a hablar.

-Por cierto ¿Cómo es que Natsuki las encontró?- Preguntó Mikoto

-Bueno, ella solo llegó de la nada y cuando nos vio nos subió de un grito a la moto Jajaja- Rió Midori

-La mujer que conocieron en el Ferri- Les dijo Natsuki –Violet ¿no?

Midori, Mai y Mikoto asintieron.

-Violet es el nombre que esa mujer usa como alias para los negocios y pasar desapercibida. Su verdadero nombre es Viola, Viola Fujino, es la madre de Shizuru

-¡¿Era la madre de Shizuru-san todo el tiempo?!- Exclamó Mai sorprendida

-Así como lo oyen...

-¿Y qué pudo retrasarlas tanto a ustedes como para llegar tan tarde?- Les preguntó Midori a las recién llegadas

-Ella- Bufó Nina señalando a Arika –Perdimos el avión por su culpa

-Pero yo pagué los boletos del Ferri- Repicó Arika

-¡Eso al menos podías hacer!- Regañó Nina nuevamente –Pero ya puedes dormir en paz... Ingresamos, solo nos queda esperar a mañana...

-Claro que si, Nina-chan alégrate

-Claro, como digas...

-Entonces un momento ¿De dónde vienen?- Preguntó Mai

-De Japón, estudiábamos en Fuuka Gakuen

-¡Oh, nosotras igual!- Exclamó Mikoto –Yo me gradué este año, Mai se graduó hace un año ya

-¿Pero cómo es que nunca nos vimos?- Inquirió Nina

-Bueno, es que los últimos tiempos tuvimos... problemas- Natsuki claramente se refería a todo lo referido al Festival HIME y el incidente del año anterior –A veces ni recordábamos nuestros propios nombres

Terminaron de salir de la universidad, Natsuki le dio un jugoso soborno al guardia de seguridad para que no la reportase como persona indeseable (funcionó al parecer) Nina y Arika hicieron lo mismo por haberle tirado sus equipajes recién entrando con tal afán. Y finalmente las 6 chicas salieron.

-Bueno, nos veremos un poco más entonces- Les dijo Mai –Un gusto haberlas conocido, Arika-chan, Nina-chan

-Bueno, nos vemos, gracias por haber distraído a la chica de la oficina ¿eh?

-No es posible no haberla distraído con una motocicleta entrando en un tercer piso Jajaja- Rió Midori

-¡Adiós Midori-san, Mai-chan, Mikoto-chan, Natsuki-chan!- Arika se despedía de forma extravagante

Nina la haló de la ropa en otra dirección, agarraron un taxi y se fueron.

Natsuki suspiró.

Mai, Mikoto y Midori tomaron un taxi, el taxi seguía la motocicleta de Natsuki en dirección a la casa de la madre de Shizuru, la que ellas conocieron como Violet.

Natsuki aparcó la motocicleta fuera de la enorme casa, Shizuru salió al escuchar el estruendo.

-Perdona por salir de esa manera- Le dijo Natsuki entregándole las llaves –Le llenaré el tanque

-Estoy segura que a Dominic no le molestará –Shizuru se refería al encargado de transportar los insumos de emergencia de Viola

-Oigan perdonen, sabía que esta sería la visita en que Natsuki conocería a la madre de Shizuru-san, pero nunca pensé que seríamos quienes la conoceríamos primero- Dijo Mai

-Ustedes regresen al hotel- Les dijo Shizuru entregándoles una tarjeta con la dirección –Mikoto-chan necesita tratar esa herida ¿no?

-Gracias, Shizuru-san

Las 3 chicas agarraron sus equipajes y tomaron un taxi nuevamente, al momento que el taxi se retiró Natsuki suspiró.

-Espero no piense tu madre que yo soy como ellas...

-Jajaja Natsuki, mi Natsuki... mi madre es más condescendiente que mi padre, no te preocupes

Las dos chicas entraron a la propiedad, la puerta se cerró.

**000**

-Bienvenida, Natsuki-chan- Le saludó Viola con un fuerte brazo

Natsuki lo correspondió. Shizuru se puso al lado de su madre al dar por finalizado el abrazo. Natsuki miró ciertamente curiosa, aunque a primera vista el parecido entre ellas no era perceptible, al verlas de lado a lado parecían gemelas de diferentes generaciones, Viola tenía el cabello un poco más oscuro que el de Shizuru y la piel un poco más oscura, pero en todo lo demás, eran idénticas viéndolas una al lado de la otra.

-¿Pasa algo, Natsuki?- Preguntó Shizuru

-Siento que veo doble... en serio

-Jajaja que gran halago, Natsuki-chan... Pero vamos, preparé unos bisteques para recibirte, Shizuru me dijo lo que te gustaba y quise sorprenderte, ven

Las 3 pasaron a la mesa, tres platos con carne y ensalada estaban servidos. Y el olor simplemente ya hacía enloquecer el sentido del gusto. Natsuki se sentó y las miró. Viola le hizo una seña con los ojos para que comiera. Natsuki probó la carne (no pediría mayonesa para no opacar los modales de Shizuru, pero ciertamente le hizo falta). Aún así, la sola expresión de cachorro embobado respondió las dudas de Viola, quien miró sonriente a su hija.

-Shizuru me habló mucho de ti... Claro, solo por teléfono, pero veo que todo lo que decía sobre ti era verdad

-¿Exactamente qué cosa?- Preguntó sonriendo mirando de reojo a Shizuru

-Que eres encantadora, que eres hermosa, fascinante y muy callada y seria... No sé hasta qué punto, pero me pareces adorable

-Bueno... definitivamente usted es la madre de Shizuru, ya veo de dónde sacó lo halagadora- Respondió sonriendo

-Supe que hablaste con Akio antes- Comentó Viola tomando un sorbo de té

-Oh... si, su esposo...

-Nada de eso, ese hombre solo piensa en los negocios; ya sé que no es algo que Shizuru debió ver a sus 4 años apenas, pero no iba a mostrarle una fachada de felicidad perfecta cuando yo estaba soportando a alguien que no amaba ¿Me entiendes?

-Se sorprendería de lo mucho que lo hago, Viola-sama

-¿Ves? Eres una chica inteligente además, lo digo porque es necesario que entiendas que alguien como esta piedra sonriente –Refiriéndose a Shizuru –No se iba a fijar en ti solo porque tu cabello es lindo... Y lo es, déjame decirte

Natsuki sonrió.

-Pero eres todo lo que hubiera querido siempre para mi hija, te lo aseguro... Ahora que te tiene no tengo dudas que es más feliz que nunca... –Viola volteó a ver a Shizuru

Shizuru le sonreía a Natsuki, Natsuki le regresaba la sonrisa tímidamente.

-Bueno, basta de la charla de suegra a nuera, ustedes deben descansar

-Mañana es el examen- Dijo Shizuru mirando a Natsuki –Yo la esperaré afuera

-No recordaba que tenías una beca, es verdad...

-Pero Natsuki pasará, lo sé

-Espero que como ustedes me lo desean, ocurra... me esforzaré- Dijo Natsuki

-Además, ahora que estarás en Tokio no tienes excusa para no visitarme- Le dijo Viola a Shizuru –Anda, tomen sus cosas y retírense, no quiero ser culpable de la pérdida de Natsuki mañana

-Bueno, gracias por todo, Viola-sama

-A ti por venir, Natsuki-chan; y tu Shizuru, cuida bien de esta chica... Seguramente como ella no hay dos

-Lo sé, Madre- Shizuru miró a Natsuki –Te llamaré al llegar al hotel

-Cuídense mucho

Natsuki y Shizuru salieron de la enorme casa. Tomaron un taxi y regresaron al hotel.

**000**

Mai, Mikoto y Midori entraron al hotel, luego que Reito les ayudara con el ingreso llevaron a Mikoto a la habitación que compartiría con Mai, Reito y Mai se encargaron de la herida de su pierna en lo que Midori y Mai le contaban todo lo sucedido al chico.

-La madre de Shizuru-san ¿eh?... Es una amable mujer, de verdad que si

-¿La conoces?- Preguntó Mai

-Bastante bien; resulta que hace unos años las familias nuestras estuvieron hablando largo y tendido durante mucho tiempo

-No entiendo ¿Son parientes ustedes dos?- Preguntó Midori

-No, en realidad tenían un acuerdo para un matrimonio entre Shizuru-san y yo

-La vieja historia... –Suspiró Mai –Eso es más común de lo que pensé en estos días... ¿Cómo se deshicieron del compromiso?

-Shizuru-san lo hizo- Contestó sin dejar de mirar la pierna de Mikoto mientras la vendaba

-¿En qué momento? Nos conocemos hace 3 años y nunca nos enteramos de eso...

-Cuando conoció a Natsuki-san

-Cualquiera diría que Shizuru recibió una pata de Cupido en la cara Jajaja- Rió Midori

-Puede ser... El caso es que, en ese tiempo...

**FLASHBACK**

Shizuru como siempre pasaba sus días asomada en la sala del consejo estudiantil, recién había sido nombrado todo el grupo que le conformaría y por votación unánime ella fue elegida como presidenta. En la dirección en que miraba una chica apenas y visible desde esa altura estaba sentada sola en el prado solo mirando el cielo. Reito entró en ese momento.

-Bienvenida, Presidenta

-Hola, Reito-san...

-Oye, hablé con mi padre anoche- Reito se ubicó junto a ella

-Yo también –Shizuru se alejó de la ventana y se sentó en el escritorio –Rechacé la boda

Reito la miró sorprendido.

-Pensé que no te opondrías si era por bien de la compañía de tu padre...

-No puedo negar lo que siento- Shizuru lo dijo seriamente –Y justo ahora solo sé que lo que siento es que no debería dejarme llevar por las decisiones de mi padre; no quedamos en buenos términos... Pero, sabes... ¿Qué pasaría si nos enamoramos de personas diferentes algún día?

-Si es por honrar mi unión contigo, me alejaría y te respetaría cuando menos

-No sé si yo tenga tal fuerza, Reito-san... Porque justo ahora, lo que siento es... diferente... –Shizuru volvió a asomarse a la ventana

Reito sonrió sin moverse del lado de la castaña.

-Haruka-san me contó que has estado muy al pendiente de las notas fijas de Kuga Natsuki...

-Está atrasada, y evita varias clases solo para... hacer eso

Reito miró en la dirección en que Shizuru miraba. La chica de la que hablaban, en ese tiempo de primer año estaba sentada en el prado mirando a la nada, perdiéndose en sí misma.

Reito sonrió.

-Me ganaré un lío gratuito con mi padre

-Disculpa; sabes que eres alguien preciado para mi Reito-san, pero como esposo... Es una distancia muy larga que me niego a recorrer, perdona

-Pensaba lo mismo de ti, pero que siendo amigos podríamos sobre llevar la situación sin problemas

-¿Y qué pasará cuando nuestros padres nos pidan hijos como prueba de la unión?

-Bueno, eso sí sería un problema... Pero Shizuru-san; dejar tal relación con tu padre, tu futuro y estabilidad de tu madre... Y esa chica apuesto que ni conoce tu apellido

-Tal vez... Pero mi corazón es lo que importa ahora, y sufriré si no lo sigo ahora, espero lo entiendas

-Perfectamente- Reito sonrió –Si necesitas algo, solo avísame ¿vale?

-Gracias por entenderme, Reito-san

-No te preocupes; si iba a ser tu esposo ya estaba haciéndome a la idea de ante poner tus sentimientos a mi estabilidad, y veo que no hice mal en eso; y a final de cuentas no era mi plan perfecto de vida tampoco... Te veo después

Reito salió de la habitación

**FIN FLASHBACK**

-Fue un golpe de suerte el hecho de que a la larga Natsuki le correspondiera- Dijo terminando de vendar la rodilla de Mikoto

-Shizuru-san y Natsuki son felices así, es lo importante- Dijo Mai

-Tienes razón. Mikoto ¿Cómo sientes la pierna?

Mikoto la meneó en varias direcciones, le sonrió a Reito.

-Vale, mi trabajo aquí terminó; Mai-san, a la próxima no tardes para coger el vuelo, mira que por poco se quedan por fuera del examen

-Lo sé... Gracias, Reito-san

-De nada, Midori, te invito una cerveza

-¡Ya dijiste!- Midori saltó de la cama y lo siguió.

Mai suspiró. Se recostó en la cama disponiéndose a relajarse.

Después de un día así, era milagro que siquiera pudiera reposar un poco.


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO 14**

Yukino y Haruka estaban caminando por la calle, total silencio. Yukino mantenía la cabeza agachada, mientras los ojos de Haruka permanecían abiertos y su expresión no variaba de la sorpresa total.

Yukino mantenía su distancia. Después de haberle dicho todo sobre lo que sentía, Haruka solo se paró de la mesa, pagó la cuenta y le dijo que no tenía apetito. Yukino la siguió en silencio, pero ya llevaban unas 5 calles así.

Súbitamente Haruka se detuvo, se dio la vuelta hacia Yukino y la miró seriamente.

-... Haru-Haruka-chan...

-Lo que dijiste no fue en chiste ¿cierto?

Yukino negó con la cabeza.

-¿Desde hace cuanto?

-... años...

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

-Porque con Natsuki-san y Shizuru-san dijiste que esa clase de relación era... diferente

-Yukino de haber sabido que tu también, yo solo...

-Seguro me habrías rechazado y olvidado; Haruka-chan tu eres más importante que eso para mí, como persona sé que no hay dos iguales a ti, por eso si he de permanecer a tu lado solo como los últimos años, lo haré... Yo no te arriesgaría así solo por querer estar a tu lado como mujer, eso jamás

-¿Entonces por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- Haruka se cruzó de brazos

-Porque... tenía miedo...

-¿Miedo de qué?- Haruka preguntó seriamente

-De que me odiaras y ya no quisieras tenerme cerca...

-¡AAHHJJ!- Haruka apresuró el paso de regreso al hotel harta de la respuesta obtenida

-¡Haruka-chan espera!- Yukino la siguió

Natsuki y Shizuru iban entrando en ese momento.

Para cuando ellas pasaban por la recepción hacia la habitación, Takeda y Nao iban entrando de su "cita", Reito y Mai estaban en la recepción pidiendo más cobijas y servicio al cuarto para Mikoto.

Haruka pasó como un rayo y tocó el botón del elevador. Yukino entró y se ubicó a una distancia segura de ella.

-¡No es justo!- Gritó Haruka

Todos guardaron silencio y voltearon a verla. Yukino se detuvo súbitamente detrás de ella, Haruka se dio la vuelta y la miró.

-Que me creas una clase de ogro homofóbico ya es bastante Yukino Kikukawa; me conoces bastante como para creer eso de mi

-Pe-Pero Haruka-chan...

-¡Si me quieres, pues cógeme!

Sonrojo colectivo. Yukino temblando sonrió.

-... tómame, Haruka-chan- Corrigió en voz baja

-¡Pues tómame!

Aumento en el sonrojo colectivo. Haruka la miraba seriamente. Shizuru sonrió y se dio la vuelta, la dio un codazo a Natsuki, la peli azul se dio la vuelta también, Reito y Mai imitaron el gesto y pretendieron no estar viendo, pero en cuanto a Takeda y Nao... Natsuki los agarró de la nuca y agachó sus cabezas casi pegadas a la barra de atención dándoles la espalda a Haruka y Yukino.

Haruka se revolcó el cabello impacientemente. El ascensor llegó, Haruka haló a Yukino del brazo y la metió en el ascensor, entró ella y cerró las puertas.

Takeda se levantó al igual que Nao sobándose la nuca.

-Bueno... hoy seguro follan...

-¡Nao!- Regañó Natsuki

-¿Qué? A ver si lo que grita Haruka lo grita en el catre, así mínimo le da laringitis y ya no nos despierta a gritos

-Jajaja tiene un buen punto- Rió Takeda

-Vaya... No me molestaré en fastidiar con ustedes, tengo que dormir... Y por cierto, tú también debes descansar, Nao

-Ya he descansado bastante, si me salgo de mi rutina te juro que pierdo ese examen en grande, ocúpate de lo tuyo Kuga

-Ahh... como quieras...

Natsuki y Shizuru tomaron las escaleras.

**000**

-Bueno... Ha sido un día largo, en verdad... –Suspiró Mai entrando a la habitación

Mikoto estaba recostada en la cama viendo TV, al momento que Mai entró se apartó un lugar de la cama para que la pelirroja se acomodara junto a ella.

-Mañana el examen es a las 8:30- Le dijo la morena

-Bien, debemos estar allá a las 8, máximo, en ese caso

-¡Sí!...

-Akira y Takumi no llegaron... ¿Qué las habrá pasado?

-Probablemente decidieron esperar un año más

-Es posible... Takumi ya no es niño pequeño, ya puede mantenerse por su cuenta... Pero no dejo de preocuparme ¿sabes?

-Pero con Akira-chan él estará bien ¿No, Mai?

-Tienes razón... –Mai sonrió acariciándole la cabeza

**000**

Natsuki se recostó en la cama con los brazos estirados, Shizuru se recostó junto a ella y la miró.

-¿Qué?- Preguntó al notar esa mirada encima

-Solo pensaba... Tú en solo 5 minutos con cada uno de mis padres cambiaste su pensamiento tan fácilmente, solo porque ellos confiaron en ti... Y me pregunto si soy demasiado ciega como para no ver lo que ellos vieron en ti

-¿Qué estoy suficientemente loca como para comprometerme con otra persona sin pensarlo?- Sonrió Natsuki

-No... Lo que sientes por mí, quiero decir...

-Yo me encargué de crear esa desconfianza inconsciente en ti, Shizuru... Cuando te rechacé y pretendí no sentir nada hacia ti; es debido a eso

-Jajaja deja atrás eso mi Natsuki, justo ahora solo puedo pensar en lo ansiosa que estoy de que comencemos a estudiar juntas

-¿Para que no podamos vernos sino cuando vayamos a dormir?- Bromeó Natsuki incorporándose

-Bueno, eso también cuenta...

-Natsuki...

-Dime

-Hace más de una semana que no me haces cariñitos- Shizuru lo dijo haciendo un puchero

-¿Eh?- Natsuki se sonrojó –No es momento para esto, mañana es el examen

-Y si te vas con el cuerpo todo tenso no vas a dar tu máximo ¿no crees?

-De alguna extraña manera tienes razón, pero...

-Nada de peros- Shizuru la haló de regreso a la cama

-Oi Shizuru... ¡Baka, tu mano está...!... –Natsuki fue callada por un suspiro que súbitamente se escapó

Shizuru tenía su cabeza metida en la entrepierna de Natsuki (¿en que momento bajó el pantalón y se puso ahí?). Natsuki se rindió (¿Y quien no?). Relajó su espalda y brazos y echó la cabeza para atrás. Cuando Shizuru insistía en hacer de dominante (o sea el 90% de las veces) Natsuki solo debía relajarse y disfrutar... Lo cual no era muy complicado en primer lugar. Shizuru echó la cabeza para atrás, Natsuki la miró, era humanamente incapaz de pronunciar palabra con todo el esfuerzo que hacía por no dejar escapar un solo gemido que las delatara. Shizuru esbozó una sonrisa malévola. Puso sus dos manos en ambos pechos de Natsuki y volvió a meter su cara en la entrepierna de la ´peli azul. Natsuki mordió una almohada con toda su fuerza mientras sus dos manos apretaban la sábana. Resistir el impulso era más que difícil, casi imposible, y Shizuru era por naturaleza cruel (en MUY buen sentido, claro).

**000**

Nao y Takeda estaban en la habitación de Nao solo compartiendo una soda con tacos. La pelirroja miraba la TV distraídamente, Takeda de repente volteó a verla, se sonrojó. Él de por si era bastante tímido, que con Nao fuera más fácil hablar era diferente; pero encontrarse en una habitación de hotel a solas con ella ya era bastante estresante, Nao no era precisamente una chica común, su figura estaba acentuándose, y veía en ella esa soledad y seriedad que antes le atrajo tanto de Natsuki.

Nao lo miró de reojo y dejó de masticar. Tragó profundo el bocado que comía.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Pensaba en Kuga

-Qué romántico eres... –Nao dio un sorbo a su soda

-¡No, digo!- Takeda se sonrojó –Pensaba en que Kuga me gustaba porque era como eres tu justo ahora

-Ah... ¡Felicidades!- Nao le dio una mordida a su taco

-¿No es bueno eso para ti?

-Pues... que me comparen con la que sin tener interés alguno se está tirando a la ex presidenta de Fuuka no es muy halagador... Admítelo, la chica es guapa, si, pero de ahí a que sea un prospecto de pareja yo creo que no

-¿Entonces por qué te gustaba?

-¡Y dale con eso!- Nao se puso de pie de la cama y botó el plato desechable del taco ya terminado

-¡Ay vamos! Aquí entre nosotros, sabes que puedes decírmelo

-¡Mira! ¿Si me gustaba de gustar, gustar? No sé ¿Qué era diferente? ¡Totalmente! Pero nunca la vi como una persona que pudiera soportar cerca de mí siquiera; si eso significa gustar ¡Pues sí, me la comía con los ojos!

-O sea... que era diferente al resto de puñado de niñas comunes, pero no aguantabas la idea de tenerla cerca por esa misma razón... ¿Entendí bien?

-Te ganaste la carita feliz- Nao se volvió a sentar en la cama

-Ok... eso si es bastante raro Jajaja

-Y una vez dijo que ella y yo nos parecíamos... Puede ser, pero no es como si me la fuera a coger en una competencia fea con Fujino para estar con ella, empezando porque cada rasgo, faceta, sonrojo y tontería que diga está moldeada por Fujino, no tendría posibilidades... Y en segundo lugar solo imagínanos solas en un cuarto más de 5 minutos, como mínimo nos arrancamos el cuero cabelludo

-Ah, cierto... no se soportan de buena forma...

-Bueno, ya me confesé a fuerzas como querías... ¿Y tú que le viste?

-Soy hombre, inicialmente esa mujer se pasa de buena

-Jajaja lo sabía... –Nao se recostó sobre sus dos brazos mirándolo

-Y era la única chica que conocía que insistía en estar sola... De repente empieza Fujino a revolotear a su alrededor y de repente todas mis esperanzas caen

-Jejeje es que esa mujer le hincó los dientes hasta el fondo ¿no?

-Toda razón... Y lo peor es que no se dio cuenta sino hasta hace un año

Ambos soltaron una carcajada al unísono son la afirmación.

**000**

¡El día llegó finalmente!

Muy temprano en la mañana todos estuvieron listos para el examen. Natsuki, Nao, Midori, Mai, Mikoto, Reito; todos juntos tomaron un taxi y se encaminaron a la universidad, de Haruka y Yukino había señal aún.

Reito y Mai compartieron aula para el examen, Mikoto y Nao otra, Natsuki fue sola a su propia aula. Hasta ese momento no había señales de Haruka y Yukino.

Y la larga jornada de exámenes comenzó.

Shizuru, Takeda y Yuuichi se quedaron fuera esperándolos en la misma cafetería de la universidad. Shizuru miraba seriamente el bloque al que Natsuki había entrado hacía más de una hora ya.

-¿Preocupada?- Preguntó Yuuichi

-Es de Kuga de quien hablamos, yo también estaría preocupado- Comentó Takeda

-Solo me pregunto si tendrá todo lo necesario en la cabeza... Y bueno, Natsuki nunca me dejará de preocupar

En ese momento el móvil de Shizuru timbró. Al ver el número se sorprendió, contestó y se puso de pie.

-¿Dónde estás?... Haruka-san, el examen empezó hace más de una hora, si no llegan a tiempo... ¿Qué?

Yuuichi y Takeda escucharon la conversación curiosos de ver una Shizuru sorprendida y seria. De repente Shizuru sonrió.

-Tienes razón... sí, yo también lo haría... ¿Cuándo lo decidiste?... Ajá... entiendo... ¿Y Yukino-san como está?... Jejeje me imagino lo feliz que ha de estar... Bueno, lo sabía, pero ella debía decirlo, no yo... Bien, te deseo suerte... No hay problema, llámame cuando vayan a regresar... De acuerdo, cuando nos mudemos llevaré tus cosas conmigo... No hay problema, las de Yukino-san también... No olvides llamarme después ¿vale?... De acuerdo, cuídate... Hasta pronto, Haruka-san

Shizuru colgó el teléfono y volvió a ponerlo en su bolsillo.

-¿Dónde están?- Preguntó Takeda

-Camino a Japón- Contestó volviéndose a sentar

-¿No iban a hacer el examen de admisión?- Preguntó Yuuichi

-Iban; Haruka decidió que ella y Yukino necesitaban un tiempo a solas para decidir si su relación tiene futuro o no

-¡¿Son novias?!- Preguntaron al unísono

-Calma chicos, clama... No sé los detalles, pero parece que Haruka aceptó los sentimientos de Yukino-san bastante bien

-... Eso si no me lo esperaba de Haruka- Comentó Takeda

-Si ella pudo aceptarlo, Nao-san podrá aceptarte- Le dijo la castaña

-Eso pensaba... ¡Un momento! ¿Cómo sabes de eso?

-Oh, yo observo muy bien a las personas, aún cuando no debería Jejeje

-De eso no hay duda... –Sonrió Yuuichi

-Cada vez el número de quienes estaremos aquí se reduce más... –Suspiró Takeda

-¿Hablas por Shiho?

-No, Akira, Takumi, Haruka y Yukino... Un momento ¿Shiho?

-Ara, Takeda-san debe prestar más atención al parecer- Comentó Shizuru sonriendo

-¿No sabías?- Le dijo Yuuichi –Pensé que si... Ayer me mandó un mensaje, sus padres la enviaron a una escuela privada en China, al menos culminará sus estudios allá y regresará a Japón en un año o antes- Explicó él

-Ya decía que ese mosquito chupasangre pegado de tu cuello era raro no verlo revolotear por ahí...

-Shiho no es un mosquito...

-Oh claro... Esa intensa mujer rosada entonces Jajaja

Shizuru contuvo una risa bajo sus manos. Yuuichi suspiró. Definitivamente la soledad le sentaba de perlas también, así que no había nada que objetar.

Para cuando habían pasado las 3 horas la primera persona en asomar fue Midori, rascándose el cuello, se sentó junto a ellos y suspiró.

-¿No saliste muy pronto?- Preguntó Takeda

-No, lo dejé a la mitad... –Midori le quitó la soda a Yuuichi y la bebió

-¿No entrarás entonces?- Preguntó Takeda

-Cuando entré me di cuenta que tras que las aulas ahogan de pequeñas, todos son pequeñajos aguafiestas... Y entendí a la mitad ¡Que la aventura no se aprende en libros de papel! Hay que imprimirle esfuerzo si uno quiere morirse siendo libre de verdad...

-... ¿Tu plan es morirte libre? Aviéntate de un parapente sin seguros y ya está- Propuso Takeda

-Jajaja eso es más bien suicidio, idiota- Le dijo Yuuichi

¡No, no, no! ¿Lo ven? ¡Ustedes no entienden el alma del ser libre y sentirse único por una vez en la vida!... Y es por eso que regresaré con ese hombre, veré si me da un poco de lo que quiere esta vez...

-¿Tu novio cuarentón?- Preguntó Takeda

-Tiene 37 ¡37 años!- Corrigió señalándole la cara –Y si... regresaré con él... Mientras, beberé por el dinero que gasté viniendo aquí

-¿Te vas ya?- Preguntó Yuuichi al verla poner de pie

-El mañana no espera... Un placer conocerlos a todos ¡Recuérdenme como la líder del HIME SENTAI!

Midori comenzó a caminar a pasos largos lejos de ellos.

-¿Qué es HIME SENTAI?- Preguntó Shizuru

-Si tú no sabes, nosotros menos... –Respondió Takeda

-Espero tengo lo que busca entonces...

-Una menos... Ahora resulta que Reito regresará a China con Mikoto dejando a Mai soltera y sin esperanzas- Comentó Yuuichi

-Ahí entras tú a recuperar a tu ex novia

-¡Que ex novia ni que nada!- Yuuichi se sonrojó

Shizuru sonrió por lo bajo, volvió a mirar en dirección al edificio en que Natsuki hacia su examen, fuera cual fuera el piso en que lo hiciera, seguía la expectativa.

Pasaron un par de horas más, las primeras en salir fueron Mai y Mikoto, Reito y Nao las alcanzaron unos minutos más tarde, pero Natsuki aún no salía.

-Creo que pasé... bueno, eso creo... –Comentó Mai -¿Tú, Mikoto?

-Todo estaba fácil, creo que lo logré Mai

-Me alegra mucho- Mai le dio un beso en la mejilla -¿Nao-chan y tú?

-Pues,... me sentía haciendo un examen de final de semestre, no fue mucho en verdad... –Respondió ella mientras jugueteaba con una hoja seca en su zapato

-¿Y tú, Reito?- Preguntó Takeda

-Espero haberlo logrado, pero confío que si- Respondió él

Finalmente Shizuru divisó a Natsuki desde lejos caminar en dirección a ellas. Lucía pensativa, tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos de la sudadera que usaba ese día, miraba sus pies. Shizuru se acercó y detuvo sus pasos.

-¿Pasó algo?

-¿Eh?... No, todo bien, pero... la pregunta 36... En verdad no sé si era la C. o la B.

-¿Solo eso te preocupa?- Preguntó Shizuru sonriendo

-Bueno, eso y que mi nombre haya quedado legible Jejeje

-No me asustes así, Natsuki Kuga- Le regañó Shizuru con una media sonrisa en los labios

-Jajaja perdona Shizuru, pero quiero tener al menos una buena calificación

-Admito que te esforzaste mucho

Ambas caminaron de regreso a la mesa entonces. Natsuki se sentó primero, y ya estando todos los lugares ocupados Shizuru se sentó en sus piernas. Nao miró la escena de reojo con recelo.

-Espero haber aprobado con un buen nivel- Comentó Reito –Al menso eso quedará en mi curriculum también

-¿Y de qué te preocupas por eso si tu familia es rica?- Le dijo Takeda

-Cierto, pero no quiero depender toda la vida de mis padres, no me sentiría bien

-Entiendo el sentimiento, Reito-san- Dijo Shizuru

-¿Y tú, Natsuki?- Preguntó Nao

-¿Yo qué?

-¿Vas a estudiar para echar por la borda la herencia de tus padres?

-No, voy a estudiar para no tener que depender de Shizuru todo el tiempo, y además a ti que te va y te viene araña

-Pues solo pensaba que estabas harta de vivir con la plata de tus padres, nada más...

-¿Y eso debería importarte por...?

-Pues porque sería horrible que Shizuru cargara contigo toda la vida

-¡Pues por eso mismo estoy aquí, cielos!

Shizuru apretó la pierna de Natsuki, la peli azul se tranquilizó y suspiró.

-Eso, que te halen la correa es todo lo que hace falta

-¡Tienes algún problema conmigo!- Natsuki se puso en pie

Shizuru se había incorporado antes de eso previendo la reacción de Natsuki a las provocaciones de Nao. La pelirroja no reaccionó, solo sonrió. Takeda le dio un golpecito bajo la mesa, Nao lo miró pero ignoró por completo su gesto de desaprobación.

-¿Debería tener alguno? Tú dime

-¡Pues eso mismo!

Natsuki le dio la vuelta a la mesa poniéndose enfrente de Nao. La pelirroja se puso en pie y la miró.

-No hagas esto, Kuga... Sabes que en argumentos, caes conmigo

-Mira quien lo dice, cuando tu Child era una minucia

-¡Pudo aplastar con creces a los demás si tú te hubieras dado cuenta de mi mucho antes!

Natsuki quedó muda. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron como platos ante tal afirmación. Silencio total.

-... Y... ¡Quien quiere conocer el gimnasio!- Exclamó Mai

Mikoto, Takeda, Yuuichi y Reito de inmediato se pusieron en pie y la siguieron. Shizuru permaneció al lado de Natsuki, la castaña le haló con delicadeza la mano, Natsuki retrocedió y la miró, Shizuru le sonreía, como era usual. Natsuki caminó lejos de Nao, Shizuru la siguió. Nao se sentó nuevamente en la mesa, ahora totalmente sola, pero perfectamente consciente de aquello que se le había "salido"

**8888**

**¡DRAMA DETECTED!**

**JAJAJAJA**

**Espero les haya gustado**

**No olviden comentar sobre lo que les haya gustado o lo que no.**

**Los leo luego ¡Gracias!**


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO 15**

Natsuki caminó seguida por Shizuru hasta fuera de la universidad, se detuvieron cerca de un parque donde se sentaron. Natsuki echó la cabeza para atrás y suspiró.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó Shizuru

-Esa tonta... –Murmuró Natsuki -¿Me sale con esto justo ahora?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-No sé siquiera porque lo hizo... ella debería saber que lo que diga no cambiará lo que tenemos, eso es seguro

-Natsuki, cuando el corazón grita, los labios no pueden callarlo; lo sé por experiencia

-Pero qué momento de decirlo

-Al menos habías terminado el examen ya- Le dijo sonriendo

-Eso es verdad- Natsuki recobró su sonrisa -¿Estás molesta?

-¿Molesta yo? ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

-No sé, con el hecho de que tal vez vayamos a estudiar juntas y eso...

-Natsuki, más que otra cosa, confío en ti... Y no tiene nada que ver con ella, la Natsuki que amo es mucho más fuerte que todo a lo que se enfrente, eso lo sé

-Jajaja tienes una forma peculiar de animarme

-Es mi trabajo; eres mi novia ¿verdad?

-Bueno... eso sí- Natsuki se ruborizó ligeramente

**000**

Takeda se acercó cauteloso a Nao, la pelirroja bebía una lata de cola. Al verlo lo saludó con un gesto de amor y paz.

-Oye, lo de hace rato... ¿Acaso te le declaraste a Kuga?

-Mnn... Bueno, inicialmente solo quería fastidiarlas a las dos, pero... upss

-Si te diste cuenta que le dijiste que pudiste haberla querido más que la misma Fujino ¿cierto?

-Bueno, en medio de la discusión se me fue la mano, perdón... Oye, vayamos a tomar algo, no quiero quedarme aquí después de semejante tabla de examen ¿quieres?

-Ehh... Bueno, si quieres...

Nao se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar. Takeda se dio una media vuelta e hizo una señal. Mai, Reito y Yuuichi estaban escondidos tras una pared esperando la señal de "No Drama" y que finalmente Takeda se fuera con ella para ellos recobrar un poco de tranquilidad. Natsuki no era buena manejando declaraciones amorosas repentinas, y de eso la misma Shizuru podía dar fe.

Mai suspiró. Mikoto se asomó detrás de ellos con unas paletas de pescado ahumado.

-¿Y de donde sacaste eso?

-Los estudiantes de gastronomía dan a probar sus exámenes finales- Señaló la morena

-¡Haberlo dicho antes!- Yuuichi corrió en la dirección que señaló Mikoto

-Aprovecharé que el campo está despejado, debo irme ya- Les dijo Reito

-¿Ya?- Preguntó Mai

-Debo tomar un vuelo, regresar a Japón a organizar mis cosas, terminar el contrato en la residencia, avisar a mis padres...

-Hablas como si hubieras ingresado ya- Se burló Mai cruzándose de brazos

-La clave de ser un líder excepcional, Mai-san, es tener confianza total en sí mismo- Reito le guiñó un ojo –Nos veremos pronto, espero; cuida de Mikoto

-Jajaja lo intentaré Reito-san, cuídate

Reito se acomodó la chaqueta y caminó lejos de ella. Mikoto y Yuuichi estaban a unos metros de donde estaba Mai probando de toda una barra de menú gratuito. Mai sonrió al ver la alegría mostrada por la morena. Si todo salía bien estudiarían juntas y empezarían una faceta nueva de sus propias vidas, pero estarían juntas. Suspiró sonriendo y se dejó llevar, había un olor a caramelo que definitivamente debía verificar de cerca.

**000**

-Bueno; hay que regresar, hay mucho por empacar- Shizuru se puso de pie

-¿Empacar? ¿Qué?

-Hay que regresar a Japón, Natsuki...

-Ah, eso... No es necesario Shizuru- Respondió sonriéndole

-Explícame eso, no entiendo nada

-Bueno, el apartamento en que vivía antes que... la araña lo destruyera... era de mi padre; pero mi madre también me heredó uno antes de morir... Bueno, no es un departamento, es una casa; ella trabajaba y vivía allí

-¿Y ya la conoces?

Natsuki sacó un papel arrugado de su sudadera y lo leyó entrecerrando los ojos.

-Ehmm... Queda a unas 5 calles de aquí, creo...

Shizuru miró el papel. Sonrió y suspiró.

-Natsuki, tendrás que mejorar un poco esa memoria que tienes; si, queda a pocas calles de aquí. ¿Vas a mostrármela entonces?

-Bien, vamos a verla si quieres- Natsuki se puso de pie

-¿Y los demás?

-Bueno... –Natsuki se rascó la cabeza –Lo que menos quiero ahora es ver a... Ya sabes...

-Oh... Claro, no hay problema- Shizuru se acomodó su falda -¿Vamos, Natsuki?

-Vale- Natsuki comenzó a caminar al lado con Shizuru

Ambas se dirigieron a la dirección escrita en aquel papel.

**000**

Mai y Mikoto acompañadas por Yuuichi se dieron a la tarea de regresar caminando al hotel; ellos también debían empacar y regresar a Japón a esperar la respuesta, de ser aceptadas tenían mucho por arreglar, de no ser aceptadas debían buscar empleo o cursos diferentes por hacer.

Cuando iban caminando vieron a dos conocidas recientes comiendo en un puesto ambulante de hot dogs. Estos no eran muy comunes en estas épocas del año en Tokio, por lo que se les veía cómodas aunque estuvieran comiendo de pie.

-¿Nina-chan? ¿Arika-chan?- Les llamó Mai

-¡Oh! Ustedes de nuevo- Nina se limpió con una servilleta los labios y la mano -¿Salieron del examen?

-Hace un momento, si... ¿Y ustedes cómo estuvieron?

-Espero que sí, pero creo que pasé- Sonrió Nina

-¿Y tú, Arika-chan?

-Ah... Creo que escribí mi nombre mal, pero creo que pasé... –Contestó sin dejar de comer su hot dog

-Jajaja vale, veo que estás algo ocupada... Bueno, no nos presentamos formalmente; mi nombre es Mai Tokiha, ella es Mikoto, y él es Yuuichi Tate, los tres venimos de Japón

Arika saludó con un agite de mano informal evitando ensuciarlos de mostaza. Nina se tomó el tiempo de estrechar sus manos de forma cordial.

-¿Y donde se quedan?- Preguntó Yuuichi -¿Un hotel cercano?

-¡Oh! No, para nada, su madre- Señalando a Arika –Tiene en este momento por trabajo de medio tiempo el cuidar una propiedad heredada hasta que quien quiera que sea venga a reclamar las escrituras, Arika, su madre, una amiga nuestra y yo vivimos en el tercer piso de la casa temporalmente; para cuando ese momento llegue nos mudaremos cerca de la universidad

-Ya veo...

-Pero ¿Por qué no vienen a comer esta noche?- Ofreció Arika –Le conté a Mamá sobre lo que ustedes hicieron por nosotras ayer y quedó muy agradecida, lo menos que podemos hacer eso, ¿No, Nina-chan?

-Es una buena idea... Aunque estés untada de mostaza, Arika- Nina señaló el lugar en que tenía la mancha amarilla

-¡Perdón!- Arika se apresuró a limpiarse

-A mi no me molestaría- Afirmó el rubio

-¡Mai! ¿Podemos?- Dijo Mikoto en tono suplicante

-Vale, vale- Mai sujetó a Mikoto de la cintura y la acercó a su regazo –Bueno, aceptaremos

-¡Perfecto! Arika, llama a tu madre ahora, así estará enterada antes que lleguemos

Arika sacó su teléfono y marcó mientras comenzaban a caminar todos en la misma dirección.

**000**

Natsuki miró el papel en su mano y la nomenclatura de la puerta una y otra vez. Una enorme casa de cuatro pisos se alzaba a su vista. Shizuru sonrió divertida con la escena. Bajó el papel de la mano de Natsuki y la haló del brazo; tocó la puerta.

Una alta mujer abrió la puerta. Cabello negro, ojos azules, piel blanca, y una figura imposible de ignorar. Llevaba un bello vestido azul hasta los muslos, pantimedias blancas y un par de botas negras tobilleras.

-¿Puedo ayudarles?

-Claro, si- Natsuki pasó al frente –Mi nombre es Natsuki, Natsuki Kuga

-¡Oh! No me digas que tú eres la hija de Saeko

-Bueno... si- Natsuki agachó la cabeza con un aire melancólico

-Perdona... Debí imaginarlo, de no ser porque ella usaba lentes, tu eres idéntica... Pero pasen por favor

Natsuki y Shizuru entraron. La casa tenía una decoración sencilla pero bastante atractiva. En la parte superior de la chimenea había una vieja fotografía de cuando Natsuki tenía 3 años, ella abrazada a su madre. Natsuki se acercó y tocó la foto con sus dedos. Un sentimiento amargo invadió su pecho. Shizuru llamó a la mujer a retroceder y darle espacio.

-Creo que no ha hecho el duelo totalmente ¿cierto?- Comentó ella

-Eso creo también... –Suspiró Shizuru –Perón por mis modales; mi nombre es Shizuru Fuino, un placer conocerla

-El gusto es mío, yo soy... –Algo la interrumpió, sacó de su bolsillo se teléfono –Disculpa, debo atender

Se alejó un poco de Shizuru y contestó la llamada. Shizuru se concentró en Natsuki, quien aún seguía prendida a la chimenea mirando esa vieja fotografía. En determinado momento soltó una exhalación profunda y levantó la cabeza. Como si hubiera exorcizado todo el dolor, o al menos lo hubiera espantado por un momento. Se volvió hacia Shizuru nuevamente.

-¿Estás bien, Natsuki?

-Sí, disculpa...

La mujer colgó el teléfono y volvió con ellas.

-Bueno, que puedo decir... Tomaremos el té y hablemos un poco, mi hija está a punto de llegar con unas amigas

-¿Conocías a mi madre?- Preguntó Natsuki

-Ambas estábamos en el mismo proyecto, pero yo lo abandoné cuando me casé; mi esposo murió desafortunadamente, pero justo ahora todo lo que era él lo tengo en mi hija... Pero Saeko siempre algo más testaruda de lo que quisiera admitir; es una pena que dejara a una chica tan bella atrás, en serio

-Bueno, no hablemos de eso- Natsuki suspiró -¿Qué debería hacer para recuperar la casa en ese caso?

-Mmm... Tomaremos un café, relájense; yo llamaré a nuestro abogado ¿Vale?

-Bien, de acuerdo- Respondió Natsuki sentándose en la mesa

Shizuru se sentó junto a ella, la mujer entró a la cocina y sirvió dos tazas de café. Se sentó junto a ellas solo mirándolas.

-No terminaste de presentarte- Le dijo Shizuru

-Cierto, perdón... Con tantas cosas a la vez; mi nombre es Rena Sayers

-Lindo nombre, Rena-san

-El tuyo es lindo igual- Rena sonrió amablemente

En ese momento la puerta se abrió.

-_¡Ya vine, Mamá!_

-Esa voz... –Natsuki volteó la cabeza

Natsuki volteó a ver sobre el hombro. Arika y Nina entraron... Y detrás de ellas Mai, Yuuichi y Mikoto.

-¿Mai?- Natsuki alzó una ceja

-¿Natsuki?- Mai imitó el gesto

-¿Se conocen?- Preguntó Rena

-¡Oh, ustedes!- Exclamó Arika emocionada

-¿También tu, Arika?- Preguntó Mai

-Detengámonos un momento- Rena se puso en medio –Natsuki-chan ¿de dónde conoces a Arika?

-Oh, ayer nosotras...

Nina y Arika le hicieron señas extravagantes de omitir el incidente que tuvieron y la tardanza. Natsuki miró a Mai, las miró a ellas, miró a Rena.

-... comimos waffles- Dijo finalmente

-¿Eh? ¿Waffles?- Rena se cruzó de brazos –Nina odia los waffles

-¿Ah sí?- Preguntó Natsuki -¡Digo! Claro, es que ella solo...

-¡Yo las esperaba!- Afirmó Nina entrando en la conversación –Arika y ellas comían mientras nosotras llevábamos la solicitud ¿verdad?- Refiriéndose a Mai, Yuuichi y Mikoto

Los tres se miraron entre sí. Asintieron en silencio.

Rena suspiró. Agarró a Arika de una oreja y la haló.

-¡Auch, Auch, Auch!- Arika caminó hacia donde Rena la halaba

-La próxima, no pongas a tus recién conocidas a mentir por ti... Se retrasaron ¿verdad?

-¡Fue su culpa!- Señaló Nina

-Nina-chan es mala ¿Por qué me acusas así?

-¡Porque por estar jodiéndome por poco me hacen perder el examen!

-¡Pero yo solo...!

-¡Basta las dos! Tenemos invitados hoy, invitados importantes- Les regañó a ambas –Nina. Arika; Natsuki-chan es la hija de Saeko; la heredera de esta casa

-¿Ella en serio?- Preguntaron al unísono Mai, Arika, Nina y Yuuichi

Natsuki frunció el ceño ante tal pregunta. Mai inmediatamente cambió por una expresión arrepentida. Rena suspiró. Ya estaba bastante acostumbrada y "domada" a la paciencia solo con Arika.

-Avísenle a Tomoe que tenemos invitadas, Nina, llama a tu hermano de una vez

-Bien- Nina tomó el teléfono

Arika subió las escaleras a saltos.

-Bien, perdonen el desorden... Odio decirlo, pero ya se acostumbrarán, quiero decir, como las conozcan en la universidad, nosotras nos iremos en cuanto digas, Natsuki-chan

-¿Irse?- Natsuki fue tomada fuera de base por el llamado –Bueno, no hay afán, tranquila

-Siéntense- Rena les invitó a los demás a sentarse en la sala de estar

Mai, Mikoto y Yuuichi se sentaron.

Shizuru se puso en pie para darle lugar a Rena a sentarse.

En ese momento Arika bajaba las escaleras de nuevo. Detrás de ella otra joven bajaba. Una con un peinado extraño, cabello verde azul y ojos violetas. Piel pálida y una expresión "angelical".

-Rena-sama, Arika acaba de darme la noticia –La chica tomó a Shizuru de la mano confundiéndola con Rena –Pero daré lo mejor de mí para... para...

Silencio total. La chica quedó pasmada al ver a Shizuru, la castaña por amabilidad le devolvió la sonrisa.

Pero la chica estaba casi en trance viendo a Shizuru, una sonrisa tonta se dibujó en su rostro. Natsuki bufó ruidosamente. Se puso en pie y haló a Shizuru a su regazo quitándola de la vista de la desconocida. Ya estaba acostumbrada a que su novia causara ese efecto más de lo que debería ser sano.

-Tomoe, ella es Natsuki- Le dijo Rena señalándole a Natsuki

Tomoe se puso seria. La chica que le había arrebatado su aparición divina era la misma dueña de la casa que pisaba en ese instante. Hizo una mueca fingida de alegría e hizo una reverencia.

-Natsuki-san, un gusto conocerla

-Si... lo mismo- Respondió Natsuki de mala gana

-Llegará en 30 minutos- Avisó Nina colgando el teléfono –Traerá las escrituras también

-Gracias Nina- Le sonrió Rena –Bueno, por ahora... Hablemos un poco ¿no?

El ambiente estaba diferente. La tensión entre Natsuki y Tomoe era palpable, Mai, Mikoto y Yuuichi no terminaban de caer en la noticia de que Natsuki era heredera de semejante casa, y para rematar que una tan amable y bella mujer los estuviera recibiendo. Las coincidencias que ataban a Arika, Nina y ellas eran demasiadas como para pasarlas por alto.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?

**8888**

**NOTA**

**No metí a los personajes de Mai Otome por hobby; a quienes no lo sabían o no lo han visto, hay un especial en que Nina, Erstin y Arika aparecen en Fuuka, según el video ellas están ahí porque se les ha dado otra oportunidad de ser felices. No incluiré a Erstin en la trama por ahora, pero entrará.**

**Esa felicidad en cuanto a Arika incluye a Rena, su madre, la que nunca pudo conocer; en cuanto a Nina incluye a las amigas que al final le dan por perdidas (lo de Sergay si fue la cagada de Mai Otome, no, no los emparejaré)**

**Y finalmente al final de Mai HIME vemos a Arika aparecer hacia el fondo, por eso también describí que ellas todo el tiempo estudiaron en Fuuka. **

**Los que no conozcan ese especial, búsquenlo, es bueno y les aclarara muchas dudas...**

**Bueno, esto es todo, solo necesitaba hacer claridad en esos daticos.**

**Repito, No incluí personajes para mí, tan trascendentales como Rena, Arika y Nina porque me dio la gana... **

**Tomoe si fue porque quise XD hay que meterle un poco de drama al ShizNat de vez en cuando Jajaja**

**(Pero como claramente la detesto, no le daré cuerda por más de unos cuantos capítulos Jajaja)**

**SALU2!**

**No se olviden de comentar **

**;D **


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPÍTULO 16**

Mai, Mikoto y Yuuichi se encargaron de amenizar el ambiente junto con Rena y Arika, ya después de lo ocurrido con Nao en el campus lo último que necesitaban era otro drama porque a Tomoe le había gustado Shizuru (Lo cual era imposible de ocultar juzgando por la forma en que la miraba).

-... Y así fue como llegamos al final...

-A la próxima yo misma me encargaré de patearla fuerza de casa- Dijo Rena mirando de reojo a Arika –Bueno, me alegro mucho que incluso antes de empezar a estudiar ya hayan conseguido buenos amigos

Rena se dirigió a Nina y a Arika. Tomoe seguía de pie al lado de la mesa, desde un ángulo en que no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Shizuru, Natsuki tenía una expresión asesina dirigida a Tomoe por como miraba a la castaña.

Mai le dio un codazo en las costillas, Natsuki disimuló el dolor agachándose como si fuera a atar sus zapatos.

-¡¿Qué jodas te pasa?!- Le exclamó por lo bajo a la pelirroja

-Acabas de conocerla y ya quieres arrancarle la cara ¡Contrólate!

-Pues que deje de ver a Shizuru de esa manera ¡Ya la ha desnudado por lo menos unas 20 veces!

-Pues que se conforme con imaginar, tu la desnudas todas las noches en lo literal ¡Ya cálmate!

Las dos volvieron la cabeza a la discusión nuevamente.

-Será un honor estudiar con ustedes- Dijo Tomoe sonrieron

-No nos conoces a todos aún- Le dijo Natsuki

-Pero los amigos de ustedes han de ser igual de agradables, ¿verdad?- Tomoe se dirigió a Shizuru

-Son alegres, si- Le respondió Shizuru

-Cuando Nao no se le declara a Natsuki, lo son- Agregó Yuuichi riendo

Natsuki escupió el trago de café que había bebido. Sin intención alguna le cayó en la ropa a Tomoe, al ver sus piernas se intentó disculpar, pero después sonrió. Agarró una servilleta de la mesa y se la entregó con una mueca de agrado y fingidas disculpas a la vez. Rena se puso una mano en la cara al ver la escena.

-Definitivamente es la hija de Saeko...

-¿Dijiste algo, Mamá?- Preguntó Arika

-Nada, nada... Claro, Natsuki-chan ¿Cuándo te mudarás?

-Oh... –Natsuki volteó a verla –Pues, Shizuru y yo nos mudaremos lo más pronto posible

-En tal caso avísanos en qué momento, nosotras nos mudaremos inmediatamente

-Oh no, no, no hay problema; si ustedes solo usan el 3er piso no tienen porque apurarse

-Pero al menos me permitirás pagarte de otra manera ¿verdad?

-¿Eh?- Natsuki ladeó la cabeza

-Puedo ayudarles con la limpieza mientras no esté trabajando, si quieres

-Oh... Bueno, si no le molesta... –Le sonrió Natsuki

-Para nada, las chicas pueden ayudarme

-Entre todos nos ayudaremos- Dijo Mai

-¿Y quién te invitó a ti, Mai?- Natsuki la miró de reojo

-Eres una chica severamente temperamental, no confío en ti con Tomoe-chan andando por aquí ¡Aguántate! Me debes bastante de todos modos...

-Tú vienes en paquete doble con Mikoto ¿Quién pagará todo lo que se come ella?

-Tú lo pagarás de cuenta que tantas veces que nos hemos tenido que aguantar tus gemidos fulgurosos a media noche, Natsuki Kuga- Le murmuró cerca del oído

Shizuru sonrió al escucharla. Natsuki se sonrojó y asintió. Aunque en ese momento no estuviera de buen genio, igualmente pensaba en invitar a Mai y a Mikoto a vivir allí luego que regresaran de Japón, después de todo necesitaría un poco de ayuda si al final ingresaban a la universidad.

-Bueno, está decidido- Dijo Rena sonriendo

En ese momento el timbre sonó. Arika se puso en pie para abrir la puerta. Regresó con un joven a su lado, uno rubio de piel mestiza y ojos café. El joven les sonrió y saludó con una reverencia. Bajo su brazo traída un portafolio, venía vestido solo con pantalón negro y una camisa de mangas largas color blanco.

-Buenas tardes Rena-sama- Le saludó a Rena –Y a todos ustedes... Tú, eres Natsuki ¿no?

Él señaló a Natsuki. La peli azul asintió.

-Un gusto en conocerte, mi nombre es Sergay, Sergay Wong

-Es el hermano mayor de Nina-chan- Señaló Arika

-Bueno... un gusto conocerlo igual- Respondió Natsuki

-Pues no se parecen nada... –Dijo Yuuichi

Mai le dio un pisotón. Yuuichi de inmediato guardó la mueca de dolor y comenzó a sacudir el pie.

-Es que no somos hermanos de sangre- Dijo Nina –Hace unos 10 años que Papá me adoptó en China, por eso soy su hermana, pero no tengo relación sanguínea con él

-En ese caso, ustedes continuarán en el 3er piso y nosotros en el resto de la casa ¿Entendí bien?- Preguntó Natsuki a Rena

-Si es así como tú lo quieres, así será- Le sonrió Rena

-De igual manera necesitamos la orientación de un adulto entre nosotros- Agregó Shizuru

-Jejeje gracias Shizuru-san

-Bueno, si me permiten, les mostraré las habitaciones- Les dijo Tomoe –Natsuki-san, y...

-Shizuru, Shizuru Fujino- Respondió la castaña

-Es un enorme placer- Tomoe agarró su mano con ambas manos mirándola fijamente

-No tanto, Tomoe, no tanto- Natsuki haló a Shizuru lejos de ella

Tomoe enserió su expresión arrojando la más tétrica mirada asesina hacia Natsuki. Mai y Yuuichi se miraron entre sí y suspiraron. No importa cuánto huyeran del drama, éste los iba a seguir y encarnaría en identidades impensables.

Tomoe subió delante de ellas, Shizuru y Natsuki iban detrás mirando los pasillos, los cuadros, cada aspectos de la casa. La peli verde abrió una puerta en el fondo el pasillo.

-Esta podría ser su habitación- Les indicó ella –Lo digo porque es la más grande toda la casa, Shizuru-san

-¿Ella sola?- Sonrió Natsuki irónicamente -¿No se supone que la dueña soy yo, Tomoe?

-Disculpe, Natsuki-san... Pero Shizuru-san por su apariencia, acento y gracia parece más acostumbrada a las cosas de alta categoría, no dudo que usted también, pero ya que sus padres no la acompañan...

-Bueno, pero es que esta habitación si Natsuki lo dice la usaríamos las dos, Tomoe- Le respondió Shizuru

-¿Las dos?- Tomoe se enserió al escucharla

-Disculpa que no lo digamos a todo el mundo Tomoe- Le dijo Natsuki sonriendo de forma jactante –Pero Shizuru yo llevamos más de un año de estar juntas, espero no te sorprenda demasiado

-¿Cómo pareja, quieren decir?

Shizuru le asintió sonriendo. Natsuki tomó la mano de Shizuru y la apretó, la castaña la miró sorprendida de verla 'marcando su territorio' de tal forma.

-Ya veo... Bueno, entonces si gustan pueden usar esta habitación- Les dijo Tomoe ésta vez de forma más seria

-Claro, ésta me gusta ¿Tú qué dices, Shizuru?

-Es amplia, tiene la luz orientada en buen lugar, y tiene una gran entrada de aire... El color me gusta –Refiriéndose al lila claro en la pintura de la pared –Creo que sí Natsuki, quedémonos en este

-Lo que tu digas- Le sonrió Natsuki –Traeremos nuestras cosas en la tarde... Tomoe

La peli verde la volteó a mirar seriamente.

-¿Podrías decirle a Rena-san que venga, por favor?

Tomoe volteó a ver a Shizuru, ella estaba ensimismada mirando la habitación. Natsuki le sonrió de forma altiva mostrándole la puerta con un gesto.

-Shizuru-san- Le llamó Tomoe

-¿Sí, Tomoe?- Contestó la castaña

-¿Desea algo? ¿Una taza de té o algo de comer?

-Muchas gracias, pero al llegar tomamos café con Rena-san

-Bien... Póngase cómoda por favor

Tomoe volteó a ver a Natsuki, sin decir nada dejó la habitación.

Shizuru sonrió y rozó las costillas de Natsuki con sus dedos, Natsuki sobresaltó.

-Oi, Shizuru...

-Eres mala, Natsuki

-Ehmm... No sé de qué hablas... –Natsuki se rascó la cabeza mirando hacia arriba

-Pero nunca dije que no me gustara verte celosa- Shizuru la acercó a su cuerpo por la cintura

-Bueno, ella empezó a coquetearte de frente

-Ella no coqueteaba, solo era amable, Natsuki- Shizuru comenzó a juguetear con un mechón de cabello de la peli azul

-A otro perro con ese hueso...

-Jajaja te ves tan linda cuando estás celosa

-No estoy celosa- Natsuki miró hacia arriba

-¡Shizuru!

-Jajaja eres tan linda- Shizuru comenzó a darte besitos cortos por el cuello

-Oi... para, Rena-san estás por llegar

-No quiero –Beso –Dejar de besar a Natsuki es muy difícil –Beso –Y no puedo parar...

-Baka... –Natsuki sonrió

-¿Me necesitaban?... ehh... –Rena se sonrojó al encontrarlas abrazadas de tal forma

-Oh, perdón- Natsuki se separó de Shizuru –Rena-san, ¿podemos traer algunas cosas esta misma tarde aquí? Nos estábamos quedando en un hotel y seguir pagando pues... Ya sabe

-No hay problema, tranquilas...

-Eso nos dará tiempo para traer todas nuestras cosas de Japón- Dijo Shizuru

-Sergay viajará a Japón en dos semanas, podrían llamar a alguien allá que ponga sus cosas en orden y el podría traérselas

Shizuru miró a Natsuki. Ya que sus relaciones con su padre se habían restaurado podían pedirle ese favor a él.

Las dos asintieron.

-Excelente- Rena sonrió –Bueno, entonces prepararé la cena para ustedes dos también ésta noche

-Gracias, Rena-san- Le sonrió Natsuki

-Vamos Natsuki, si conocí a tu madre es lo menos que puedo hacer; las dejaré a solas

Rena salió de la habitación.

Natsuki volteó a mirar a Shizuru.

-¿En qué ibas?

-Natsuki eres toda una niña cruel

-Vamos, quiero hacer esto por las dos... ¿O acaso no quieres?

-Ni hablar- Shizuru se abalanzó a besar el cuello de Natsuki de nuevo

**000**

-¿No piensan regresar?- Preguntó Yuuichi mirando las escaleras

-¿Shizuru-san y Natsuki?

-Llevan unos 10 minutos allá...

-Están conociendo la casa, qué remedio Tate- Le dijo la pelirroja

-Bueno pues necesito saber si las vamos a esperar o si nos vamos adelante

-Mmm... Cierto... Espera aquí, iré a ver donde están y les preguntaré- Mai se puso de pie y subió las escalas

Rena, Tomoe y Arika se estaban encargando de la cena mientras Nina le daba galletas y dulces a Mikoto para mantenerla entretenida, aunque Mikoto tenía una apariencia de adolescente ya y sus facciones eran más adultas, definitivamente no había cambiado nada.

**000**

Mai tomó la perilla y la giró.

Natsuki cayó al suelo por la irrupción en la habitación. Shizuru estaba cubierta por la ´sabana de la habitación, Natsuki detrás de la cama levantó la cabeza.

-¡Mai, esto ya se te está haciendo un vicio!- Regañó sonrojada

-Ahh... –Mai se giró evitando verlas –Pero por Dios ¿No puedes esperar a tenerla para ti sola cuando no haya nadie en casa, Natsuki?

-¡No fui yo la que empezó! –Natsuki se puso el pantalón y la sudadera –Además, debiste llamar antes de entrar

-Ya, ya, solo quiero saber si se quedarán o vendrán con nosotros, debemos regresar al hotel y mañana a Japón

-Sí, lo sé... Nosotras no quedaremos

-¿En serio?- Mai se dio la vuelta

Ya las dos estaban en buenas condiciones para atenderse de frente.

-Pero puedes hacerme un favor- Natsuki se acercó a ella y le dio la llave de la habitación que compartía con Shizuru

-¿Y esto?

-En mi bolso, el rojo, el bolsillo pequeño tiene las llaves de la cabaña

-Ajá...

-Empaca nuestras cosas, que estén listas para las dos semanas siguientes

-¿Y qué te hace creer que lo haré si ni siquiera me pides el favor?- Mai alzó una ceja

-Que vas a quedarte aquí de gratis cuando vuelvan a Tokio, eso; considérate de suerte Mai

-... ¿Dos semanas dijiste?

-Sergay viajará a Japón, dale tu teléfono, que te contacte cuando esté allá, él nos traerá nuestras cosas

-¿Irán por sus cosas al hotel?

-Ya están empacadas, mándalas en un taxi hasta acá cuando llegues allá

-Mnn... Te estás aprovechando de más, Natsuki Kuga- Mai frunció las cejas

-Ay vamos, solo imagina como la pasaremos aquí cuando entremos a estudiar- Le dijo sonriendo

-Bueno, en eso tienes razón- Mai sonrió también

-Entonces llámame como tengas todo listo- Natsuki se sentó en la cama junto a Shizuru

-Una pregunta- Mai se detuvo y la miró

-¿Qué?

-No hay juguetes sexuales o esposas ni aceites raros por ahí ¿O sí?

Natsuki se sonrojó de oreja a oreja.

-Nuestros "juegos" son solo con aperitivos de licor, Mai-san- Le respondió Shizuru

-¡S-Shizuru!- Natsuki se sonrojó más

-Bueno... ehh... Mucha información, las estaré llamando

Mai salió de la habitación.

Natsuki suspiró. Subió la cremallera de su sudadera y se recostó en la cama. Shizuru se recostó junto a ella mirándola mientras con un mechón del cabello de Natsuki tocaba su cuello y clavícula en círculos.

-¿Nerviosa?

-Mmm... Pensaba en lo que haré para trabajar mientras estemos en la universidad...

-¿Trabajar?

-No son buenos tiempos para pedir ayuda a tu padre o a tu madre, y pienso que es mejor si se dan cuenta que puedo hacer lo que sea por ti sin pedirles nada; eso esperaría un padre de su hija ¿No?

Shizuru sonrió.

-No sabía que te preocupabas tanto por mi, Natsuki

-Sabes que lo hago todo el tiempo, Shizuru... Además es verdad que debo darte todo lo que pueda, y te aseguro que lo haré... Shizuru, tú eres todo lo que tengo... Todo lo que necesito, es decir- Natsuki se sonrojó

-Y esa debe ser la cosa más dulce que nadie jamás me ha dicho- Shizuru le dio un beso en la mejilla –Tú ya haces todo por mí solo respirando; no te preocupes por esas cosas

-Bien, es verdad, es muy pronto para hablar de eso...

**8888**

**Próximo capítulo**

**Los resultados un mes después del examen**

**Los que ingresaron y los que quedaron atrás, y el cómo llevarán a cabo su estadía en Tokio a partir de ese momento.**

**El drama con Tomoe se sigue**


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPITULO 17**

Pasó un mes después de eso, ya el frío se comenzaba a sentir en el ambiente.

Esa gran tarde, la que esperaban temían llegó. Los resultados de los exámenes estaban listos y publicados en la entrada del frente.

Natsuki y Shizuru llegaron acompañadas de Nina y Arika. Natsuki miró a Nina y Arika, las 4 estaban igual de nerviosas aunque habían estado satisfechas por sus resultados los últimos días, pero al estar tan cerca de descubrir la verdad, no podían evitar estar nerviosas.

-Allá voy... –Natsuki avanzó primero

Se abrió paso entre la multitud y comenzó a leer la enorme lista.

Volteó a mirar a Nina y le sonrió señalando la posición 4ta.

-¡Oooh, cuarto lugar!- Exclamó Arika

-Ahh... ya puedo relajarme... –Suspiró Nina

Natsuki volteó a ver a Arika y le asintió señalando la posición 23

-¿De 23? Ay no... –Arika agachó la cabeza

-Puesto 23 entre miles, Arika; quedaste muy bien- Le dijo Nina

-Ah, tienes razón Nina-chan- Sonrió Arika prendiéndose al brazo de la peli negra

-Arika... suelta... –Nina se sonrojó

-¡No!- Negó sonriendo

Natsuki seguía mirando la lista. Ya después de buscar por apellidos el de Nina y el de Arika, le tocaba ver el suyo. Paró en la posición 17. Suspiró y sonrió ampliamente. Volteó a ver a Shizuru sonriendo alegremente. Shizuru asintió, no pudo evitar mostrar su alivio.

Natsuki volvió a darse la vuelta, le correspondía buscar los nombres de Mai, Mikoto, Nao y Reito. En ese descuido Shizuru hizo una llamada alejándose de Nina y Arika para tener privacidad.

**000**

Mai, Mikoto y Reito estaban reunidos en la residencia Kanzaki. El día anterior Natsuki les había enviado un e-mail notificando que este sería el día que revisaría los resultados de la prueba.

Los 3 estaban sentados alrededor del teléfono de Mai en silencio.

Reito las miró a las dos y soltó una carcajada.

-No sé porque me preocupo- Sonrió él

-Somos miles de personas los que hicimos el examen, Ani-ue- Le dijo Mikoto -¿Y si quedamos por fuera por los que tuvieron puntuaciones perfectas?

-Bueno, pero pudimos tener esas puntuaciones nosotros ¿no?

-¿Quién te asegura esa?- Le preguntó Mai

Justo en ese momento la mucama de la residencia entró acompañada de Nao y Takeda, los dejó con ellos y se retiró.

-¿Todavía no llama?- Preguntó Nao sentándose junto a Mikoto

-Aún no sabemos nada- Respondió Mai

-¿Y por qué viniste con Takeda?- Preguntó Mikoto

-Mmm... No recuerdo... –Nao miró a Takeda

-Ahh... estamos saliendo ¿Lo olvidas?- Le dijo Takeda

-Ah si... Bueno, es mi novio entonces se supone que me acompañe... ¿Es por eso?- Dijo Nao

-Jajaja no tienes remedio- Takeda se sentó junto a ella

El teléfono de Mai sonó en ese momento. La pelirroja se arrojó a la mesa y contestó el teléfono.

-¿Natsuki?... Claro, estamos todos aquí, incluso Takeda-kun vino... Ajá...

Silencio total. Todos estaban pendientes de la conversación.

-... Entiendo... Bien, les diré... Está bien... –Contestó seriamente –Bien... Gracias

Mai colgó el teléfono.

-¿Y bien?- Preguntó Mai

La cara iluminada de Mai se levantó.

-¡Pasamos!- Exclamó ella

-¿Los 4 en serio?- Preguntó Nao

-Claro, obviamente Midori no estaba en la lista, pero los 4 pasamos

-No me asustes así, Mai-san- Suspiró Reito

**000**

Natsuki colgó el teléfono.

Ella con las demás estaban sentadas en el parque cerca de la universidad tomando cada una un vaso de cerveza. Al momento que colgó rodeó el cuello de Shizuru con su brazo y atrayéndola hacia ella. Nina y Arika estaban embelesadas dando migajas a las palomas.

-Comienza una nueva etapa... –Suspiró Natsuki -¿Y tú, Shizuru?

La castaña la miró a los ojos.

-¿Estarás conmigo mientras podemos hacernos independientes del resto del mundo?

-Incluso cuando no me veas, Natsuki

-Jajaja así me gusta... –Natsuki abrazó a Shizuru contra su hombro –Esa es mi Shizuru

Shizuru sonrió al escucharla. Rodeó la cintura de Natsuki con su brazo y solo disfrutaron el momento.

-Hay que volver- Dijo Arika poniéndose en pie –Mamá querrá saber que pasamos

-Tienes razón, regresemos ya- Nina se puso de pie también

-Bueno... Hay que descansar, tenemos un mes antes de matricularnos y un par de semanas más antes de que comiencen las clases- Natsuki estiró su espalda

Shizuru la tomó de la mano y comenzaron a caminar.

La casa lucía silenciosa. Arika y Nina fueron las primeras en entrar. Un estallido de confeti y serpentina las espantó. Para cuando volvieron a mirar, Rena y Sergay las estaba esperando.

-¡Felicidades a las dos!- Sergay las abrazó a ambas

-¿Pero cómo supieron?- Preguntó Nina

-Cortesía de Shizuru-san- Rena señaló a Shizuru

-Y no me di cuenta ¿eh?- Dijo Natsuki sonriéndole

-También te tengo algo a ti, ven conmigo

Shizuru y Natsuki regresaron afuera de la casa. Tomoe esperaba cerca de la puerta corrediza del parqueadero. Natsuki miró a Tomoe y su expresión varió a una harta.

-¿Me vas a asustar Shizuru? Porque ya lo lograste

-Jajaja basta Natsuki- Shizuru tomó de la mano de Tomoe el control inalámbrico de la puerta –Desde hace más de un año que algo le falta a mi Natsuki para ser la de antes

Tomoe miró de reojo a Shizuru al mencionar de forma tan posesiva el nombre de Natsuki.

Shizuru presionó el botón.

Natsuki quedó boquiabierta. Detrás de la puerta una réplica de su vieja Ducatti con mejoras en la pintura de azul rey y negro relucía en el centro del parqueadero, en el manubrio un moño rojo lo adornaba.

-¿P-Pero esto...?- Natsuki no alcanzaba a modular de la impresión

-Te la debo, Natsuki, las últimas 2 las perdiste por mi culpa

-... Es que... es que... –Natsuki se acercó a la moto

Tocó el sillín, el tanque de combustible y las farolas delanteras, miró el motor, la caja trasera de almacenaje, las llantas, todo. Era idéntica.

-... Shizuru... esto es más...

-No te preocupes, no le dije nada de esto a mi padre o a mi madre, tengo una buena suma de dinero ahorrado, le pagué a Yamada y él la reconstruyó para mí

-¿Cómo contactaste con Yamada?

-Esa fue la parte difícil- Shizuru sonrió acercándosele –Haría todo por ti, Natsuki... y como dije, mi Natsuki no es la misma que conocí sin esto... Aunque te puedas matar en ella, confío en ti...

-Shizuru... –Natsuki sonrió -¡Eres la mejor!

Natsuki se abalanzó a los brazos de Shizuru, ella la recibió y estrechó contra sí. Natsuki se separó por un momento y se aproximó a tomar sus labios.

-¿Podemos regresar ya?- Preguntó Tomoe –No quiero interrumpir, pero empieza a hacer frío

-Ahh... –Natsuki sonrió altivamente –Es verdad... Tengo frío, necesito algo de calor... ¿Vienes, Shizuru?

-Toda la vida- Shizuru la tomó de la mano

Las dos entraron antes que Tomoe, ella hizo una mueca de malos amigos y las siguió con resignación.

-Gracias por ayudarme a ponerla ahí, Tomoe- Le dijo Shizuru refiriéndose a la moto

-Haría cualquier cosa por ti, Shizuru-san

-Ven- Natsuki haló a Shizuru

Al momento en que entraron, Rena, Sergay, Arika y Nina estaban sentadas en la mesa compartiendo algo de un pastel casero preparado por la mujer que olía realmente bien. Tomoe se apresuró y trajo 2 pedazos del pastel con café hacia ellas, que estaban sentadas en el sofá.

A Shizuru se lo entregó sonriéndole. A Natsuki ni la miró.

Natsuki sonrió al verla retirarse.

-Me odia- Dijo sonriendo de forma divertida

-Probablemente... ¿Por qué crees que sea?

-Porque te tengo a ti... –Natsuki la miró sonriendo

-¿Y eso debería ser especial?

-Bueno, creo que se enamoró de ti Jajaja

-Oh vamos, no soy tan especial... Pero tú eres hermosa

-Bueno, bueno, discutir contigo es inútil... ¿Vamos arriba?

-¿Y dejar el pastel?

-Llevémoslo- Natsuki tomó ambos trozos de pastel

Natsuki subió las escaleras antes, Shizuru sonrió y la siguió. Tomoe desde la cocina vio la situación y suspiró.

Ambas entraron a la habitación. Inmediatamente Natsuki acorraló a Shizuru contra la puerta con un muy profundo y apasionado beso. Las manos de Shizuru con firmeza entraron bajo la camisa de Natsuki acariciando la piel de su espalda.

Natsuki puso ambas manos en ambas piernas de Shizuru, éstas comenzaron a subir deslizándose por los muslos de la castaña debajo de su falda hasta tocar la tela de las bragas. Shizuru se aferró con fuerza a la espalda de Natsuki cuando esta la subió a la mesa del tocador.

Ante puso su cadera y piernas entre las de Shizuru y ésta vez comenzó a soltar botón por botón el chaleco violeta que Shizuru usaba ese día, al final dejando descubierto el torso de Shizuru y ese sexi brassier negro de encajes y tejido azul celeste.

Alguien llamó a la puerta en ese momento.

Natsuki se detuvo súbitamente soltando un bufido ruidoso, el de alguien que odia la vida de aquel que fue parido para ponerse justo en este momento del tiempo para interrumpirla cuando más ganas de tomar a Shizuru como quisiera tenía. Shizuru se cubrió el torso y se bajó la falda al tiempo que bajaba de la mesa del tocador, Natsuki se bajó la camisa y peinó su cabello. Abrió la puerta, y su odio contra esta persona no pudo ser más.

-Tomoe... –Natsuki se sobó la frente -¿Qué quieres?

-Tienes la bragueta abierta- Señaló la chica

-¿Algo más?- Respondió mientras se subía la cremallera

-Serviremos la cena en un par de horas ¿Bajarán?

-Ya veremos luego ¿Algo más?- Preguntó de forma harta

-Supongo que nada más... En caso que no bajen...

La puerta se cerró en las narices de Tomoe. La chica resopló apretando ambas manos en puños temblorosos. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y se retiró.

-Empieza a hacerse un fastidio esa chica- Dijo Natsuki volviendo con Shizuru

-Pero no estamos aquí para hablar de ella ¿Cierto?

-Cuánta razón... –Natsuki sonrió y se arrojó sobre Shizuru de nuevo

**000**

De regreso en Japón, Mai y Mikoto estaban en su apartamento terminando de empacar.

Al día siguiente debían viajar a Tokio a ver a Natsuki y Shizuru para mudarse en la nueva casa de Natsuki. Mai se sentó sobre una maleta cerrando la cremallera. Suspiró y la dejó al lado de la puerta con las demás maletas.

-¿Viviremos con Natsuki ahora, Mai?- Preguntó Mikoto

-Exactamente- Mai se acercó a ella y le dio un pellizco en los glúteos

Mikoto sobresaltó. Inmediatamente saltó y le devolvió el pellizco. Mai sobresaltó guiñándole el ojo mientras regresaba a la cocina a preparar la última cena en este apartamento.

-Prepararé algo especial hoy- Le dijo la pelirroja mirándola con una sonrisa

-¿Especial? ¿De qué manera especial?

-Nuestra última cena aquí debe ser especial... Y sobre todo porque ya cumpliremos pronto 2 meses de estar juntas ¿Recuerdas?

-¡Oh! Es cierto, espera

Mikoto saltó a su gaveta de noche y buscó una cajita pequeña cuadrada. Regresó caminando apresurada hacia Mai y se la entregó.

-¿Para mí, Mikoto?

-Bueno... todo este tiempo juntas ha sido tan lindo que quería darte algo que mostrara cuanto te quiero...

Mai sonrió emocionada. Se apresuró a desamarrar el moño y abrió la caja, un bello collar de plata con un adorno en forma de gato de oro colgaba al final, detrás del gato había una marca. "M x M" (Mai x Mikoto). Mai agarró el collar de ambas puntas, Mikoto lo tomó mientras Mai se daba la vuelta, se lo puso en el cuello y lo ajustó. Mai caminó al tocador y lo miró.

-Mikoto es... es bellísimo ¿Cuándo...?

-Ani-ue me recomendó comprarlo, lo vimos en Tokio cuando llegamos al hotel... Yo lo mandé a marcar

-Es por mucho lo más lindo que me han dado, gracias Mikoto

Mai abrazó a Mikoto y luego le dio un prolongado beso en los labios. La morena la levantó hacia la cama y se recostaron, este beso dulce parecía no tener fin, en lugar de eso se hizo algo suficientemente apasionado como para olvidar la cena que estaba en el fuego... Hasta que la presión de la olla comenzó a emitir un silbido.

Mai se sobresaltó de la cama y miró a Mikoto, ella le sonrió. Inmediatamente se puso de pie y caminó a apagar el fuego... Ella y Mikoto no eran tan 'activas' como lo eran Natsuki y Shizuru, pero definitivamente sabían aprovechar las oportunidades.

**000**

Shizuru se acomodó en el hombro de Natsuki, las gotas de sudor recorrían sus mejillas y frente, y el latido acelerado del corazón de Natsuki informaba que igual que la primera vez era imposible expresar todo esto que sentían en solo unas pocas horas.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- Natsuki quitó un mechón de cabello de la mejilla de Shizuru

-Todo lo bien que puedo sentirme estando a tu lado, Natsuki... Perfectamente

-Siempre diciendo esa clase de cosas...- Natsuki sonrió acariciando la mejilla de Shizuru

-Son las 8 ya... Al menos debemos bajar a cenar ¿No crees?... Apuesto a que con toda la alharaca de abajo Rena-san debió preparar una celebración en grande para Nina-san y Arika-san

-Creo que tienes razón...

Ambas se incorporaron a la vez.

Natsuki se adelantó y entró al baño, tomó una toalla y entró a la ducha. La puerta estaba abierta, por lo que muy silenciosamente, Shizuru caminó hacia el baño y cerró la puerta, de tal modo que cuando entró detrás de Natsuki no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

-Oye, la idea es limpiarnos para bajar- Le dijo sonriendo

-Bueno, hay lugares que nadie como yo para limpiar ¿No crees?

-Yo no le llamaría a eso 'limpiar' Shizuru

-Tómalo como mi regalo de felicitaciones Natsuki, quiero hacerte la más feliz justo ahora...

-Bueno... –Natsuki le dio lugar a tomar parte de la regadera caliente –Un rato más no nos dañará...

**000**

-¿No deberían haber bajado a cenar ya?- Preguntó Rena mirando las escaleras

-Están ocupadas- Dijo Tomoe con seriedad dando un sorbo de café

-Ya veo... –Rena se ruborizó

-Iré a ver si cenarán- Nina se puso de pie

Caminó a la escalera y la subió. Tomoe la miró aún con seriedad, Rena y Sergay la miraron y compartieron una misma mirada preocupada. Tomoe y Nina fueron compañeras en Fuuka (un año después que Shizuru se graduara) y desde entonces viajaban juntas ya que Tomoe era huérfana al igual que ella, se identificaban en ciertas cosas, pero en otras eran totalmente opuestas y diferentes.

Nina tocó la puerta un par de veces. Shizuru fue quien le abrió. La peli negra la miró, tenía el chaleco puesto y su falda, pero estaba descalza y su cabello goteaba agua.

-¿Una ducha a esta hora?- Le preguntó Nina

-Es necesario... –Respondió Shizuru poniéndose un par de calcetas

-Para limpiar el pecado- Agregó Natsuki mientras se cepillaba el cabello

Nina vio el cabello mojado de Natsuki... Las reacciones de Rena, el enojo de Tomoe... Ahora todo tenía sentido, ya comenzaba a entenderlo con claridad, Natsuki y Shizuru estaban JUNTAS no como amigas sino como pareja. Inmediatamente se sonrojó.

-¿Tomaban un baño... juntas?

-¿No es curioso salir de la ducha sintiéndote más sucia de lo que entraste?- Le dijo Natsuki sonriendo

-Ehh... No sé lo que es eso, pero... –Nina estaba totalmente sonrojada –ehh... ¿Bajarán a cenar? Rena-san preparó carne a la plancha, está rico

-Bajaremos en un instante Nina, gracias –Le sonrió Shizuru

-Está bien, yo... bueno, me voy...

Nina salió de la habitación. Al momento que bajó las escaleras Rena y Tomoe la miraban, la expresión que llevaba en el rostro era suficiente para entender lo que ocurría, la mujer le sonrió de manera comprensiva y le asintió, Tomoe seguía con esa expresión seria y fría, pero se hizo aún más seria, más bien enojada, cuando vio la expresión de Nina, Tomoe después de todo no era nada tonta respecto a estas cosas.

-Bajarán en unos minutos- Avisó Nina

La tensión podía sentirse al momento que bajaron solo viendo la mirada que Tomoe le arrojaba a Natsuki. Las dos se sentaron a la mesa en silencio, pero este ambiente pesado no mejoraba.

**8888**

**¡Inician las clases!**

**Y con ellas vienen los problemas**

**Y hasta las más sólidas relaciones se ven en problemas bajo la presión de conocer todos los días experiencias y personas nuevas**

**¡Sube la tensión!**

**Gracias por el apoyo y a aquellos que me agregaron como Favorito (sea la categoría que sea, hice algo bien para estar en esa posición, no?)**

**Veré cuando más puedo actualizar, pero hasta este punto no puedo asegurar fechas aproximadas para actualizar este fic al menos, si ven en mi cuenta verán que tengo 2 en proceso.**

**¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo!**

**:D**


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPITULO 18**

El tiempo voló. Las clases empezaron antes de lo que se pudieron preparar para volver a retomar la vida de un estudiante. Mai y Mikoto se mudaron a la casa de Natsuki una semana más tarde de recibir la noticia de haber sido aceptadas en la universidad, Reito sin embargo tenía una propiedad de su familia cerca en la que vivía y compartía con Yuuichi y Takeda (ellos pagaban su respectivo arriendo, por supuesto). Pero hasta ese momento no había señal alguna de Nao.

-Esa tonta... –Natsuki seguía llamando al celular de Nao

-¿Sigue sin responder?

Shizuru estaba sentada en el tocador peinando su cabello.

-No sé si cree que por yo haberla dejado así no quiero que venga a estudiar ¡Por qué debería importarle mi opinión!- Natsuki terminó de atarse los converse

-Vamos Natsuki, no te preocupes, ya aparecerá...

-Pues más le vale... Porque si no ha llegado para esta tarde, entonces...

-_¡Natsuki, baja un momento!_- Le llamó Mai desde el primer piso

-¿Y ahora qué?

Natsuki salió de la habitación y bajó a toda velocidad, cuando pisó el primer piso una maleta golpeó su cara. Natsuki cayó sobre su trasero.

-¡Pero quien cojones crees que...!

-Oye ve a ladrarle a tu mujer, yo solo vine de paso- Le dijo Nao

-... ¿Nao?- Natsuki la miró mientras se sobaba la cabeza

-¿Ocurrió algo?- Rena salió de la cocina alarmada por el grito de Natsuki

-Nada, Rena-san ella es Nao, es una compañera de la universidad...

-Oh, mucho gusto, yo...

-¡Hablando de eso, por qué no te habías reportado, araña mal agradecida!- Natsuki se volvió a ella al recordar su ausencia

-Mmm... Estaba dejando las cosas en orden en Japón... Y aproveché para viajar un poco, lo admito...

-¡Te va a pesar el trasero de regreso al infierno, tú, hija de...!

-Lo importante es que ya está aquí- Interrumpió Shizuru bajando la escalera

-Ah, Fujino- Nao sacudió la mano a modo de saludo

-¿Tú? ¿Saludando con cortesía?- Natsuki lucía sorprendida

-Inténtalo algún día, eres tan seca y predecible como una momia, suéltalo, no eres realmente mi tipo

-¡¿Qué yo no soy...?!... Oye, no quieres llegar viva a la universidad ¿no?

-¿Algún problema?- Nina bajó las escaleras al lado de Shizuru

-Ah, Nina... Ella es Nao, es una conocida de Fuuka- Le presentó Shizuru

-Un gusto conocerte- Saludó Nina

-Igualmente... ¡Bueno! ¿En donde dormiré?

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que te quedarás aquí?- Preguntó Natsuki

Nao sacó su teléfono de su bolsillo, tecleó un par de veces y le mostró el teléfono. 43 llamadas perdidas. Natsuki Kuga.

Natsuki tosió a modo de un intento por disimular. Su cara lucía roja.

-Jajaja toma la habitación del fondo a la izquierda del segundo piso- Le mostró Rena

-Qué amable, Rena

Nao subió las escalas. Rena la miró ciertamente perpleja de haberla oído pronunciar su nombre con tal confianza recién conociéndola, pero sonrió. Ciertamente era una chica agradable.

Mai suspiró, Mikoto no se distrajo ni por un instante de su desayuno.

-¿Siempre es así todo esto con ellas?- Preguntó Rena a Mai

-Cada instante- Respondió Mai –Limpiaré la cocina Rena-san

-Me encargaré de la limpieza del resto entonces

-De acuerdo- Mai regresó a la cocina

Natsuki suspiró sobándose las sienes, Shizuru se acercó por su espalda y sobó sus hombros.

-Te dije que aparecería ¿no?

-Tú ganas esta vez- Natsuki tomó su casco -¿Nos adelantamos? Tomemos algo de camino ¿Qué dices?

-Es una buena idea- Shizuru sonrió tomando su bolso -¿Vamos?

-Adelante...

-Shizuru-san- Le llamó Tomoe saliendo de la cocina

Shizuru se detuvo. Tomoe le entregó una caja envuelta con un pañuelo de seda color violeta.

-Espero no le moleste, le preparé el almuerzo hoy

-No tenías porque molestarte Tomoe, pero te lo agradezco- Shizuru le sonrió por amabilidad

-No es problema Shizuru-san, siempre que necesite algo, yo se lo daré... Lo que sea...

-¡Oh, ya basta Romeo!- Natsuki interrumpió poniéndose en medio –Estamos de afán, le dices luego; vamos Shizuru

Shizuru le sonrió y siguió a Natsuki. Tomoe permaneció en su lugar mirándola sonriente, pero como veía a Natsuki le enviaba una mirada fría y con desdén.

-Tendrás que esforzarte más para conseguir más que solo sonrisas- Le dijo Nao a Tomoe desde atrás –Pero si lo logras, te aplaudiré

Nao pasó de largo con su bolso en la espalda.

Tomoe resopló. Regresó a su habitación rápidamente, se quitó el delantal y salió con un solo en las manos.

-Me adelantaré, Rena-san

-¿Tu vas a la universidad también, Tomoe-chan?- Preguntó Mai

-Tomoe entró con una beca en Artes Escénicas- Le respondió Nina

-Oh vaya...

-Adelantémonos las dos- Le dijo Nina a Tomoe

-Estoy bien, gracias; hasta luego- Tomoe salió en ese momento

-... Es muy seria ¿verdad?- Comentó Mai

-Ahh... Más de lo que crees... – Suspiró Nina

-¡Vamos, Nina-chan!- Arika saltó sobre Nina

Las dos cayeron hasta el final de las escalas, Arika sobre la espalda de Nina.

Nina se puso en pie totalmente enfurecida.

-ARIKA!

-¡Perdón, lo siento Nina-chan!- Le dijo sonriendo nerviosamente

-¡Aún no lo sientes, créeme!

-Etto... ¡Adiós Mamá!

Arika corrió fuera de la casa.

-¡Ni creas que te vas a librar!- Nina la siguió a toda velocidad

-Ahh... Allá vamos de nuevo... –Mai se quitó su delantal luego de limpiar la cocina –Rena-san, Mikoto y yo saldremos también

-¿Todas se adelantarán hoy? Vaya, pero que buena influencia causan ustedes... O tal vez no tanta...

-Jajaja solo es por conocer el campus un poco antes de entrar a clase ¿No, Mikoto?

Mikoto asintió mientras terminaba de empacar las cosas en su bolso.

-Bueno, entonces nos vamos

-Vale, cuídense mucho y échale un ojo a Arika por mí ¿De acuerdo?

-No hay problema; vamos Mikoto

Mai y Mikoto fueron las últimas en salir.

Rena soltó un suspiro. Las clases no habían iniciado y ya podría predecir el desastre con tantas de estas personas tan peculiares viviendo bajo un mismo techo.

**000**

-Hace mucho que no subo en este bebé... Shizuru tú... ¿Shizuru?

-Iré a pie- Le dijo Shizuru sonriendo –Pero cuídate

-¡¿No vendrás conmigo?!

-No cuando hace más de un año que no la conduces, no me quiero matar el primer día, y tu tampoco deberías hacerlo

-Algún día debo hacerlo ¿no?... Confía en mí, no nos mataremos

-Ahh... Bien, es mi culpa por habértela dado ¿Quieres que mejor la cambie por un auto o tal vez un atuendo diferente? Natsuki en serio que no...

-Vamos, solo súbete- Natsuki la cargó y subió detrás de ella

-... Bueno... Alabado seas, Kami... –Susurró aferrándose a Natsuki después de ponerse el casco

Natsuki se puso su casco y encendió el motor. La motocicleta vibró y rugió tal cual como recordaba antes. La adrenalina comenzó a correr por las venas de Natsuki al sentirlo. Abrió la puerta del parqueadero y salió a toda velocidad. Más delante de lo que ellas iban, Nao, Tomoe, Nina y Arika vieron el humo levantarse del pavimento al paso de la motocicleta.

La cual súbitamente se detuvo en un restaurante enfrente de la universidad.

-No le he perdido el truco, qué bien- Murmuró Natsuki a sí misma –Shizuru, comamos algo aquí... ¿Are... Shizuru?

Shizuru estaba pegada a Natsuki con fuerza. Hasta tal punto que la circulación se comenzó a cortar y el paso del aire igual.

Natsuki comenzó a mover los brazos para recuperar aire; finalmente Shizuru la soltó y se bajó de la motocicleta.

-Eso fue abrumador... Natsuki Kuga, la próxima vez no pases de 80

-¿80 km/h? Para eso voy caminando; esta vez fui lento, solo iba a 110... Y casi me rompes la espalda...

-Lo siento, me alteré un poco... Bien, entremos, me dio hambre ya

-De acuerdo... –Natsuki tomó los dos cascos y los guardó en el maletero de la moto, quitó las llaves y la siguió.

**000**

-¿Sigues molesta con Kuga?- Nao se recargó en el hombro de Tomoe

-¿Y tú quien eres?- Preguntó Tomoe seriamente

-Mnn... ¿Importa?

-No mucho, en verdad...

-Entonces dime, te gusta Fujino ¿verdad?

-¿Qué te hace creer eso?- Tomoe la miró de reojo

-Pues... Estudié con ella en Fuuka hasta que se graduó, y tienes la misma cara del séquito de estrógeno que la seguía todo el tiempo... Solo es eso

-Era popular entonces...

-No solo popular, la MÁS popular junto con Kanzaki; pero ese no es el tema... ¿Qué harás entonces?

-No importa

-No seas aguafiestas... Veo que detestas a Kuga también

-No me agrada, es verdad

-Qué delicada... –Nao se rascó la mejilla

-¿Necesitas algo?

-No en realidad, solo estaba curioseando un poco

-Te gusta Kuga ¿No?

-¿Qué te hace creer eso?

-La confianza- Contestó Tomoe sin mirarla -¿Sí o no?

-Estoy saliendo con alguien ahora...

-Esa no fue la pregunta- Tomoe la miró de reojo de nuevo

-Vaya que eres astuta... –Nao sonrió por lo bajo –Tal vez, tal vez no... Tú aún no respondes mi pregunta

-El sentir gusto por una persona es algo tan mundano como querer elegir entre un sabor y otro de un dulce; Shizuru-san es especial

-Lo tuyo es platónico, ya veo... Ahh... suerte con eso; porque Fujino no le quita la mirada de encima a Kuga ni que el mundo se esté destruyendo... Literal- Murmuró la última palabra

-¿Dijiste algo?

-No, nada... ¿Qué harás entonces?

-No es tu problema- Tomoe se adelantó y la dejó atrás

Nao suspiró al verla alejarse, luego sonrió a sí misma.

-Se pondrá interesante...

-_¡Nao-chan!_- Le llamó Mai desde la distancia

Nao se dio vuelta, venía acompañada de Mikoto por supuesto. Las esperó hasta que la alcanzaron.

-También ustedes ¿eh?

-Vamos a conocer el campus antes de clases- Explicó Mikoto -¿Y tú qué harás?

-Ah no sé... Ir por ahí, que sé yo...

-Vamos juntas entonces- Le propuso Mai

-Bueno, está bien- Nao se echó el maletín al hombro y las siguió

**000**

-La llegada de esas nuevas comienza a ponerle los pelos de punta a todos... –Comentó Nina

-Yo creo que son agradables- Dijo Arika sonriendo

-No digo que no lo sean, pero son tan... enérgicas... Y esa pelirroja de hoy... Bueno, esa chica es diferente de todas, pero sigue siendo extraña...

-Nina-chan nunca tuvo muchas amigas de todos modos

-Y esta es la razón... –Resopló Nina

-Tomoe-chan luce un tanto diferente los últimos días ¿No crees?

-Sí, es por Shizuru-san- Respondió Nina

-¿Qué ocurre con Shizuru-san y ella?- Arika la miró

-Shizuru-san le gusta... Bueno, es más solo gustarle, creo que está a poco de idolatrarla... -¿Le gusta?... ¿Cómo tu me gustas a mí, Nina-chan?

-No, es como... ¿Yo te gusto?- Nina dejó de caminar

-Eres inteligente, linda, eres seria y sabes cómo resolver cualquier cosa ¿A quién no le gustarías?

-... Ehh... Bueno ya, no me confundas... Hablaba de Tomoe y Shizuru-san ¿no?

-¡Ah sí!... Pero no entiendo bien eso...

-Tomoe se enamoró de Shizuru-san, es eso- Nina se sonrojó

-Oh, ya veo... ¿Pero qué acaso Shizuru-san no está con Natsuki-san?

-Claro, pero ellas... ¿Y cómo sabes eso?

-Se nota por cómo se miran... ¿No lo habías notado?

-... No, en verdad no... –Nina se volvió a sonrojar

-¡Oh! Bueno... Vamos, podremos comer hot dogs ¡Vamos, vamos!- Arika haló a Nina

-Voy, voy... –Nina la siguió con resignación

Para cuando todas estuvieron en la universidad, faltaban unos minutos antes de que iniciaran las clases. Natsuki y Shizuru estaban sentadas al frente del campo de soccer mirando sus horarios, los bloques a los que debían ir y las aulas.

-No entiendo muy bien esto... –Natsuki se rascó el cuello

-Déjame ver- Shizuru le echó un vistazo a su horario –Ala B, aula 6-7

-Entiendo ¿Pero eso donde queda?

-Creo que hacia... –Shizuru volteó a ver a sus espaldas –Aquel edificio de allá

-Bien... –Natsuki siguió mirando su horario

-Tengo un par de clases ahí en la semana, tal vez nos veamos de vez en cuando

-Eso creo, pero si no, nos veremos al salir ¿no?

-Hay que ver, tenemos que coordinarnos esta semana- Respondió Shizuru

-Creo que ya entiendo un poco esto... Bueno, tengo una clase ahora- Natsuki agarró su maletín

-Te acompaño, ya conozco un poco estas instalaciones

-¿Desde cuándo?

Ambas comenzaron a caminar.

-Dese que gané la beca, pensaba en estudiar algo en caso que mi vida no se definiera, así que vine a visitar a mi Madre un par de meses, eso me dio tiempo de conocer un poco por aquí

-Mmm... Ya entiendo...

-Aquí es- Shizuru se detuvo en la entrada del bloque que le correspondía –Piso 6 ¿Vale?

-Lo tengo, te llamaré cuando pueda salir a comer

-Veré si puedo alcanzarte, sino te veré afuera al salir

-Bien, hasta entonces- Shizuru se alejó caminando

Natsuki soltó un suspiro. Guardó el horario en su maletín y pulsó el botón del ascensor.

Aunque recién empezaban las clases, ya los ánimos estaban suficientemente tensos en todo sentido, y lo que se pondrían al conocer personas diferentes y tener más presiones de lo normal, la receta perfecta para la diversión o para el desastre.


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPITULO 19**

En Fuuka todas compartían aulas, o se veían de vez en cuando al cambiar de clase; pero ahora en la universidad todo había cambiado drásticamente. Takeda pasaba todo el día en el dojo de Kendo practicando con los alumnos del club que se comenzaba a formar; Yuuichi estaba en el equipo de kendo de la universidad al tiempo que estudiaba docencia básica para sustentar la beca; Mai pasaba cada hora del día estudiando y leyendo libros de medicina una y otra vez, Mikoto pasaba en la misma situación, pero lo suyo era la veterinaria; Natsuki por su lado hacía lo que nunca en su vida antes: dedicarse única y solamente a memorizar y retener teoría básica de química antes que le dieran cabida a los laboratorios a empezar a hacer las prácticas. Shizuru y Reito por su parte tenían algo más de actividad, Reito iba constantemente a debates y demostraciones de política en los que les daban talleres extensos por resolver y recrear, Shizuru pasaba gran parte del tiempo que no estaba en clases en medio de demostraciones de publicista y patrocinadores para las aplicaciones de acción a nivel internacional, Nao por su parte también como Natsuki pasaba gran parte del tiempo estudiando y memorizando teoría y tesis anteriores psicológicas de egresados de la universidad; Tomoe había entrado directamente al cuerpo fijo del club de teatro, sustentaba su beca estudiando Ciencias Políticas (era compañera de Reito, pero aún no se conocían formalmente), Arika estudiaba arquitectura, una estudiante brillante, pero distraída, decían todos sus maestros; Nina estudiaba Contabilidad, en lo que por cierto era bastante buena invirtiendo el 90% de su tiempo.

En las primeras semanas eran raras pero agradables las oportunidades en que podían verse fuera en los prados del campus a almorzar o solo a tomar descansos entre clases.

Shizuru se recostó en el tronco de un árbol, soltó un suspiro. Luego de darse un auto masaje rápido en el cuello sacó de su bolso un libro, lo abrió donde la cinta señaladora sobresalía, casi la mitad del libro. Habían pasado ya casi 3 semanas desde que las clases iniciaron. En el libro un título en letras negras sobresalía "Convivencia Ejecutiva". No era nada que no supiera; Shizuru Fujino era toda una maestra manejando las palabras para convencer y hacer creer; claramente tenía madera de líder y eso desde Fuuka se veía, pero por supuesto, un plan vacío y solitario no era su expectativa.

-¿De descanso?- Preguntó Mai acercándose

-El maestro nos dio la hora libre, tenemos examen mañana- Le contestó ella mirándola

-¿Puedo acompañarte?

-Claro- Shizuru le dio lugar junto al tronco

-Vaya... Está complicado... Mañana visitaremos el hospital universitario, nos mostrarán procedimientos, protocolos, comportamientos y manejos básicos de personal rotatorio... Ahh... Veamos cómo me va en eso... ¿Y tú?

-Tenemos una exposición individual mañana, debemos dar a conocer una sociedad o vínculo entre dos empresas influyentes para atraer turismo y contribuyentes; tal vez una causa caritativa o gubernamental

-Ya entiendo... Bueno, aprovecharé para comer algo

Mai sacó de su bolso una bolsa de galletas, comió un par y ofreció la bolsa a Shizuru, ella estaba tan ensimismada que no vio cuando tenía la bolsa enfrente.

-Shizuru-san ¿Gusta una?

-Gracias, no- Shizuru seguía leyendo –Disculpa si ahora no soy una buena compañera para hablar, Mai-san

-No es nada, te entiendo perfectamente

-Yo si recibiré una- Yuuichi cayó de espaldas en el césped

-Vale, toma una- Mai le ofreció la bolsa

-¿Cómo van?

-Ocupadas como puedes ver- Mai señaló a Shizuru

-No es fácil ¿eh?- Sonrió él

-Nunca creí que fuera a serlo- Sonrió Shizuru sin dejar de leer

-Qué bien que estás preparada para todo entonces... ¿Y Kuga?

-Le mandé un mensaje de texto hace un rato, respondió que estaba en una muestra de una farmacéutica estadounidense en el anfiteatro- Respondió Shizuru

-No almorzará hoy, de ser así- Dijo Mai mientras abría su obento

-¿Hiciste algo especial?- Preguntó Yuuichi

-No en verdad, pero Rena-sama se esforzó bastante en una sopa de cerdo y tocino que quedó de morir... Natsuki no podrá comer, qué lástima

-Créeme- Sonrió Shizuru –Encontrará la forma de comer

-¿Tú como sabes?

-Hace unos días le preparé un arroz con curry con la receta de mi familia, aunque tuvo clases de seguido todo el día, y dos de ellas eran prácticas en el laboratorio y una exposición de varios graduados de la carrera, el obento regresó vacío

-... ¿Cómo se supone que hace eso?

**000**

El anfiteatro estaba a oscuras. 3 conferencistas explicaban un gráfico de aumento y disminución de medicamentos experimentales locales, todos los estudiantes estaban con la mirada fija en el láser que les ayudaba a señalar las cifras y sus explicaciones. Natsuki estaba detrás de un libro; lo leía, miraba cada tanto sobre el libro a la explicación, y al mismo tiempo detrás del libro tenía su obento abierto, comía a bocados grandes para no ser descubierta. Exitosamente salió encubierta hasta el final de la presentación, momento en el cual guardó su libro y obento vacío, se apresuró por los pasillos hacia las afueras del campus donde se detuvo a ver la práctica de atletismo, en ese momento el equipo de la universidad estaba reunido en el centro atendiendo al entrenador.

-Llegaron de Corea ayer, ganaron Plata- Le dijo Takeda acercándose

-¿No deberías estar dando clases ahora?

-Terminé hace unos minutos... Fujino, Tokiha y Tate están en el prado, por allá- Le señaló él

-¿Aún están allá? ¿En serio?

-Acabo de pasar- Respondió asintiendo

-Vale, gracias- Natsuki caminó a paso rápido en la dirección señalada

Natsuki se apresuró a aquel prado en que ya estaba acostumbrada a verse con Shizuru de vez en cuando para almorzar y conversar un rato, a veces ahí se veían para salir cuando no estaban en incompatibilidad de horarios.

-¿Vas con prisa?- Le preguntó Nina alcanzándola

-Ah... No, solo voy con ellas- Natsuki señaló al grupo ya reunido un poco más lejos de ellas

-¿Puedo ir contigo?

-¿Qué te hace creer que no podrías?

-Ah, no sé... Últimamente con Tomoe han estado los ánimos muy... tensos, ya sabes

Ah, ella... –Natsuki resopló –Bueno, ha estado más al pendiente de Shizuru de lo que quisiera

-Jajaja creo que Shizuru-san le gusta un poco

-¿Solo un poco?- Natsuki la miró mientras caminaban acentuando el tono irónico –Tú viste esta mañana lo que hizo...

-Ya recuerdo, ahora que lo dices...

**FLASHBACK**

Shizuru estaba en el primer piso sentada en el sofá mientras leía (el mismo libro ya mencionado), Natsuki aún estaba en el segundo piso terminando de vestirse y arreglarse.

-Shizuru-san ¿Quiere desayunar ya?- Preguntó Tomoe sonriéndole

-No creo que pueda, Natsuki está por bajar

-Vamos, preparé salmón ahumado y salsa de mostaza dulce, tiene un toque apenas perceptible y fino para saborizar el pescado, pero sabe realmente bien

-¿Sabías cocinar eso desde siempre?- Preguntó Rena saliendo del cuarto de lavado

-Lo había olvidado, Rena-sama... Pero al tener un motivo de peso para prepararlo para alguien tan especial, tenía que hacerlo

-Ahh... Ay Tomoe... –Suspiró Rena regresando por donde llegó

-En verdad que no quiero rechazarte, Tomoe- Shizuru seguía sin ponerse en pie

-Oh, insisto- Tomoe se acercó y la haló con delicadeza de la mano – Está delicioso, te prometo que no te arrepentirás

-¿No se arrepentirá de qué?- Preguntó Natsuki bajando las escaleras

Tomoe de inmediato soltó la mano de Shizuru, la castaña le sonrió a Natsuki inmediatamente, Natsuki le regresó la sonrisa.

-Tomoe muy amablemente preparó el desayuno esta mañana, Natsuki

-¿De verdad?- Natsuki miró en la mesa los platos puestos por Tomoe –Pues huele bien... ¿Lo hiciste tú en serio?

-En serio- Respondió Tomoe seriamente

-Oh, quien diría... –Natsuki lo miró sin prestarle mayor atención -¿Nos vamos, Shizuru?

-¡Oh, eso huele bien!- Exclamó Mikoto mirando el pescado desde la escalera

-¿Te gusta, Mikoto-chan?- Le preguntó Shizuru –Tomoe lo preparó, es una cocinera muy talentosa

-Solo en cocina, lo dudo- Murmuró Natsuki

-¿Tomoe cocinó hoy?- Preguntó Nina bajando las escaleras

-Para Shizuru-san, por supuesto- Respondió Tomoe

-Eso sí es inesperado...

-¡Vamos, vamos!- Mai bajó a saltos del segundo piso

-¿No vamos a desayunar?- Preguntó Mikoto mirándola con un puchero

-Perdona Mikoto, vamos de afán, tenemos una presentación ¿Recuerdas?

-Pero yo no... Es que... Mai... –Mikoto casi suplicaba esperar a comer

-Mikoto no podemos

-Tengo una idea- Shizuru se acercó a la mesa –Mikoto-chan ¿Gustas un poco de este pescado?

-¡Claro que sí!- Mikoto se arrojó a la mesa

Tomoe observó la escena mientras Natsuki reprimía una carcajada entre sus manos. Nina vio la escena desde la escalera, donde anonadada vio la expresión sepulcral de Tomoe hacia Mikoto y de reojo hacia Natsuki, Shizuru sonrió alegre viendo a Mikoto comer enérgicamente.

-¿Nos vamos ya, Shizuru?- Le preguntó sonriendo

-Claro Natsuki; Tomoe gracias igualmente, qué dulce eres- Shizuru siguió de largo acompañando a Natsuki

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Nina esbozó una sonrisa al recordar el suceso.

-Agradable chica ¿no?- Sonrió Natsuki altivamente

-Seguramente... Y de ser así ¿No te preocupa?

-¿Tomoe?... Jajaja debes estar de chiste...

Natsuki se adelantó y se sentó repentinamente al lado de Shizuru, le pasó un brazo por encima del hombro y la acercó a sí, Nina se sentó junto a Mai.

-¿No vas a almorzar?- Preguntó Shizuru volteando a verla un momento

-Ya comí- Natsuki le dio un corto beso en los labios –Y estaba rico

-Yo creí que exagerabas- Dijo Mai mirando a Shizuru con cierta sorpresa

-Te lo dije... –Shizuru retomó su lectura

-¿Descansando?- Preguntó Yuuichi a Nina

-Solo unos minutos antes de la clase de Cálculo

-Números y más números... –Suspiró Natsuki de forma harta –Tengo esa misma clase, una intensidad diferente pero sigue siendo un fastidio...

-Shizuru-san te puede ayudar- Le dijo Mai

-Eh... No... –Natsuki se sonrojó –En verdad es mejor que no...

-¿Eh?... –Mai ladeó la cabeza

-Ara, es que Natsuki es toda una pervertida cuando me pongo en posición de Tutora Privada... –Dijo Shizuru con una media sonrisa

-¡CÍNICA! ¡Tú eres quien viene incitándome cuando trato de entenderte!- Exclamó Natsuki sonrojada

-Ahh... han pasado casi 2 años y ustedes verdaderamente no muestran señales de cambiar en lo más mínimo... –Dijo Mai en medio de un suspiro

-Y no cambiarán, aparentemente- Dijo Nina

-En eso tienes razón- Le dijo Shizuru –Pero al menos ahora no puedo darme el gusto de seguirles la charla, disculpen

Shizuru se puso de pie.

-¿Adónde vas?- Preguntó Natsuki

-A la biblioteca; hay un texto mencionado en varias citas en las últimas páginas y francamente no lo conozco, iré a buscarlo a ver en qué se relacionan

-Oh... bueno ¿entonces te espero afuera al salir?

-De acuerdo, allí nos vemos; y tengan un buen día

Al despedirse Shizuru se retiró. Natsuki suspiró.

-Cuando se gradúen todo va a cambiar- Le dijo Mai

-¿Y qué te hace pensar que estoy pensando en eso?- Natsuki fingió desinterés volviendo a su posición

-Parece que se esfuerza demasiado ¿no?- Dijo Yuuichi

-Ella siempre ha sido así, ya la conoces de antes... Presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil...

-¿Ella era la presidenta?- Preguntó Nina –Qué raro, nunca conocí a la Presidenta

-Es que casi siempre le dejaba delegado su cargo a Haruka, Haruka Suzushiro- Le explicó Mai

-A ella sí la recuerdo... Vaya, con que la Presidenta...

-¡NIIIIINAAA!- Arika se arrojó desde una buena distancia sobre Nina

La peli negra cayó de espaldas con las piernas al aire mientras Arika se estregaba contra su cuerpo melosamente. Mai giró bruscamente la cara de Yuuichi para que no viera aquello debajo de las faldas levantadas de Nina.

-¡ARIKA!- Gritó al incorporarse -¡¿Qué crees que haces?!

-Tenía que despedirme... ¡Porque ya no volveré!- Arika comenzó a sollozar

-¿Are?... ¿Irte adónde?

-Tenemos que viajar a Osaka en una excursión del grupo la otra semana...

-Bueno, pero eso es temporal, volverán unos días después

-¡Pero Nina-chan no vendrá conmigo!- Lloriqueó apretándola con fuerza

-¡Oye basta, estás ahogándome!

-Es un enfoque similar pero diferente tu relación con Shizuru antes ¿no?- Le dijo Mai a Natsuki

-¿En serio se veía similar a esto?- Natsuki alzó una ceja –Vamos Mai, no te creo eso

-Es en serio, lo juro

Para ese momento Arika estaba apretando a Nina a modo de no dejarla ir mientras ella trataba de liberarse del ahorque bajo todos los medios posibles sin tener éxito.

-... No, yo no lo creo... –Murmuró Natsuki

-Jajaja te sorprenderías Kuga- Le dijo Yuuichi

-Cómo sea... Oigan, estaba pensando en unirme a algún equipo

-¿Cómo el de natación de Fuuka?- Preguntó Mai

-Mnn... No en verdad, eso fue solo para subir puntos respectos a las calificaciones finales... Pero por ejemplo los equipos de atletismo, o el de Rugby, o tal vez el de soccer...

-¿No son deportes muy difíciles?- Preguntó Nina

-Me gustan los desafíos- Dijo Natsuki sonriendo

-_Entonces únete al club de teatro; eso sí es un reto_

Una vena resaltó en la frente de Natsuki al reconocer esa molesta ronca voz fastidiosa. Volteó mirando a Tomoe.

-No... Gracias, pero no... Para echarme a actuar Romeo y Julieta vestida de duende no me siento capacitada

-Nadie dijo nada sobre un duende- Aclaró Tomoe -¿Es demasiado para la gran Natsuki Kuga?

-¿Natsuki la grande? JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- Mai estalló en carcajadas

-Ahh... –Natsuki suspiró harta al ver a Mai –En fin... Tomoe, si tratas de fastidiarme el almuerzo, ya es bastante con verte

-No me place verte tampoco, pero Shizuru-san ciertamente merece que su pareja tenga intereses diferentes ¿No crees?

-Eso viene siendo mi problema; y por cierto, eso de hacerle el almuerzo y el desayuno... ¡Para de una vez!

-Oye... basta ya... –Yuuichi le hizo una seña a Natsuki

-Solo intento ser amable con ella... Pero vaya, tú has de cocinar muy bien...

-¡Te la estás buscando en serio, acosadora!- Natsuki se puso en pie

-¿Exactamente que me estoy buscando?- Preguntó con una media sonrisa

-Suficiente chicas- Les dijo Nina –Ya saben lo que dicen "De las alturas a cada quien le corresponderá una bendición o una maldición"

En ese momento, como un gato brincando lejos del agua, Mikoto brincó sobre Natsuki derribándola. Tomoe suspiró y sonrió disfrutando la escena.

-Amén, Nina- Le respondió Tomoe

La peli verde se marchó a su propio paso de la escena.

-Etto... No me refería a eso...

-¡Mikoto quita de encima!- Natsuki se quitó a Mikoto de encima de un empujón

-¿Qué ocurrió, Mikoto?- Mai la ayudó a levantar

La cara de la chica estaba pálida. Sus manos temblaban sosteniendo un escalpelo.

-Ah, eso... –Nina se rascó el cuello –Pasaba por el pabellón de Ciencias Agropecuarias hace unos minutos, en la clase de Mikoto iban a hacer la distinción de órganos y funciones de un conejillo anestesiado

-Ya veo... –Mai hizo un gesto de náusea -Ven Mikoto, te invito algo de comer ¿Bien?

Mai se puso de pie llevando a Mikoto consigo. Nina, Arika, Natsuki y Yuuichi la vieron irse.

-¿Adónde se fue esa tonta?- Natsuki buscaba con los ojos en los al rededores

-Tomoe se fue hace un rato ya- Le contestó Yuuichi

-¡Esa... maldita!...

-Jajaja si de algo sirve, Shizuru nunca se fijaría en ese corte extraño

-¿Corte?... Ah sí... –Natsuki recobró su sonrisa burlona

-Además es bastante obvio que le gustan las chicas de facciones muy asiáticas, pelo negro, cuerpo esbelto y muy serias

-¿Iguales a Nina-chan?- Preguntó Arika

Natsuki volteó a ver Nina, ella estaba totalmente desconcertada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero al final entendía porque las miradas cayeron sobre ella. Se sonrojó avergonzada.

-¡N-No, a mi no me vean! Por Dios les juro que jamás pensaría siquiera en echarle un ojo a Fujino-san

-Ahora es "Fujino-san" ¿eh?- Se burló Yuuichi –Yo creo que también te gusta la chica

-¡Para nada, para nada, nunca!- Nina negaba con los brazos de forma alterada

-Jajaja relájate Nina... A diferencia tuya, a Tomoe la detesto- Le dijo Natsuki

-Ella es algo... difícil... –Dijo cambiando su semblante al escucharla

-¿Algo?- Ironizó Yuuichi

-Jajaja bueno, muy difícil...

-Ni que lo digas... ¡Oh! Voy tarde- Natsuki se puso de pie –Voy a clase de Mercadeo ahora ¿Alguien viene?

-Yo voy, mi clase de Cálculo queda cerca- Nina se puso de pie también –Arika ¿No vienes?

-Tengo un buen rato para descansar- Le dijo Arika sonriendo

-Entonces vamos a comer algo afuera, ven- Le invitó Yuuichi a la pelirroja

-¡Oh, vamos!

-Nos veremos saliendo entonces

Nina y Natsuki tomaron rumbo hacia los edificios de la universidad, Arika y Yuuichi en dirección contraria.

**000**

Las horas pasaron, y el día se extinguió rápidamente. Las primeras en regresar a casa fueron Mai y Mikoto, pocos minutos más tarde Nao regresó; Nina y Arika regresaron juntas una hora más tarde, para ese momento eran ya las 7:30.

-No parece haber nadie en casa... –Comentó Mai

-Rena-san trabaja hasta tarde a veces; supongo que es mejor que nos encarguemos de la cena- Les dijo Nina

-¿Y puedo servir de algo en eso?- Preguntó Nao

-¡Tú aléjate de la cocina!- Le dijo Mai

-... Vale, no es para que grites...

-¿Y eso qué fue?- Preguntó Arika

-La última vez ella y Natsuki hicieron de un prospecto de cena perfecta, un desastre total; la cocina quedó casi hecha trizas

-Y hablando de ella; aún no llega, ni Shizuru-san- Nina se asomó a la puerta

-Han de estar tomando algo antes de regresar- Respondió Mai mientras se ponía el delantal

-Probablemente...

-Tomoe-chan tampoco ha llegado- Les dijo Arika

Mai y Nina compartieron una mirada preocupada. Luego suspiraron.

-No será bueno entonces... –Murmuró Nina

-Encarguémonos de la cena al menos, como Rena-san llegue al menos una buena cena puede encontrar ¿no?

-Por una vez puede ser ella quien cene de nosotras, creo yo- Nina se puso un delantal también

-Entonces manos a la obra

Nao esbozó una sonrisa mientras miraba a través de la ventana. Agarró una revista y la comenzó a leer, Mikoto estaba al lado suyo bebiendo una malteada.

-¿Pasa algo, Nao?- Preguntó Mikoto

-Mmm... Más bien, pasará algo- Respondió la pelirroja

-¿Uh?...

-Nada, nada... Hay oferta en el centro comercial, tendré que ir a ver...

Mikoto miró por la ventana en dirección en la que Nao estaba mirando; no pudo encontrar el motivo de su peculiar reacción; pero en todo caso, "Cuando el río suena..."

No sería una noche común y corriente; y ya no había nadie en casa para poner orden.


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPITULO 20**

Shizuru miraba asqueada a Natsuki comer con naturalidad en un carrito ambulante de comida. Natsuki la miró y ofreció un trozo de carne en los palillos.

Shizuru disintió haciendo la cara a un lado.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó limpiándose con una servilleta

-No es algo que haya pensado en comer... Ciertamente, no...

-Oye esto en Escocia es un manjar, aquí es raro verlo, y es rico ¿No probarás?

-No... Gracias...

-_Shizuru-san es algo más refinada que atragantarse con sesos y vísceras inundados en mayonesa, Natsuki-san_

Tomoe salió de detrás de la peli azul mirando a Shizuru.

-¿Tú aquí?- Natsuki puso cara de pocos amigos

-Vamos, solo iba saliendo, tuvimos práctica hasta tarde... Estamos en medio de ensayos para un musical de Invierno; Hamlet... No pude entrar en un protagónico, pero en fin...

-Pues como diría Hamlet, lo hecho, hecho está... ¿No te ibas?

-Es de Macbeth- Corrigió Tomoe –Antes de citar, averigua

-¿En algún momento pareció que me importaba?...

-Bueno, bueno... Shizuru-san ¿Podría acompañarme a la pescadería?

-Ve tú sola- Natsuki se puso en medio

-Oye, Natsuki... –Le llamó Shizuru en intento por tranquilizarla

-Solo era una invitación, nada más- Le dijo Tomoe sonriéndole a Shizuru por sobre el hombro de Natsuki

-Pues en verdad te agradezco la invitación para con MI novia, y quizás con un corte humano te verías presentable; pero ahora ella está conmigo, y quedamos en regresar juntas... Y si no lo sabías, fue ella quien me pidió escoger donde quería comer

-Oh calma Natsuki-san- Tomoe no dejaba de sonreír –Solo era una invitación inocente... Pero en otro momento será ¿No?

Tomoe dirigió una reverencia de despedida a Shizuru y regresó en sus pasos de camino a casa. Natsuki suspiró aliviada.

-Ahh... Finalmente... –Natsuki dejó su comida de lado

-Natsuki, Natsuki... –La miró Shizuru con una media sonrisa

Natsuki no habló. Esa mirada, aunque cubierta por una sonrisa, claramente era un regaño.

-¿Qué?

-Tomoe solo trataba de ser amable, tú si fuiste grosera

-¡Bueno, pues que deje de perseguirte de una vez!... Cielos, si no tiene novia, que consiga otra...

-Lo dices como si yo fuera a darle atención a ella

-Claro, pero... ¿Qué? No... Espera, no es así...

-Ahh... regresemos ya...

Shizuru comenzó a caminar. Natsuki agarró a toda velocidad una bolsa de papel aluminio y envolvió lo que comía, dejó un billete y corrió detrás de Shizuru.

-¡Shizuru espera, Oi!

**000**

Rena entró. Soltó un suspiro agotado y dejó en el perchero su abrigo y paraguas. Puso su portafolio junto a la mesa del teléfono y se sentó en el sofá.

-¿Estás bien, Mamá?

-Ah, Arika... No esperaba que hubieras llegado ya...

-Te ves cansada ¿Te traigo algo?

-Tranquila cariño, iré a hacer la cena, después me voy a la cama

-¡Oh! Pero Mai-chan y Nina-chan ya terminaron de cocinar

-¿La cena?- Rena abrió los ojos al escucharla -¿Hicieron la cena?

-No solo la cena, hicieron tu favorita; hornearon filetes de pavo en salsa agridulce con pan francés

-... ¿De verdad?

-Pues claro que si- Mai salió de la cocina secando sus manos en el delantal –Tú haces cosas deliciosas para todas todo el tiempo, es turno para que te sientas atentida... Y además en unas semanas saldremos a vacacionar, tal vez sea la última vez que podamos llegar temprano a casa

-Vaya... –Rena sonrió –Muchas gracias... desde que mi esposo murió no recordaba lo que era descansar; la verdad es que él cocinaba mucho mejor que yo Jajaja

-Pase a la mesa, Rena-san- Le invitó Nina –Le serviremos enseguida

-Eso huele bien- Rena caminó en dirección a la mesa

Al momento que ella, Arika, Nao y Mikoto se sentaron a la mesa y todo estaba servido; llegó Tomoe. Dejó su abrigo y paraguas en su lugar y caminó hacia las escaleras.

-Tomoe-chan, la cena está servida

-Oh, perdí el apetito... Ver a Natsuki-san atragantarse de vísceras de cordero ha sido bastante por hoy...

Tomoe siguió de largo. Silencio total.

-... ¿Vísceras, dijo?- Preguntó Rena

-Ahh... Natsuki... –Suspiró Mai sobándose las sienes

-Bueno, no nos dejemos arruinar la cena ¡A comer!

Mikoto fue la primera en empezar a comer. Rena y los demás le siguieron. Y por supuesto la respuesta en sus expresiones era de fascinación. La comida que las dos chicas habían preparado rayaba en lo divino... Pero como siempre, no hay momentos perfectos...

Shizuru entró en ese momento. Se sobó el cuello y se sentó en el sofá. Por costumbre e instinto los presentes miraron detrás de ella esperando ver a Natsuki... Pero la chica no llegó. Incluso Nao tenía una expresión de total sorpresa.

-Eh... Shizuru-san... –Le llamó Rena limpiándose la boca -¿Y Natsuki-chan?

-Oh, ella... Bueno, vendrá en un momento- Shizuru le sonrió con amabilidad

-¿No venía contigo?- Preguntó Mai

-Estoy cansada; iré a descansar ya... Que pasen buena noche

Shizuru se retiró a paso normal después de haber echado por un tubo la pregunta de Mai. La pelirroja miró la puerta cerrada. Nada. Natsuki seguía sin entrar.

-¿Se pelearon?- Preguntó Nao rompiendo el silencio

-No veo otra explicación- Dijo Mai

-Basta chicas, Natsuki pudo tener otras cosas por hacer; terminemos de cenar y entonces podrán atizar su teléfono con llamadas, antes solo terminemos esta deliciosa cena ¿De acuerdo?

-Totalmente- Mikoto nuevamente fue la primera en comenzar a comer

**000**

Natsuki estaba sentada en la barra exterior de un bar a dos calles de la casa. Tenía una copa de brandi en la mano. La miraba solo creando ondas con el movimiento de su mano, pero no se disponía a beberlo. Era por esa regla de "Si no va a consumir, no se va a sentar" que había en un letrero garabateado sobre el barman que atendía. Suspiró rascando su cabeza.

**FLASHBACK**

-¡Hey, para!- Natsuki se puso en el camino de Shizuru -¿Qué pasa, Shizuru?

-No es un buen momento Natsuki, pero ciertamente si fuiste descortés

-Oye, esa chica mal peinada ha estado fastidiándome desde que llegamos con Rena-san y lo sabes, aparte se le nota que lo hace porque quiere hacerme enojar

-No se trata de eso, Natsuki... Mira, pasa que no estás confiando en mí...

-¿Confiar en ti? No digas eso, confío ciegamente en ti ¿Pero en ella? ¡Jamás!

-Solo piensas en lo que ella puede hacer, pero no has esperado a lo que yo pueda hacer ¿Entiendes?

-... Pero... Shizuru, yo solo...

-Regresaré a casa; piensa bien. Mi corazón se ha decidido por ti incluso sin importar que el mundo entero vaya a caer por esa decisión... ¿Y sabes? Será así siempre... No estoy segura que entiendas eso...

Shizuru retomó su camino. Natsuki quedó donde estaba. No se movió hasta que Shizuru desapareció a la distancia entre las personas. Suspiró. Se sentó en la barra exterior de aquel bar hasta que el barman señaló el letrero ya mencionado seriamente, ella señaló el primer trago en la cartelera y le fue entregado un brandi.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

-¡Ahhgg demonios!- Natsuki se revolcó la cabeza con ambas manos -¡No debería pensar tanto en eso! ¡Me está volviendo loca!

-¿Todo bien, Kuga?

-¿Are...?... Yuuichi... ¿Aquí?

-Unas cervezas para pasar la noche- Le mostró una bolsa con las cervezas en ella -¿Y tú? ¿Aquí sola sin Fujino?

-Ahh... no hables de eso, ya me siento bastante mal...

-Mira, soy hombre; no preguntaré tus problemas... Pero aunque tú no seas un chico como yo, te diré la mejor manera para sobrellevarlo y dejarlo ir

-¿Y qué manera es esa?

Yuuichi sonrió. Empuñó la mano y le dio un ligero pero certero empujón con el puño en la espalda.

-¡Oye qué te...!... Oh... Ya veo...

-¿Funcionó?- Preguntó mirándola

-... Extrañamente, sí... –Natsuki lo miró –Oye gracias

-Nada de eso; si podía ayudar sin tener que oír la historia, pues al menos lo logré

-Gracias

Natsuki dejó el brandi a un lado y caminó a paso rápido de regreso a la casa. Yuuichi se bebió el brandi de un trago y se retiró, no sin antes echar un vistazo con una sonrisa de satisfacción adonde Natsuki se fue.

**000**

Nao se estaba encargando de recoger la mesa en lo que Mikoto y Arika limpiaban un poco la sala de estar para ya todos irse a sus habitaciones a dormir, Natsuki entró en ese momento. Agitada y sudando.

-¿Natsuki?- Mai asomó la cabeza desde la cocina -¿Estás bien?

-¿Y Shizuru? ¿Llegó?

-Claro, está en...

-¡Gracias!- Natsuki corrió escaleras arriba

-... su cuarto... –Terminó de decir Mai –Ahh... lo juro, nunca la voy a entender...

Natsuki se acercó a la puerta. Tocó un par de veces moviendo su tobillo derecho nerviosamente. Shizuru abrió la puerta. Ya tenía su camisón de pijama puesto y peinaba su cabello. Natsuki la miró ligeramente ruborizada.

-¿Natsuki estuviste corriendo?

-... Perdón

-¿Eh?

-Tú tenías razón... Sí, tenía que confiar en ti, pero... ¡Pero esa chica en serio me desespera!

-¿Viniste corriendo para decir eso?-Shizuru alzó una ceja

-... Bueno, sí...

-Jajaja Natsuki, yo eso lo sé... Pero lo que pasó hace rato... Bueno, fuiste grosera ¿Entiendes?

-Sí, pero así soy siempre...

-Pero la Natsuki que amo y admiro nunca cae en una derrota verbal por dejarse llevar por el mal humor

-... ¿Estabas enojada porque Tomoe me "ganó" con sus palabritas y argumentos?

-Bueno, a nadie le gusta ver que su chica pierde de esa manera...

-¿Qué no era porque fui grosera?- Natsuki alzó una ceja

-Jejeje ven acá

Shizuru la haló al interior de la habitación y cerró la puerta.

-Yo creí que estabas enojada conmigo... –Natsuki se rascó la mejilla

-¿Enojada yo? ¿Contigo? Jajaja vamos... Solo quería darte unos segundos para pensar

-Pudiste decirlo... Y además me di cuenta que en verdad debí darte más confianza, es que esa chica... ¡Esa arpía!...

-Basta... ¿Entraste solo para hablar de Tomoe?

-Claro que no- Natsuki la miró suplicante

-Eso me gusta más... Ahora cámbiate

-... Estás mirándome...- Natsuki se sonrojó

-Precisamente, me merezco una compensación... Hazlo lento y comienza por el pantalón- Shizuru se sentó en la cama mirándola

-... No tienes remedio, Shizuru Fujino...

-Claro que lo tengo, y se llama Natsuki Kuga... Vamos, comienza

-Jajaja vale, vale... Te lo debo de todos modos- Natsuki se quitó los converse

**000**

Nina tocó un par de veces. Una Tomoe ya en pijama y con un peine en su cabello abrió.

-¿Ocurre algo, Nina?

-No en verdad ¿Pero podemos hablar un momento?- Preguntó Nina

-Mmm... No veo porque no, pasa- Tomoe se apartó mostrándole la entrada con un ademán

Nina entró, se sentó en el taburete cerca del escritorio de la habitación de la chica. En la mesa había un guión abierto que al parecer estaba repasando mientras cepillaba su cabello frente al espejo. Tomoe se sentó en la cama mirándola.

-Bueno, va respecto a Natsuki-san y Shizuru-san

-¿Y qué ocurre con ellas?- Fingiendo desinterés mientras tomaba el guión del escritorio

-Es bastante obvio que Shizuru-san te gusta... más de lo que antes te gustó cualquier persona

-... ¿Es algo malo?... Ya sabes que es una joven excepcional, la admiro mucho

-Me temo que es algo más que admiración ¿Me equivoco?

-¿Y eso qué tendría que ver contigo, Nina?- Preguntó sin dejar de leer las hojas del guion

-Me preocupa que por ese motivo, algún día Natsuki-san se moleste mucho contigo y tendríamos que mudarnos; al menos por ahora estamos en una buena situación, pero sabes que para Rena-san es bastante complicado de por si lidiar con Arika y con nosotras dos

-No es problema mío que Arika-san no haya querido aceptar el puesto que su madre le creó en la compañía

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso, hablábamos de tu atracción con Shizuru-san y los roces que has tenido con Natsuki-san

-¿Rena-san ha dicho algo sobre eso?

-Oye, te dije que esto es por mi cuenta, no le des más rodeos ¿Sí?- Nina suspiró impaciente

-No puedo cambiar lo que siento, Nina; y eso lo sabes... Tú y Arika-san están...

-¿Nosotras qué?- Interrumpió Nina ruborizada

-Solo decía que lo entenderías por lo unidas que son ustedes dos

-No es comparable lo que Arika y yo tenemos a lo que tú quieres con Shizuru-san... Solo... ¡Basta! ¿Quieres?

-¿Viniste a decirme que no sienta lo que siento, Nina?- Tomoe volteó a verla

-... Ahh... Mira, haz lo que quieras, solo no nos metas en problemas a las demás ¿De acuerdo?

-Tranquila, he aprendido muy bien como vivir sola- Le dijo Tomoe seriamente

-Bien, bien... Descansa, Tomoe

Nina dejó la habitación apresuradamente.

Arika la esperaba a una prudente distancia en el pasillo. Nina disintió, Arika suspiró.

-Parece que está muy decidida a seguir con lo que hace con Shizuru-san todos los días- Dijo en voz baja

-¿Y si Natsuki-chan se enoja con nosotras?- Inquirió Arika preocupada

-No sé, no sé... entonces haremos de casamenteras con Natsuki-san y Shizuru-san, o qué sé yo... Pero no hay que dejar que Tomoe saque de quicio a Natsuki-san... Ella se ve que es bastante temperamental

-Sí, tienes razón... Vamos a comer helado ¿Quieres?

-¿Helado de qué?- Preguntó Nina viéndola de reojo

-Jajaja no le pondremos ají al helado, Nina-chan, solo comamos algo dulce por una vez

-Ahh... vale, vamos... –Nina sonrió dejándose llevar

Ambas se dispusieron a bajar las escaleras. Cuando una Arika espantada derribó a Nina en las escalas y cubrió su boca. Nina la miró encolerizada gesticulando la pregunta con sus gestos. "¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?!"

Arika le hizo la señal del silencio con el dedo en sus labios, le descubrió la boca y señaló que no se moviera. Luego señaló cautelosamente a través de las barandas de la escalera.

Mai y Mikoto estaban recostadas en el sofá en medio de un momento muy apasionado. La pelirroja estaba sobre Mikoto mientras ella con sus dos manos tocaba de todas las maneras posibles sus pechos, uno que otro suspiro se escapaba. Nina y Arika fueron espectadoras silenciosas de una sesión de pareja íntima sin rayar en lo sexual por primera vez en su vida.

-... Están... están... –Moduló Nina

-Mai-chan tiene los pechos muy grandes ¿no?

-¿La estás mirando?- Preguntó a modo de regaño

-Pues claro, si parece que Mikoto está ahogándose con ellas... Ay no, creo que las está... ¡HHHHHJJ!- Suspiró ruidosamente

Mikoto había descubierto el pecho de Mai y comenzaba a hacer el trabajo de sus manos con sus labios y lengua. Nina y Arika seguían sin moverse de donde estaban.

Nina apretó la mano de Arika a modo de reprimenda, la pelirroja hizo una mueca de dolor y luego un puchero dirigido a la peli negra.

-Por poco haces que nos pillen- Le regañó en voz baja

-¿Y no deberíamos irnos?

-... Tienes razón, debemos... Oh por Dios, le está subiendo la falda...

Cuando se disponían a escurrirse de regreso a la planta superior, las manos veloces de Mikoto bajo la falda de Mai las distrajeron por completo, y nuevamente toda su atención estaba en fisgonear un poco más lo que ocurriría.

De repente Mai contuvo la cabeza de Mikoto y se detuvo, la miró, le dio un beso en los labios y le sonrió.

-Terminemos en la habitación- Dijo en voz baja sin dejar de sonreírle

-Pero aquí abajo los demás no nos escucharán si se te escapa un... bueno, un gemido... –Mikoto se sonrojó

-Morderé una almohada... Este sofá está incómodo

-Bien- Sonrió Mikoto alegremente

Mai se puso de pie, Mikoto detrás de ella y caminaron hacia las escaleras.

Arika sobresaltó y le dio un empujón a Nina, la pelinegra se escabuyó adelante sin hacer el menor ruido posible; haló el brazo de Arika, ambas se ocultaron en el armario de abrigos del segundo piso y cerraron la puerta. Nina pegó la oreja de la puerta.

Los pasos de Mai y Mikoto, apresurados y ligeramente ruidosos se oyeron alejarse lentamente; ambas soltaron un suspiro de alivio.

-Mi corazón late tan fuerte... –Murmuró Arika –Nunca había visto nada así en mi vida...

-Ya sabes, así es como se demuestran ellas que se aman- Respondió Nina

-¿Y no está mal que lo hayan hecho aunque sean mujeres?

-Bueno... –Nina se sonrojó –El amor no distingue condiciones, Arika... Ellas se aman por quienes son y por lo que encuentran la una en la otra, igual que Natsuki-san y Shizuru-san... Para el amor, el sexo, condición, raza o religión no es nada; solo ves a quien amas y piensas que no puedes estar lejos de ella... es todo

Nina miró a Arika de principio a fin de la explicación. Arika la miró conservando una mirada embobada de cada una de las palabras dichas por Nina.

-¿Nina-chan, tú estás enamorada?

-¿Enamorada?... –Nina echó la cabeza para atrás –Bueno, no sé... No lo había pensado... Mira, salgamos de aquí, vamos por el helado y vamos a ver The Walking Dead a mi cuarto ¿No crees?

-¡Oh, claro que sí!

Nina tomó la perilla y la giró. Pero la puerta no se abrió.

-Se atoró... espera, empujaré a ver sí... –Nina empujó dos veces con su hombro –Parece que se atascó...

-Déjame intentar- Arika tomó la perilla y empujó con su brazo izquierdo –Está dura... Ahh, creo que nos quedamos atrapadas...

-Ahh... ya que...

Nina tomó la cadenilla del foco del armario y la haló, al menos un poco de luz las iluminaba ahora. Arika suspiró, Nina miraba todo el clóset d metros de amplio sin encontrar ninguna solución coherente.

-Oye... Nina-chan... –Le llamó Arika

-Dime...

-¿Tú alguna vez estuviste con alguno de los novios que tuviste?

-¿Estar en qué sentido?- Nina la miró

-Ya sabes... como estaban Mikoto-chan y Mai-chan... –Arika se sonrojó

-Ah... que si tuvimos relaciones, dices... –Nina también se sonrojó –Pues... No, nunca se me cruzó por la cabeza...

-¿Tú crees que yo alguna vez podré hacerlo así con alguien?

-¿Hacer qué cosa?

-... Ya sabes, eso... –El sonrojo iba en aumento

-Bueno... –Nina se rascó el cuello –Eso depende, si te gustan los chicos o las chicas

-A mí me gustas tú, Nina-chan

-... ¿Yo?- Nina se sonrojó –Oye no digas algo de ese tipo sin que entiendas lo que es, es... diferente, bueno... Muy diferente

-No, lo digo en serio- Respondió Arika

-¿Y no era más fácil si me lo decías antes?- Nina se sonrojó más

-Es que no sabía si ibas a aceptar que una chica te dijera que le gustas... Y más si era yo...

-¿Y qué tiene de malo que tú me lo hubieras dicho?

-... Bueno, soy... mujer...

-Oye, ya te lo dije, eso no tiene nada que ver si hay amor de verdad ¿Entiendes?

-¿Entonces también te gusto a ti, Nina-chan?

Nina se sonrojó (aún más de ser posible).

-... Bueno... es que... No sé bien como decirte, es que...

Arika se puso en la posición de un cachorro apoyada en sus dos manos, mirando muy de cerca la cara de Nina, y el espacio del estrecho armario no dejaba mucho adónde escapar. Nina la miró también; Arika sonrió.

-Dame un beso

-¡¿Ehh?!- Nina se pegó más a la pared del clóset

-Vamos, solo uno; eso no arruinará tu vida

-Pero un beso... Un beso es algo importante, Arika

-Por eso te lo estoy pidiendo

-¡¿Te calentaste con lo que viste haciendo a esas dos?!- Regañó Nina aún más roja que antes

-Eso no tiene nada que ver, es solo un beso

-... Bueno, yo...

Nina le dio un beso corto y rápido en la mejilla. Arika rió divertida con la reacción. Disintió y tomó gentilmente la mejilla de Nina.

-Ahí no; aquí

Arrastró con delicadeza el rostro de Nina hacia el suyo y la besó. (Se suponía que Nina debía besarla, pero resultó al revés). Extrañamente lo que debía ser un beso corto de prueba se extendió e intensificó suficiente como para degustar de un francés perfecto y mutuo. Para cuando se separaron a retomar aire, la misma idea estaba en sus ojos; querían más.

Esta vez se aproximaron la una a la otra, totalmente conscientes de querer más

Y la puerta se abrió.

Súbitamente se alejaron la una de la otra, dando como resultado un doble totazo en ambos lados del armario. Natsuki las miró confundida de lo que pasaba.

-¿Me van a decir qué hacen ahí metidas?- Preguntó ayudándolas a poner de pie

-Es una larga historia; nos quedamos encerradas, la puerta se atoró- Le dijo Nina

-Mmm... Ya veo ¿Pero por qué se metieron ahí?

-Bueno, es que... Mai-san y Mikoto-chan estaban abajo y... Cuando subían... –Nina se sonrojó

-Ahh, no me digan... No querían que se dieran cuenta que ustedes las vieron haciendo algo que solo podían en su habitación ¿Verdad?

-Más o menos- Respondió Arika

-Bueno, tengan más cuidado a la próxima en no meterse en este armario... Qué bueno que al final encontraron como salir del clóset... Literal, Jajaja

-¿Eh?- Nina ladeó la cabeza

-Nada, nada, es hora de dormir...

Natsuki sacó del armario del interior de un abrigo una tarjeta y regresó a su habitación. Nuevamente, Nina y Arika suspiraron aliviadas.

-Ya he tenido mucho de esto por un día... –Suspiró Nina –Bueno ¿vamos por el helado?

-... Bueno, vamos- Sonrió Arika siguiéndola

"Lo que pasó en el clóset, se queda en el clóset" Aparentemente. Pero la noche no había terminado.


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPITULO 21**

Natsuki entró a la habitación, dejó la tarjeta al lado de su teléfono y se recostó. Sonrió a sí misma.

-¿Vas a decirme a qué se debe la sonrisa, Natsuki?- Preguntó Shizuru

-Bueno, acabo de sacar del clóset a Nina y a Arika

-¿Cómo dices?- Shizuru la miró desconcertada

-Jajaja después te doy los detalles; vamos a dormir ¿Quieres?

-¿Y qué fue lo que fuiste a buscar?

-El teléfono de alguien que necesito para Diciembre, no es importante

-Ah bueno... Entonces ven acá...

Natsuki se acomodó entre los brazos de Shizuru, apagó la lámpara de la mesa de noche. Después de un rato el silencio las ayudó a dormir.

**000**

Arika tomó dos cubos de helado de la heladera mientras Nina sacaba una pizza a medio comer de la parte baja del refrigerador, sacó una botellita de salsa picantes y ambas subieron al segundo piso.

Nina entró primero, encendió la luz y luego el televisor, prendió el reproductor de DVD y pudo uno que marcada como "TWD – 13 A 26" (The Walking Dead episodios 13 al 26). Arika se acomodó al rincón de la cama y Nina en la parte de afuera, ambas comían lo suyo en silencio solo viendo el televisor.

-Oye, Nina-chan- Le llamó Arika

-Mmm... –Moduló mientras masticaba

-Lo que pasó hace rato...

-¿Mmm?- Volteó a verla

-En el armario

-Ah, sí... –Nina tragó y la miró -¿El beso que me pediste?

-Tú me lo diste también

-Porque me lo pediste- Nina se ruborizó -¿Y por qué me lo pediste, a todas estas?

-¿Yo te gusto o no?

-¡¿Ehh?!

-Si no fuera así, no me habrías regresado ese beso ¿cierto?

-Lo hice porque me lo pediste ¿Cuántas veces debo decirlo?

-A mí no me lo parece- Arika se cruzó de brazos

-¿Además que diría Rena-san de mí si se entera que tú y yo estamos haciendo estas cosas?

-¿Por qué debería enterarse en primer lugar?- Arika la miró de reojo

-No sé, dime tú...

Arika hizo un puchero. Se subió sobre Nina con las piernas de cada lado de su cadera. Nina se quedó estática al sentirla a tal cercanía. Arika puso sus dos brazos a lado y lado de los hombros de Nina culminando el aprisionamiento. La miraba totalmente seria, pero con ese ligero puchero de desacuerdo en el rostro. Nina se sonrojó y la miró.

-Bájate, Arika

-¡No!

-¡Que te bajes te digo!

-¡Que no!- Un puchero más

-¿Por qué me haces esto? ¿Qué te hice yo?

-No me has respondido. ¿Te gusto o no te gusto?

-¡¿Ehh?!...

-¡Deja de exclamar así! ¡Solo responde!

-¡Pues no te respondo hasta que te bajes!

-¡Y no me bajo hasta que me respondas!- Contestó Arika disminuyendo la distancia

-¡Ahh! ¡Arika Yumemiya, te ordeno que te bajes de mí en este instante!

-¡Que no! ¡Que no y que no!

Alguien tocó la puerta en ese momento.

-_¿Todo bien, chicas?_- Era la voz de Rena

-Claro que sí, todo bien- Contestó Nina inmediatamente –Nada de qué preocuparse, vuelva a dormir Rena-san

Arika miró a Nina. Sonrió de forma maliciosa.

-Oye Má... ¿Me puedes traer un vaso de agua?

-_¿Eh? ¿Y no puedes ir tú?_

Nina sobresaltó inmediatamente. Rena podía entrar, y ella claramente contra Arika y sus movimientos sobre humanos y agiles no podría luchar; si la chica se proponía que su madre las encontrara en una posición comprometedora lo lograría.

-De acuerdo, te responderé- Murmuró resignada y sonrojada

-Oh no madre, olvídalo- Dijo Arika sonriendo triunfalmente

-_De acuerdo, no se queden hasta tarde; descansen_

Los pasos de Rena se alejaron de la escena. Nina suspiró aliviada, Arika la miró expectante de la respuesta.

-Bueno... como mi amiga, me gustas ¿Feliz?

-No como amiga ¡No te hagas, Nina Wong!

-¡Ya, ya! No hables tan fuerte, volverá si lo haces

-Como no me respondas esta vez, la llamaré de nuevo... Conozco tu debilidad y lo sabes

-Vale, ya... Pero antes ¿Para qué quieres saber eso?

-Curiosidad- Arika sonrió inocentemente

-¿Fue porque te respondí ese beso que te metiste esas ideas en la cabeza?

-No tiene nada que ver, solo responde

-Ahh... –Nina se sonrojó –Tal vez un poco...

-¿Tal vez un poco qué?- Malicia en los ojos de Arika

-Que tal vez... solo tal vez ¡Me gustas! ¡¿Feliz?!- La cara de Nina brilló en la oscuridad

-Jejeje ¿ves que no era difícil?... Espera ¿En serio te gusto?

-¡¿No era eso lo que querías oír?!- Encolerizó la chica completamente roja

-Bueno, no creí que lo dirías... ¿Entonces en serio te gusto?

-¡Arika!- Regañó Nina

-Bueno, bueno, es todo...

Arika se bajó de encima de Nina.

Nina se dio la vuelta disponiéndose a seguir viendo lo que restaba del segundo capítulo de The Walking Dead que ya había pasado. Arika se acercó sigilosamente a Nina por la espalda y rozó su costado, el cuerpo de Nina se estremeció al tiempo que soltaba un gemido. Volteó a verla enojada, Arika seguía sonriendo.

-¡Tú, pequeña...!

Arika se abalanzó hacia Nina y la apretó contra el colchón con un beso. Al principio sorprendida, pero después respondió el beso con toda confianza. Y esta vez no habían obligaciones de nada que las atara, lentamente se envolvieron en un abrazo mientras el beso de prolongaba.

Y para dos chicas que por primera ves experimentaban la intensidad del deseo, éste prometía prolongarse mucho más.

**000**

A la mañana siguiente...

Shizuru aún seguía totalmente dormida. Natsuki se levantó con cautela, tomó su celular y la tarjeta de la noche anterior y lo marcó desde el baño.

-... Hola... Soy yo... Necesito un favor... No, en efectivo... Vale, es para el 19 de Diciembre... Bien, te llamaré pronto... Vale, adiós...

Salió del baño, Shizuru seguía dormida. Últimamente dormía un poco de más, debía descansar si quería poner todos sus sentidos en las clases, además la noche anterior Natsuki había hecho muy bien su trabajo dejándola totalmente agotada después de una sesión de madrugada.

Se volvió a recostar junto a la castaña y suspiró. Shizuru se movió al sentir el asentamiento del cuerpo sobre las sábanas, abrió los ojos y la miró.

-Buen día, bella durmiente

-No es justo, lo que hiciste fue demasiado hasta para mí- Le sonrió ella

-Jejeje me gusta pagar mis deudas

-Bueno, admito que estuvo bueno... –Shizuru se abrazó al cuerpo de Natsuki

**000**

Nina despertó cansada. Se sobó los ojos y se trató de incorporar... Pero no lo consiguió. El brazo de Arika estaba rodeando su torso; entonces cayó en lo que había pasado toda la noche hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

-¡Arika! ¡Oye, Arika!- Nina la zarandeó con fuerza

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué?- Arika despertó adormilada

-¡Vamos, tú sabes porque te despierto!- Nina se sonrojó cubriéndose el torso desnudo

-Ah, eso... No te preocupes, no pude ver nada... –Arika se dio la vuelta hacia el otro lado

-¡Ponte seria, Yumemiya!- Nina la volvió a zarandear

Nao iba de paso fuera la habitación hacia el baño. Pero esta interesante discusión matutina la sedujo; se acercó a la puerta y comenzó a oír la conversación. Natsuki salió de la habitación en ese momento con la toalla en el hombro secándose el cabello; la miró intrigada, le haló el pijama llamando su atención

-Calla, luego me dices- Murmuró sin despegar la oreja de la puerta

-¿Si sabes que eso es mal educado?

-Hablará la letrada... –Contestó sin dejar de oír tras la puerta

-¿Qué puede ser tan interesante, araña?

-Durmieron juntas, creo...

-Anoche las saqué del clóset

-¿Literal, o en metáfora LGTB? –Nao la miró de reojo

-Literal... Bueno, creo que de las dos formas, estaban en una posición bastante comprometedora...

-¿No quieres saber lo que hicieron después de salir del clóset?- Le invitó sonriendo

-Basta, tengo cosas por hacer...

-Vale, pero luego no me vengas pidiendo el titular

Natsuki titubeó. Suspiró y se juntó a la puerta junto a Nao.

Tomoe salió de su habitación, la cual quedaba al lado de la que estaban pegadas las dos.

-¿Algo se les perdió, chicas?

-Ssshhtt!- Le calló Natsuki

-Tenemos algo entre manos acá, te unes o te quitas- Le dijo Nao de seguido

-... Estoy viendo doble, creo... –Tomoe pasó de largo hacia el baño

Dentro de la habitación...

-... Definitivamente te calentaste con lo de Mai-san y Mikoto-chan ¿no?

-Eso no tiene nada que ver... además solo nos besamos... ¿verdad?- Arika ladeó la cabeza

-Pues eso recuerdo ¿Pero por qué me quitaste la ropa, degenerada?

-Yo no te la quité... Bueno... si, te la quité, después que tú me la quitaras a mí...

-¡No mientas, Arika!

-Te lo juro, en serio... Y hasta ahí no recuerdo nada más... –Arika alzó la cabeza pensativamente

-¡Tápate el pecho, desvergonzada!- Nina la empujó con la almohada

Fuera de la habitación.

Nao se incorporó y miró el techo pensativamente.

-¿Qué tienes?- Preguntó Natsuki

-Es la primera vez que oigo que una pareja de mujeres se calienta por ver otras dos a punto de follar... Hay que agradecerles a Mai y a Mikoto

-¿Habrá sido por eso?

-Ya ves como es Nina, esa chica no habría tenido el valor para algo así por su propia cuenta... Y Arika transpira inocencia...

-Bueno, en ese caso... ¡Basta! No sé siquiera porque te seguí en esto, chismosa

-Tú también te pegaste de la puerta, Hachiko

-¡Deja de ponerme nombres de perro!-En colerizó Natsuki

-Vale, vale... –Nao caminó hacia el baño

-Definitivamente... No tienes remedio... –Natsuki caminó de regreso a la habitación

Nao abrió la puerta del baño.

Y tan pronto la abrió, una botella de shampoo la embistió. Sus reflejos se habían agudizado desde sus accidentes con Natsuki, por lo que atrapó la botella en el aire, pero venía con tal potencia que la hizo chocar contra la pared. La puerta se cerró bruscamente.

-¡Tonta mujer loca!- Nao se puso de pie limpiándose el shampoo de la ropa

-¿Qué pasó?- Natsuki regresó a ayudarla a poner de pie

-¡Esa... chica de pelo raro!

-¿Tomoe?... Oh no... La viste sin ropa...

-¡Vamos, que no fue de gusto!

-Yo tampoco quisiera haberla visto sin ropa de gusto, tranquila

-_¡No has visto nada mejor en tu vida, Kuga Natsuki!_- Le gritó Tomoe desde dentro del baño

-¡Por supuesto! Está durmiendo ahora en mi cama ¡Entrometida!

-Déjala... Préstame tu baño

-¡¿Eh, el mío?!

-Vamos, termina de hacer el favor Akamaru

-¡Ni siquiera me parezco a ese pequeñajo!

Nao comenzó a caminar, Natsuki la siguió. Nao entró a la habitación; Shizuru la miró entrar y seguir derecho al baño; luego volteó a ver a Natsuki.

-¿Tenía shampoo en la ropa?

-Ahh... Nao atrae desgracias con los baños...

-El verte sin ropa ya fue bastante malo- Dijo antes de entrar al baño

-¡Ya quisieras, araña!

Nao cerró la puerta.

**000**

Un nuevo día empezó. Las clases iniciaron temprano y finalizaron tarde. El primer semestre se partió rápidamente y parecía finalizar al momento que comenzaron a sentir el peso de los exámenes finales y el ver aparecer las primeras ojeras de gran tamaño atestiguaban el suceso. Y el invierno llegó en poco tiempo, con el invierno, el final de año, y sin darse cuenta las vacaciones de invierno para ya terminar el año.

-¡Finalmente!- Mai cayó de espaldas en el sofá –Te veré en Enero...

Dirigiéndose a su maletín antes de arrojarlo adónde cayera. Enseguida Mikoto cayó sobre su regazo soltando un suspiro de alivio. Mai acarició el cabello ahora largo hasta los hombros de la chica, aún no traicionaba sus trenzas, que ahora caían hasta su abdomen; sonrió y la miró.

-¿Quieres comer algo especial para esta noche, Mikoto?

-Si no estás muy cansada, siempre quiero comer lo que tú haces, Mai

-Jajaja para nada... Hay que celebrar; podemos hacer muchas cosas este invierno... Podemos ir a la montaña a esquiar, podemos dormir todo lo que tú quieras... Podemos comer cosas que el resto del año no veremos... Tantas cosas, Mikoto

-¡Oh, entonces sí quiero!

-Vale, vale; prepararé una bebida caliente, el pan francés que le gusta a Rena-san y pondré a calentar unos filetes de salmón

-Eso suena delicioso, Mai

-Bien, entonces manos a la obra- Mai se puso de pie

Pasó a la cocina y puso una tetera y una chocolatera en el fuego, luego sacó del congelador los filetes de pescado y los puso bajo el chorro del agua. Mientras, Mikoto subió las cosas de ambas a la habitación.

En ese momento llegaron Natsuki y Shizuru.

-¿Mai?

-Aquí, Natsuki- Le respondió desde la cocina

-Oye, invité a Takeda, Yuuichi y Reito a quedarse esta noche, ya hablé con Rena-san

-Genial, estaba por hacer una comida especial para celebrar las vacaciones

-Haruka-san y Yukino-chan vienen a pasar las vacaciones con nosotros- Agregó Shizuru –Se quedarán en casa de mi madre hasta que termine el invierno

-¿Hicieron todo eso antes de llegar?- Inquirió mirándolas

-La magia de la telefonía móvil, Mai- Le respondió Natsuki

-Jajaja cierto... ¿Y Nao-chan y las demás?

-Están por llegar, se quedaron a comer ramen en un puesto ambulante

-Bien, me da tiempo en terminar...

Natsuki y Shizuru se sentaron en el sofá a descansar.

-Debería ir a comprar algo a la licorera ¿No?- Comentó Natsuki

-Nao-san ya se encargó de eso, Natsuki

-¿A qué horas que no la vi?

-Justo en el momento en que venías mirando a Tomoe con deseos de desollarla

-Oh... Bueno, es que ella estaba mirando tu falda...

-¿Te gusta mi falda?- Shizuru le sonrió

-Toda tú me gustas, baka

-Jejeje me gusta cuando dices esas cosas

Shizuru le dio un beso en los labios, el cual fue correspondido inmediatamente.

-Oigan no vayan a hacer nada raro ahí- Les dijo Mai

-Claro, tú y Mikoto ya lo tienen más que amoldado ¿no?- Le dijo Natsuki

-¡¿Eh?! ¿Cómo sabes eso...?... Digo, no...

-Jajaja descuida; es tuyo en semana, los fines de semana no aseguraré nada

-Ahh... tú no tienes remedio, Natsuki...

-No me juzgues en tu condición, Mai

-Vale, vale, al menos vayan a guardar sus cosas y ponerse algo más cómodo

-Tiene razón; vamos- Shizuru haló de la mano a Natsuki

-Estas chicas... –Suspiró Mai mientras cortaba el salmón en trozos

En ese momento entró Rena, detrás de ella venían Arika, Nina, Tomoe, Nao y de invitados venían Takeda, Yuuichi, Reito y Sergay.

-Pensé que tardarían más tiempo...

-Bueno, linda forma de recibirnos, Mai-san- Le dijo Rena sarcásticamente

-No, nada de eso, es que quería hacer algo especial pero tardará un poco Jajaja

-Bueno, tenemos tiempo de tomar algo de chocolate caliente o té- Rena dejó en el perchero sus dos abrigos y paraguas –Chichos pónganse cómodos, les traeré algo seco para que usen

(En invierno el ambiente es tan frío que por más abrigado que se salga, la humedad del aire humedece la ropa en minutos). Yuuichi, Takeda y Sergay se sentaron en el sofá. Takeda haló del brazo a Nao hacia su regazo, a Nao no le molestaba, pero tampoco le gustaba... En fin, le daba lo mismo al final. Reito se sentó en otro sillón; Mai pasó con tazas de chocolate para los 4 mientras los demás se turnaban en subir al segundo piso ordenadamente a cambiarse de ropa.

Natsuki y Shizuru bajaron en ese momento, la primera se dirigió directamente a la chimenea a atizar la leña para dar más calor, puso un par de leños más en el fuego y luego se sentó con Shizuru en el comedor. Ambas usaban pantalones de sudadera ceñidos y busos invernales en el torso con calcetas de lana en los pies.

-Luce tan cómodo que da envidia- Comentó Sergay

-Deberían mantener una segunda muda de ropa en el bolso en invierno- Sugirió Shizuru

-Es mucho el espacio gastado haciendo eso- Respondió Yuuichi –Además aguantamos bastante bien

Takeda soltó un estornudo.

-... Claro, se nota... –Dijo Natsuki

-Por cierto... Shizuru-san ¿No planeas regresar a Japón con tu madre?- Preguntó Reito

-¿A Japón con su madre?- Preguntó Natsuki

-Ya sabes, por tu cumpleaños- Respondió Reito

-No, prefiero quedarme a pasarlo aquí; no tengo necesidad de ir a otro lugar cuando todo lo tengo aquí... Sé que Papá lo entenderá

-Supongo que tienes razón... Es mejor quedarse lejos del drama cuando tienes a Natsuki-san contigo ¿Verdad?

-Tienes toda la razón- Shizuru abrazó a Natsuki sobre el hombro

-Bueno chicos, esto es lo que encontré- Dijo Rena llegando con unos abrigos caseros en los brazos

Primero a Takeda, después a Yuuichi, luego a Reito y finalmente a Sergay.

-Los baños están ocupados, pero ustedes no tienen problema en cambiarse aquí ¿verdad?

-Supongo que no... –Respondió Takeda

Fue el primero en ponerse de pie, se quitó su chaqueta helada, su sudadera debajo y su camisa, al mismo tiempo Yuuichi, Reito y Sergay hicieron lo mismo.

Resultaba bastante extraño el solo ver que 4 chicos posiblemente de los más atractivos de todo Tokio estuvieran desvistiéndose en la estancia y ni la misma Nao, Shizuru o Natsuki se mosquearan. Rena volteó a ver a Natsuki y a Shizuru.

-¿Es en serio...?... Esta es la casa con mayor población de parejas de chicas que conozco, pero me es difícil verlo con estos chicos enfrente

-Bueno, qué puedo decir... –Dijo Natsuki alzándose de hombros

-Me queda bien, creo- Yuuichi levantó los brazos y acomodó su espalda

-Sí, me sienta bastante bien a mi- Takeda se volvió a sentar

-Gracias, Rena-sama- Le sonrió Reito

Sergay volvió a sentarse junto con los demás.

Shizuru y Natsuki recogieron las ropas húmedas de los chicos y las llevaron a la sala de lavado, donde cerca del calentador estarían secos para la mañana. Mikoto, Nina, Arika y Tomoe bajaron en ese momento. Todas usaban vestimentas parecidas a la de Natsuki y Shizuru. Era invierno; mantenerse a la moda no importaba mucho cuando las ventanas se escarchaban con el frío del exterior, era una mejor idea pasar por uniformadas que perder los dedos de los pies.

Una noche fría, pero libre de tranquilidad empezaba; y bueno, ninguna ocasión estaba libre del drama y las ocurrencias siempre que este grupo se reunía, y como era de esperarse, todo podía pasar.


	22. Chapter 22

**CAPITULO 22**

Para muchos la Navidad es señal de pasar tiempo con la familia, como nunca durante el año fue posible; para otros es señal de regalos, presentes, tiempo de enamorados también; y para otros, el grupo más pequeño, es el tiempo de crear desastres como nunca en todo el año pudieron. Y diversión en la nieve variará de significados cuando nuestro grupo de ex HIMEs, amigos y familiares cercanos, y nuevos compañeros se unan a la idea.

Un largo viaje desde Japón fue emprendido hacia Tokio para el invierno; Midori, Haruka y Yukino regresarían con sus ex compañeros a pasar la Navidad.

-Bueno, bueno… -Nao suspiró sentándose a la mesa –Alguien ilústreme sobre lo que haremos en plena nevada de Navidad

-Snowboard, ir a las montañas a esquiar, podemos hacer una fiesta… -Enumeró Mai

-Yupi, yupi y yupi- Ironizó Nao -¿Alguna otra idea?

-Viajar a Los Alpes a tirarnos del teleférico a una empinada curva de la muerte a morir con un par de esquís en los pies ¿Te suena?- Le dijo Natsuki

-Esa está mejor

-… No era en serio, Spidey

-Y yo que confiaba en ti, Lassie

-En serio te la estás buscando!- Una vena iracunda brotó en la frente de Natsuki

-Cálmense las dos- Intervino Mai –Bueno, entonces una de las ideas es un viaje de casi dos semanas al fin del mundo. ¿La apuntamos?

-¡Claro! Un grupo de japoneses en un lugar turístico donde cada año mueren alrededor de 850 personas en las fechas festivas ¿Mencioné que queda en la punta de la grandísima mier…?

-Nina-chan- Regañó Arika

-Bueno, solo decía… -Nina suspiró

-Ella tiene razón- Dijo Nao –Pero sigue siendo más divertido que esquiar en la calle congelada ¿no?

-Tienes razón esta vez- Le dijo Natsuki

-Ahh… Solo ustedes hacen de la Navidad una Ciencia a desarrollar- Suspiró Mai

-Vale, de todas formas todos debemos pasar tiempo con nuestras familias desde el 23 o antes, así que tenemos estos días para decidir en donde morir- Dijo Nao

-Vaya plan… -Suspiró Nina

-Entonces dejémoslo en salir a joder con la nieve, cuando nos cansemos nos vamos a mamar Diciembre en casa de la familia ¿Hecho?- Propuso Nao

-… Pues sí- Suspiró Mai nuevamente

Shizuru, Rena y Tomoe estaban en la cocina encargándose de una cena grande para todos; después de todo en Invierno la cantidad de calorías consumidas por el cuerpo para mantenerse en calor eran del doble que el resto del año, y mucho más era lo que se comía también.

Ya resuelta la discusión sin fin de la noche, Natsuki se escabulló a su habitación y nuevamente hizo una llamada misteriosa a solas. Para cuando Shizuru subió Natsuki arrojó el teléfono por detrás de la cama y fingió relajarse. Pero claro, engañar a Shizuru ya de por si era una misión bastante visionaria.

-¿Mandaste a pasear tu teléfono, Natsuki?

-Eh… Bueno, recibí una llamada de la compañía de teléfonos, me dio tanto coraje que lo mandé a volar, Jejeje

-Vale, si eso dices… -Shizuru sonrió buscando un suéter en el clóset –Pero cuando me quieras decir que cosa tan importante pasa con la compañía de teléfonos, te escucharé

-Etto… No sé de que hablas ¡Pero está bien!- Natsuki le levantó los dos pulgares

Shizuru dejó la habitación, Natsuki resopló aliviada de verse sola de nuevo. Y ahora la nueva misión iniciaba, tenía que reencontrar su teléfono y reanudar una llamada importante. Antes que se diera cuenta ya estaba de regreso en la sala de estar… para encontrarse con una Shizuru sentada en el comedor y una Tomoe muy coqueta haciéndole un masaje en los hombros. Como era de esperarse, Natsuki encolerizó.

-Nee, Shizuru…

-¿Natsuki?- Shizuru la miró sobre el hombro -¿Ocurre algo?

-Me parece que tienes una sanguijuela con peluca en tu espalda… ¿Quieres que la mate?

-Jejeje basta Natsuki-san, entiendo si me dices que eres tan insegura que no soportas que nadie toque a Shizuru-san- Le dijo Tomoe dejando de masajear a Shizuru

-Tienes razón, por una vez tienes razón…

Natsuki bajó las escaleras y la miró de frente sonriéndole altivamente. Mai y Mikoto estaban presentes, Nina y Arika en el sofá estaban viendo una película, y Rena estaba junto a Shizuru, ambas tomaban una taza de té en lo que la cena terminaba de servirse. Todos estaban en silencio mirando la tensión en la escena que presenciaban.

-Tienes razón, Tomoe… Por una vez- Repitió Natsuki –Porque Shizuru, la chica a la que estás tocando ¡Solo la toco yo!... La chica a la que miras perdidamente durante ratos enteros ¡Solo la puedo ver yo!... Y sobre todo… Aunque se te nota que la desnudas con la mirada… ¡Solo la puedo tener yo!

Silencio total. Shizuru sonrió por lo bajo tomando su taza de té, Rena disimuló de la misma forma, Mai y Mikoto por supuesto se hicieron las desentendidas entendiendo el enorme peso de realidad que había caído sobre Tomoe de un solo golpe.

-Pues tiene razón… -Comentó Nina en voz baja

Tomoe la vio sobre el hombro, ella le mantuvo la mirada con una clara frase en sus ojos naranja como el fuego. "Alguien tenía que decirlo".

Arika por supuesto no dijo nada, pero todos sabían que ella ciegamente apoyaría a Nina en lo que ella dijera. Tomoe en silencio subió al segundo piso, llevándose consigo la dignidad que le quedaba.

-Fuiste severa, Natsuki-chan- Le dijo Rena

-¿Usted no habría hecho lo mismo?- Preguntó sentándose en las piernas de Shizuru

-Pues… Mi esposo era un chico un poco retraído y tímido cuando nos conocimos, la verdad es que no hubiera sido necesario

-¿Y si alguien hiciera lo que Tomoe hace, usted qué haría?

-Bueno… eso no lo sé… -Rena miró el techo pensativamente -Vamos ¿No confías en Shizuru-san?

-En ella, confío con mi vida… Pero en Tomoe jamás- Contestó Natsuki –Mira, no es el caso de desconfiar, Shizuru en primer lugar solo es amable con ella

-Hablan como si no estuviera aquí- Comentó Shizuru

-Jajaja perdón, Shizuru- Le sonrió Rena –Pero en fin… Ella siempre ha sido una chica con un carácter difícil

-¿Hace cuanto que la conocen?

-Al mismo tiempo que a Nina-chan- Señaló la mujer –Nina-chan, Sergay y ella comparten una historia similar, son huérfanos; pero por medio de ciertos trabajos extras, Nina-chan y Tomoe aportan para los gastos en general

-Por cierto, eso ya no es necesario- Natsuki miró a Nina –Todo lo que son el servicio de agua potable, la red eléctrica, de gas, la antena de TV y el Internet son extraídos de la cuenta extranjera de mi padre

-Pero algún día ese dinero se acabará- Le dijo Arika

-A menos que el mercado en la bolsa de valores caiga, no lo creo… Es una cuenta que crece conforme sus acciones en una constructora en la que invirtió, aumentan de valor

-Oh, ya veo…

-En ese caso puedo hacerme caso de la limpieza en tanto no tenga clases, o de la cena- Dijo Nina

-Bueno, como quieras entonces… -Respondió Natsuki

Mai y Mikoto se pusieron de pie y fueron a la cocina, era momento de servir la cena; pasaban de las 7:30 ya, y la mayoría de las veces, después de esta hora era acostumbrado ir a la cama a pasar el resto de la noche cómodamente. Efectivamente la idea era esa. Mai y Mikoto se encargaron de servir la mesa y los lugares restantes en la sala de estar y el sofá.

-Ya se me ocurrió- Comentó Nao dejando de comer –Vamos a patinar en hielo y esquiar en una de las pistas autorizadas en Osaka

-¿Y desde cuando tú con planes tan tranquilos, araña?

-Pues qué te diré, Bella… Sucede que no todo gira en torno a tu Golfo, así que mientras ese día llega podemos divertirnos

Natsuki se sonrojó. Entonces Nao sabía de sus planes para el cumpleaños de Shizuru; la castaña la miró claramente curiosa de lo que Nao decía, pero después de mandarle una mirada asesina a la pelirroja le sonrió, Shizuru se tranquilizó.

-Vale, me apunto- Dijo Natsuki

(Necesitaba mantenerla callada antes que el esperado día llegara). Tomoe y Nina miraban desde el sofá, asintieron en silencio, Rena y Arika también asintieron mientras comían; Nao volteó a ver a Mai y a Mikoto.

-Oh… Bueno, creo que no hay problema ¿No, Mikoto?

-Si estaré allá con Mai, lo mismo digo- Contestó Mikoto

-Bueno, está decidido… ¿Entonces cuando empezaremos?

-Haruka-san y Yukino-chan estarán de regreso en dos días- Respondió Shizuru

-Entonces que lleguen y ahí definimos- Dijo Natsuki

-Hecho…

La cena prosiguió de forma normal. Una hora más tarde todas estuvieron en cama, tratando de olvidar el frío congelante que escarchaba las ventanas e intimidaba el fuego de la chimenea. Shizuru estaba en cama leyendo unos folletos de un programa de intercambio parcial de un par de meses a Europa (por razones del programa de prácticas de su carrera). Natsuki se recostó junto a ella. Automáticamente Shizuru soltó lo que hacía y la abrazó.

-¿Tienes frío, Natsuki?

-Un poco, claro- Le respondió Natsuki

-Bueno… Hay que ponernos en calor…

-Jejeje baka- Natsuki detuvo las manos de Shizuru –Pero hoy no, sabes que hoy es _mi fecha_

-Oh… Claro, no lo recordaba…

La maldición de Eva tocaba las puertas de Shizuru y Natsuki solo una vez por mes, pero para una pareja tan acostumbrada a disfrutar la una de la otra con tanta frecuencia, les era difícil renunciar a una noche de compartir calor mutuo por este detalle.

Así que por ahora, Natsuki se acomodó en el regazo cálido de Shizuru y compartieron un abrazo que las arrulló hasta caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

**000**

Nina estaba terminando de cepillar su cabello frente al tocador, cuando un par de golpes discretos en su puerta la interrumpieron.

-¿Diga?

-_Nina-chan ¿puedo pasar?_

-Ah, Arika… Claro, pasa

Arika entró. Tenía en su regazo una almohada, su cara estaba ruborizada y la miró con una sonrisa tímida.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Claro, es que… ¿Puedo dormir contigo hoy?

-Oh… Bueno, si quieres… -Nina le señaló la cama con un gesto

Arika arrojó su almohada y se sentó en la cama, Nina continuó cepillando su cabello en silencio.

-¿Ocurre algo con tu habitación, Arika?

-Bueno… No exactamente, pero esta noche está mucho más fría que las anteriores y… Mamá está cansada, no quiero que se incomode por mí, es todo…

-Mmm… Ya veo… -Nina dejó su cepillo a un lado

Se puso de pie del tocador y se sentó junto a Arika.

-Oye… Tú estás enojada por lo que ocurrió hace unas semanas ¿verdad?

-¿Enojada?- Nina ladeó la cabeza -¿Y qué fue lo que ocurrió?

-Ya sabes… Lo que pasó después que nos besamos…

-Oh… eso… -Nina se sonrojó –Bueno, no estoy enojada, es que es algo nuevo para mi

-¿Es por eso que no volvimos a hablar sobre eso?

-Eso creo… Además, no quiero que Rena-san se moleste conmigo por eso…

-¿Por qué habría de molestarse?- Arika la miró fijamente

-Esa clase de actos solo los tienen las parejas y… Nosotras somos amigas… Y somos chicas

-¿Y eso qué importa?

-Ahh… desearía ver la vida del modo que tú la vez… -Suspiró Nina –Arika, a través de los años he aprendido que es mucho más valioso tener un amigo incondicional que una pareja con la que puedes terminar, y si acabara, no te volvería a ver de la misma manera

-Ahh… No sé porque todos se complican de esa manera cuando quieren estar con otra persona… Tal vez es por eso que nunca quise salir con nadie

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Nina-chan, si tú no quieres ver nunca más a quien ya amaste, es tu decisión; si tú no quieres ver como una amiga a alguien que lo fue, es tu decisión ¡Pero yo sigo aquí! Y ¿sabes algo? ¡Yo nunca te dejaría de esa manera! Porque yo no soy como los demás…

-Ahh… Entiendo lo que dices… Pero es demasiado arriesgado…

-Como digas!- Arika hizo un puchero

Se recostó en su lado de la cama, se puso la cobija y se dispuso a dormir. Nina soltó un suspiro. Apagó la luz y se durmió junto a ella en silencio.

Solo dos días restaban para el reencuentro.


End file.
